There's Trouble in the new Paradise
by loveoftheunknown
Summary: The stories of the Wammy Boys after Kira's defeat. Mello and Matt survived and sometimes work with Near on cases. They still bicker, but there is less hostility in the workplace. Mello is still a drama-king, Matt tags along to ease his boredom, and Near plays with his action figures. A case comes their way that requires all of their assistance, but they're in for a shock.
1. Chapter 1

A Mello/Matt/Near fic where the three boys decide to work together in bringing down crime…sort of. Neither Mello nor Matt died that day and have decided to work together with Near, but Mello still acts like a drama-king and Matt's tags along for the entertainment value of seeing the successors fight. Near still stays boxed up, but is more sarcastic now since the Wammy boys are driving him nuts. This is more of a comedy just because in reality I think the three of them would have been humorous to watch. There will be more plot description later, right now I'm in a humorous mood. And sorry L will not be coming back, but I'll make certain to mention him.

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me, they belong solely to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Oba. I'll introduce original characters later on…

Rant: (It's going to start out sad before getting funny though just a forewarning, and no there will be NO YAOI, I have no problem with these relationships and they don't bother me but I have never seen a boy-like romance between the three successors. Now Light and L is another matter though… they're the only two who could ever actually complete one another since Light hates women and L just 'ain't got time for that'.)

Prologue-

The SPK and Task Force watched in stunned silence as Light Yagami took his final breaths. Who would have thought the justice-seeking son of Chief Yagami was the same hell-bent psychopath trying to create a world in his vision? After five years their struggles were finally over but not without a sad reminder of how greed corrupted even the brightest individuals. Matsuda stood at the side with a stony face looking down at the corpse of Light Yag…Kira. Out of the nine individuals who survived the revelation and finally learned the awful truth, he seemed to be handling the realization the hardest. Perhaps it was because he had always believed in Light Yagami, and saw the best in the young man, while the others were still stuck in a grey area on their feelings towards the manipulative mastermind.

Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide remained rather aloof from the situation as they mentally processed the rapid turn of events which stumped them still. Only the older members of the Task Force had kept a speculative observation of Light, and now where stuck between the phases of pity and elation over his defeat.

While the Task Force remained conflicted over how the events played out, on the other side of the playing field Near and his team were just relieved the whole thing was finally over. The SPK could finally have a good night of rest since they no longer had to fret day and night over Kira and his accomplice finding them. Speaking of the accomplice, Teru Mikami, he had suddenly lost interest in spewing his nonsense of being God's follower and what not and just laid in a defeated huddle on the floor.

The SPK remained professional in their attitudes over the day's turnout. There was no need to break out the champagne glasses when there were those in grief standing a short distance away. Though Near did take notice of agent Lidner glaring at the fresh corpse in contempt, her golden eyes had developed an ominous glow to them. Near guessed she was either disgusted by being in the same vicinity as Kira or her anger was related to a certain just recently murdered blonde hair individual who was easily irritated. Near decided it was the latter since Lidner was known for playing her cards to whomever she decided had the higher success rate. Near had found this information on the fact that she placed more trust into L's other successor than him rather irritating, but decided to carry a grudge over such trivial facts. Luckily Gevanni and Rester were the type to carry out their duties, with a few arguments, but he never had to worry about these two spreading secrets.

Near watched the others in his usual detached manner, he just wasn't the type to express extreme emotions if there was no need required. One thing he had noticed about the Task Force member Matsuda, a young inexperienced policeman he had gathered from the man's earlier outbursts, was his fiery nature when he realized Light's betrayal. Aizawa was more composed than Matusda, but he too was an open book when it came to his feelings. All of the Task Force members had a wide range of emotions and, besides Mogi who was more reserved than the others, had no problem in expressing their disproval over Kira's actions and his fate. Although they all were much older than Matsuda, they already learned through age comes many life lessons of betrayal and trickery. The stony faced Matsuda just had his first experience of betrayal by someone he had considered a friend, so his reaction wasn't all that surprising. Near had estimated that there was only a 12% probability for Matsuda to behave as though nothing had happened and carry on with his jolly mannerisms. Once again, Near had been proven correct just like with his decision to switch out Mikami's notebook paper.

About an hour passed before Light's body was removed and the Task Force bid their fare-wells and said their gratitude's (though Matsuda was rather forlorn in expressing his thanks, but nobody was surprised). After they left and Mikami was handed over to the police to be taken to court, Gevanni and Rester chatted away. Lidner stood between them and would express a half-hearted smile every so often.

Near crouched in-between his handcrafted figurines and stared at his finger puppets in disinterest. Though Near was only seventeen, he might as well have the mentality of a child with a hint of an elderly man's sarcasm. One minute the white haired teenager would pretend to be flying his carbon machine figures into his well-built Lego Tower city. The next he was pulling together all the gathered information from a particular case and deciding how everything connected with the eyes of a bored old man.

The other SPK members often questioned what went through the man-child's head but chose to give up in deciphering the teenager. At the end of the day and after dealing with his random mannerisms, they just didn't think it was worth the headache. The only one who continually pestered Near was Anthony Rester, who Near considered his closest ally, and usually it was over Near's lack of motivation when it came to getting work done.

Alas, not everything was playtime and merriment between the members, but despite their differences they all got along to some extremes.

While the older members discussed needing a vacation, Near continued staring at the finger puppets which had designed to resemble people he had met in his lifetime. However, only three kept his attention. One was colored to resemble him with comical bug-eyes and an O- shaped mouth, another had orange hair with a scar on the left side of his face, while the last had black messy hair and a strange smile plastered on. The last two figures were his fellow orphans from the Wammy house known as Mello, a.k.a. Mihael Keehl, and L, a.k.a. L Lawliet. None of the former orphans were referred to by their actual names, Near had not heard his actual name Nate River for the longest time until tonight when Teru Mikami and Light Yagami attempted writing his name down in the shimigami notebook, Death Note. How long had he spent covering all tracks leading to his true name and through supernatural means it was discovered- how ironic. Thankfully, luck had been on his side and the cursed notebook would soon meet a fiery end.

As he imagined the book burning to crisps, he was reminded by the fact his self-designated rival, Mello, had met a similar end and it filled him with a sense of melancholy. Despite their bickering and Mello's threats of murder (which were a damn lot), he really had no problem with the other young man. He would be lying if he said he held more admiration for the elusive L, the man whose position was their main goal in life, than hot-headed Mello. Though he respected L for his well-earned accomplishments, he understood Mello better and therefore held him in more likeable regards. Hence, why Mello's puppet figure was given better details than L (though the trademark snarl of Mello's was kept which gave the figure a rather sinister appearance).

"Looks like we did it, Mello, working together finally brought Kira down" Near murmured quietly at the snarling figure.

"So I'm not the only one who can't find true enjoyment in bringing down that monster, hmm?" a harsh female voice questioned behind him. Near looked over his shoulder to see Agent Lidner staring at him with a vacant expression.

"What is it, Lidner?" he asked despite knowing they were both in grief over Mello's unfortunate end, along with that other guy who Near knew as Matt, a.k.a Mail Jeevas . Goofy Matt who hated being kept away from his games was bulleted down by Takada's bodyguards during a high-speed chase. Near did not know him as well, but he never had a problem with the guy either… though he did get irritated with Matt's lack of professionalism when it came to getting a task done. The guy was known to get sidetracked easily and when confronted over the matter would always find a way to sneak off.

She flinched slightly for an unknown reason, he didn't understand why since he kept his usual monotone voice mannerism.

"It's just…I'm happy we caught Kira don't get me wrong, and I congratulate you on your swift thinking which saved us, but I wish… that kid Mello could have been here to see the end results as well," the end slightly trailed off and she stared up at the warehouse's ceiling as though she could see past the physical barrier to the sky above.

"Thank you, but we all held a role in the defeat of the Kiras," he added Teru Mikami in since he was just as guilty for the human genocide as his accomplice. Near took precaution when continuing his speech since Lidner had an ambiguous relationship with Mello he wasn't too certain about, " Mello is probably somewhere in the afterlife fuming about how he couldn't watch that messiah wannabe receive his just deserts, but he wouldn't want us grieving over his demise so let's bid him a proper farewell here. Both Mello and Matt deserve some form of recognition since they were the main reasons for our victory."

Lidner nodded and called over Rester and Gevanni to come pay some respects. At first, the men appeared confused since the only person they knew who died today was Light Yagami and he was not worth a eulogy. But seeing Lidner's determined expression and Near trying to compose himself into some position which resembled kneeling, they came over quietly and stood on either side of Lidner. Near gave the two men a look and they both placed their heads down and closed their eyes without question.

Lidner gave Near a look of approval before following their example. Near twirled a strand of hair and pondered briefly over what to say since he held no belief of Heaven and Hell. But the two needed some recognition since not many knew of their existence and how they played the role of heroes in society's fate.

He released a worn out sigh before deciding it was time to begin, "The evil known as Kira has been brought down today on January 28, 2010. We were proven correct in our beliefs that Light Yagami was the murderous psychopath and his arrogance ended up leading to his demise. While the Task Force and SPK both shared their roles in bringing the culprit down, we would not have gotten as far without your help in the matter, Mello. You always were too impulsive and stubborn when it came to getting the job done, but thanks to these traits and your efforts we both proved successful in avenging L's death and the other innocents...or those who never received a proper sentencing. Another mention should go to fellow Wammy House member Matt. Without his participation, Mello never would have managed to capture Takada who ended up being our lead tickets into drawing Light Yagami and Teru Mikami out."

He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts as the realization they both were gone hit him full-force. Four years after L died, his two other successors followed except for Near himself, he was the lone survivor. Near had never met L, but he would often listen with slight interest back at Wammy's House when L video cam with children who wanted to ask questions. The last time he saw Mello was their standoff on who would defeat Kira first- he wondered how Mello would handle the fact by finally cooperating with Near had they both defeated Kira. And Matt, well Near often grew bored over Matt's constant victory at the Mario games and how Matt had to flirt with every teenage female who walked by. But these small facts didn't need addressing during this somber moment, he continued, "This is our condolences and gratitude for your guys help and I hope that wherever you guys are you have found peace over the fact Kira is gone and that there are those who wish you guys were still arou…"

"Near, thanks for the eulogy, but it's hardly necessary since neither of us are dead, though I should say thanks for the eloquent speech just now," a harsh male voice interrupted.

The agents assumed fighting stances and drew out their guns and pointed them in the voice's direction. Near stared in shock at the shadowy figure illuminated in light leaning against the titanium door, it was hard to make out the voice's features but he instantly recognized that damn crunching noise.

A smirk developed on Near's face as he released a small chuckle, "So not even death can keep you down, Mello?"

A gasp could be heard from Lidner's direction and the other two members stared at their companion in confusion.

The figure chuckled and slowly pushed off the door to walk into the shadowy warehouse confines, they all stared in disbelief as the believed dead form of Mello came into focus. Mello smirked at the agents' shocked expressions before turning his attention to Near who looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and relief.

Mello shrugged before chomping into a piece of a chocolate bar, "Takada should have realized Matt's a sneaky bastard and learned, through a communication tap, about Kira giving her some sheets of Death note paper sooner. While she was at her job one night, Matt went and switched out some of the papers with fake notebook pages at her condo. She never saw it coming…"

"Easy for you to say, all you had to do was drag Takada away, while I had to play shark bait with her goons. By the way, despite people claiming that wearing a bulletproof vest helps relieve some of the pain that's the biggest bullshit lie known to man. It _still_ hurt like a bitch!" exclaimed the irritated voice that most likely belonged to Matt.

Mello sighed, "Matt, I told you a thousand times, bullets hurt no matter how much armor you wear so quit the bitching already."

Sure enough, Matt hobbled into the warehouse and examined the place with some astonishment, before he landed his eyes (still covered in goggles) on the agents. Despite being bloody and bruised, he still found some strength to pull himself up and wave hello pathetically at the strangers before gritting his teeth in pain. Near had to give it to Matt that no matter the circumstances he always maintained a jovial outlook on tough situations, as seen by his earlier goofy grin when waving at the agents despite his wounded body. His clothes were bloodied and Near wondered how he could escape with those types of wounds.

Though Mello was playing the gruff persona, he still had some cuts across his arms which had turned a nasty shade of red. His skin was smeared with grime and the smell of smoke still drifted off him two days later. His clothes looked slightly burnt around the torso region.

Looks like they managed to escape their deaths by sheer will and trickery, perhaps someone or something decided they deserved to live longer.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Mello and Matt," Near said humorlessly, though secretly he was happy they were alive.

Matt was the one who fixed Near with an irritated expression, he managed to spit out, "Oh you are just so freaking hilarious, Near, I have to give it to you best joke of the year goes to the kid who is a master at cosplaying as an albino mime."

"Matt, you're the one wearing stripes, you know, so your insult just now is proven invalid, now can we get to the issue at hand because honestly I'm dead-tired right now and would love to get some actual sleep tonight," Mello pinched his nose in irritation. He gave Near a tired expression before continuing, "The two of us saw the ordeal go down from an outside location, and we managed to sneak in a camera when Mikami first showed up. While he was off shouting 'delete' like some character from a bad sci-fi movie," Matt began snickering at this comment before he resumed grimacing, " we snuck into one of the back corridors and listened in. So it _was_ Light Yagami, huh?"

Near gazed at Mello in a subtle state of bemusement before nodding, "Yes, our calculations proved correct and that idiot was finished off by his own ally, the shimigami Ryuk. Extremely ironic fate if you ask me, he was brought down by the only person, or thing, which he considered an ally."

Mello took another bite of chocolate and swallowed, "Heard the part where you mentioned me, you said it rather poetically in my opinion. I guess it would be considered bad manners if I don't say thanks, so thanks."

Matt grunted, and Near responded, "Thank you for your help as well, Matt, you played just as much a role in Kira's capture as us."

A large goofy grinned formed on Matt's face, and he nodded in his nonverbal way of expressing his happiness in Near's statement.

"While I'm happy that neither of you died, I must ask how did you both manage to survive?" Near inquired.

Both worn out men stared at each other as though debating over who should answer, Matt jerked his chin forward as an indicator for Mello to speak. Matt took notice of the female agent on the other side of Mello who looked relieved at seeing them alive. He grinned, thinking about how this was the kind of treatment a guy could get used to- making a badass entrance (he could pretend) and having a random hot chick weep over his victory (will everyone's victory, but he played an _important _part still!).

"Honestly neither one of us really believed we would make it, I guess you could call it a lucky break for the both of us," Mello stared at the ground as though the flooring would open up beneath him. "When I dragged Takada to the rendezvous point at the truck stop, I already knew Matt had managed to switch the papers around, but we were still uncertain whether the papers contained in her drawers where the actual papers. So we risked it, and I took a gamble at fate when I revealed my face to her. Though she looked terrified I noticed how she became slightly less tense when I revealed my face and then I knew for certain she was up to something. Though I forced her into removing her clothes, I had an assumption she would find a way to sneak a paper out of her jewelry or under garments most likely. The woman never realized I knew what she was doing when she kept jerking around in the back, I happened to see her hand moving in a tense manner when I snuck a peek once. After I parked the car, I waited for my death to arrive… luckily for me it never came. I could see Takada through the mirror glancing into the compartment area and decided to fake death. I heard her make the phone calls and everything, and I kept praying I would get an opportunity to blink because my eyes were drying up fast. When I heard her collapse I knew Kira had decided her usefulness had ended, I barely managed to break out of the truck when the fire began. I had to maneuver my way though the flames to a back exit and then I snuck off to escape capture. Couldn't get caught after going through all that chaos."

Mello stole a glance at Matt, who looked like he would collapse any second, "Matt wore a bulletproof vest rigged with blood packets that explode upon impact. While a majority of the bullets never hit vital organs, a few stray ones hit him in the legs. He did get nicked on the side of his head bad which made him collapse from shock. His breathing decelerated to the point that people would assume he was dead at first glance, luckily for him because he was all bloodied up and turned white as a ghost, they thought he was dead and threw him in the back of an investigation truck for future examination. He managed to tear his way out of the bag along the ride. Only two men were present and when they had wandered off to convince the authorities they needed space, Matt made his grand escape. Kira's followers and the authorities are still on the lookout, but right now I think Matt's more afraid of the experience of being in a body bag than facing Kira's groupies, right?"

Matt gagged at Mello's response, but the others noted how pale his skin turned when Mello mentioned the crime scene clean-up crew.

"Interesting, well I'm happy to know how resourceful you two are," he paused upon seeing the irritated expressions the two revolutionaries wore, " and I wish to extend an olive branch for future good relations, would you all like to return to Headquarters with us for medical attention?"

Near frowned at the blood which continued to drip from Matt's shirt, he guessed it was from the blood packets, but he only had an estimate of 35% that it was fake blood. Not the best estimate to have in this type of critical condition.

Mello, still trying to downplay how much pain he was in, just managed to say, "Not that I'm trying to deny a peace offering, but I think we're fi…"

"Oh my God Yes! I've freaking hurting like no other over here and I'm tired of wandering through this whole damn city with these stupid bloody clothes with these dumbass cops looking all over for my dumbass like I'm some sort of zombie apocalypse bringer of doom! The crap these Japanese news reporters come up with these days is enough to make me fall down dead!" Matt clamored, though he did choke slightly on the last part as reality kicked in over the last two days experience.

The agents' eyes grew huge, and Mello glared at his friend as though Matt was the human personification of all his irritations, which he might have been who knew. Near gave Matt a blank expression, before saying with obvious sarcasm, "Since Matt has made it blatantly known he wishes to come with us, the offer still stands open for you as well, Mello."

Mello let out a sigh of annoyance before shrugging his shoulders and wearily saying, "Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me; I'm just making them funnier than normal. And I don't own the videogame characters either.

Note- Howdy everyone! Just wanted to forewarn you guys I'm unsure about regulations done by the police in each state, so sometimes it may sound slightly iffy but then remember it's a fantasy story so I can get away with some things heheh. Oh, and like I previously mentioned this story is a comedy, but there will be some drama added because honestly Mello and Matt went through some traumatic experiences so they're not going to walk out all fine and dandy automatically. Anyways love you all and please review it brings a smile to my face!

Chapter 1

Eight months later- driving through deserted back-roads located amidst warehouses on the edge of Los Angeles

"Man, have you seen the size of those guns?! If this was a Final Fantasy game, I would surely have had to use a phoenix down by now!" Matt shouted as he leaned out the side of the red muscle car, he held one hand onto the car's inner hood and used the other to fire some shots. Mello could hear the barrel gauge jam indicating the gun had been rendered useless, Matt tossed the gun into the back seat. "Or maybe I can go all Leon Kennedy on these guys!"

"Matt, you haven't died yet, so don't jinx yourself," Mello muttered as he shifted the steering wheel all the way to the left. In all honesty he had no clue what a phoenix down was, but came to the assumption it had something to do with reviving a dead character. The car swerved to the left and Matt latched on to the car's hood for dear life. After the sharp turn, Mello could hear a string of profanities muttered from his childhood friend as the car was stabilized.

Matt, still gripping the car's hood, leaned his head down to peer into the car, he released a bellowing laugh, before shouting, "Hey remember man, we technically already died once, death just can't keep us Wammy Boys down, WAAA-HOO!"

Placing his right hand over his ear, Mello leaned as far back into the driver side door as possible to escape the noise. Two vehicles started sneaking up on their tail, causing Matt to yank out a flare gun to shoot near one of the assailants' vehicles as a means of causing a distraction. The assailants' vehicles were unmarked black SUV's with heavy tinted windows. What the SUVs' lacked in speed, they made up for in resistance, and these things could crash through crates and not receive any marks or dents. Matt had claimed there were five SUVs in pursuit earlier, but through Mello's "careful" maneuvering and shitty ass turns only three remained. The flare gun was shot and Mello heard the blast ricochet towards the front of one SUV located close to the boys' bumper. One minute they heard tires screeching, and the next Matt ducked back into the muscle car as two of the SUVs collided into one another. The awful crashing sound of metal hitting metal was heard, and Mello could see through the rearview mirror a shower of glass exploding into the air. After crashing, both SUVs did a few spins before sliding to a stop; smoke quickly began drifting out of their hoods. Matt snickered and leaned his head up to take an appreciative glance at his handy work. Releasing a low whistle, he muttered, "Don't mess with the Grand Theft Auto champion bitches."

One car remained and after seeing his teammates brought down came back with a vengeance. Mello had to slam on the gas to avoid getting rear ended as the SUV kept lurching forward in an attempt to slam into them.

Right now, luck had been on their side, but Mello could smell a gas leak coming from somewhere beneath their vehicle. He grumbled something about he thought that had been fixed. After Matt's close experience with death during the Takada kidnapping, the car has sustained a load of damage. The windows had been shot out, and bullet holes had penetrated the doors. It had taken them five months to get the car back into working order, and $7,000 dollars right up front. When they drove the rickety vehicle to the dealership, there were many pedestrians who stared at the car in stunned silence. Though the dealership guy's face was priceless when he wrote down his inventory of what parts were required in order for the car to be driven in the future. The guy, a country bumpkin with crooked teeth, even asked them what happened and Matt came up with some fake story involving an ex-girlfriend who did not handle their break-up well. Surprisingly, the dealership guy fell for it instantly and began repairing the vehicle straight away, but not without giving Matt a business card for some shady guys who were known for getting rid of stalkers through unorthodox means.

The SUV continued its pursuit of Mello and Matt, who kept trying to lead the unknown driver further into the back alleys. Mello kept his attention focused on the opening straight ahead which led into the pier. This was the last opening they had to cross to lead the last SUV straight into the hands of the police. After leaving the deserted back alleys and going into the open space, this guy was the last to get captured.

Sure enough the guy continued accelerating and Mello pushed down on the gas with all his strength and they flew out of the alley. As soon as the red muscle car was out in the open, one of the cops threw down a spike strip for the unsuspecting thug. The needles gleamed in the evening sunlight. Mello swerved the car to the left and watched as the cops assumed their defense positions.

The SUV's sped over the needles and loud popping sounds were heard as the tires were blown out. Being unable to stop the vehicle from decelerating, the SUV flipped headfirst twice before falling over to the side. The cops were at the scene in a heartbeat yanking out the culprits before the vehicle could catch on fire. Two hefty unconscious males were yanked out, and the cops struggled with an uncooperative seatbelt for the remaining guy. They managed to cut the straps and heave the guy over the side when the oil began spilling from the alternator. All of the culprits were dragged off when the SUV finally caught on fire.

Mello and Matt stepped out of their car to watch the vehicle get consumed by the flames. Without realizing it, Mello latched onto the top half of his door to prevent his body from going into panic mode. When he became aware of his body starting to twitch, he gritted his teeth in frustration. Even though months had passed since Kira's passing, anytime he saw flames his PTSD would get triggered. Secretly, he was in denial that he was still suffering from memories of the explosion he caused to escape capture and Kira setting the church on fire.

A tall man wearing a black body armor suit came hustling up to them, as he came within speaking distance he began removing his head gear. The removal of the head gear revealed a dark-skinned man in his early forties and Mello took notice of his nametag which read Officer Carlos, the guy had dark hair with a few gray strands. Upon approach he saluted them, then he proceeded to say in a heavy accented voice, "Your leads proved correct good sirs, these are members of the notorious Devil Wings gang, with all that evidence you located during your searches these past few weeks we have found that these are the criminals who were in charge of the sale distribution of illegal substances."

Mello nodded, adding, "We had kept an eye on these guys for awhile and started keeping tabs on all their trade spots throughout downtown Los Angeles. I picked up some information by listening in to their conversations at local clubs; these idiots always said more than they should when drunk."

"Luckily, speech made by drunken stupor sometimes can benefit others, though this is a rarity," Officer Carlos chuckled, "though I must ask why you decided to cooperate with us."

Matt decided to jump in at this moment when he noticed Mello grow tense as the burning SUV's engine exploded, "Well, originally we were going to handle this operation on our own and even make a citizen's arrest, but decided that it was time for us to start making some allies, and through careful observation we concluded you guys were trustworthy."

The tall man's eyes grew large, "So the gang members were not the only ones you've been keeping watch over?"

Matt threw up his hands, "Hey, not like that. We weren't keeping tabs on your guys' personal lives, we guarantee we respected your privacy, all we did was observe your team's handling of criminals and searched through your teams' criminal capture records."

Matt grinned, "I gotta hand it to you; there were no traces of falsified claims made on criminals or arrests done without probable cause. You guys follow the exact regulations without reason to believe there are any dirty uniforms within your unit."

The older man awkwardly rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and kept shifting weight between his feet. Neither one of the young men knew that he was highly debating about adding these two to the list of arrestees for the evening due to them breaking the Fourth Amendment. But decided against it since they helped to bring down some culprits his team had been chasing for the past few months. In all honesty, he was more surprised Kira had not dealt with the gangsters sooner than these two punks, or renegades, or whatever the hell they were. Nonetheless, he was grateful and since they managed to avoid his detection it would have proven wiser to maintain good relations he concluded.

"Young man, in the future I must insist that you avoid snooping through police records. I think you both are intelligent enough to know this is breaking several laws, but we'll keep this off the record this one time. And I thank you both for _enlightening _me and my team to be at this spot tonight, though I must ask for future preferences can you both avoid calling in bomb threats when trying to gain my attention?" Officer Carlos said wearily.

Both men tried to act discreet by hiding their smirks, but failed horribly. The two had decided the only way to get these uptight squad members to the exact locations was to call in fake bomb threats leading the police squad to different warehouses throughout the city when the unsuspecting gangs were having their drug deals go down. After the fourth time calling in, Carlos himself left a message, after the arrests, reading, "Next time, just give us a call with the codename explosive somewhere within the message and we'll decode the message later. Trust me it'll save us all the energy and spare the bomb squad from having anxiety attacks."

Mello and Matt took the message to heart and called Carlos that morning to inform him of some entertainment at the pier this evening that was sure to be explosive. And sure enough both the police squad and the two renegades were true to their word.

"The other gang members, also involved in the chase, have already been detained, although I'm almost afraid to ask how you were able to gain the attention of fifteen men at one time?" Carlos asked with a drop of sweat flowing down his forehead.

Mello drew a chocolate bar out of his woolen jacket and replied, "After we sabotaged some of the cocaine crates to make it appear that we stole some of the packages," he closed a fist before biting into the bar held in his other hand, "we then proceeded to tell them that within their drug warehouse we hid some bombs and unless they managed to stop us the whole place was going to blow."

The tall man wiped the sweat off his forehead, secretly questioning the youngsters' sanity levels. He was contemplating on refusing to form an alliance with them, but the more he thought about their unorthodox means of capturing the culprits and finding out information the more he realized he _really_ did not want to get on their bad side.

Deciding to look past his inner turmoil, he extended a hand and replied, "I look forward to working with you two in the future."

Later on that night

The sound of fingers pounding away at a handheld game could be heard down the hall. A couple of groans followed after the pounding increased to the point where it sounded as though Matt was tapping away the sounds of a heart-rate monitor. Mello had finally grown aggravated with the sound and decided to retire to his makeshift room for the evening to read a newspaper.

Before closing the door, he could hear Matt yelling, "Why the hell won't you let me catch you you fricking Onyx?"

Picking up a USA Today, he began reading the headlines. Sadly, everyday the newspapers had the same stories over and over "What has happened to Kira?" or "Has Kira taken a break?" or his personal favorite "We have not bestowed enough patronage to Kira and now we will suffer the consequences!" Finally, the newspaper grew so repetitive he tossed the thing aside without an ounce of concern. Could people just realize already the psychopath was gone for good? Were these people so blind that they refused to realize crime-rate had began escalating a month after Kira's defeat?

He leaned his head back into the armchair and closed his eyes to release a sigh. In all honesty, he had felt nothing but lethargic this past month and nothing was truly entertaining him after Kira's passing.

When he spoke to Matt of these troubles, his friend had responded that he was probably suffering from withdrawals since he spent years trying to capture Kira and after the deed was done he was uncertain on how to carry on in his life. Although lethargic was not the only problem he suffered from, Mello leaned down to rest his elbows on his knees and allowed his arms to droop down. After the whole Kira ordeal and escaping both explosions, people kept telling him he needed to see a therapist for his PTSD.

Whenever people, such as fellow Wammy orphans Matt and Near along with SPK's Halle Lidner, approached him on the topic he instantly dismissed their claims that he was experiencing any difficulty in the aftermath of Kira's reign. However, reality struck him in the face when he blacked out one evening when Matt was once again attempting to cook scrambled eggs. One minute he was walking into the kitchen to pour some chocolate milk when he heard the sound of the pan sizzling from the iron growing hotter. He came after he had taken a fistful of Matt's shirt and was bellowing into his face for no particular reason. While Mello kept yanking Matt in a back and forward motion while calling him every profane name known to man, Matt just stood there with a deadpan expression and remained quiet during the whole ordeal. The episode ended with Mello storming off to vent his frustration on his bedroom furniture, and Matt resumed cooking which ended with soggy eggs once more.

He sucked in his pride and later apologized to Matt, who waved it off but not without adding that it was thanks to Mello that this was his forty-second failure at making scrambled eggs. Karma, as if adding salt to a wound, got back at Mello later. When he was cooped up in his room one evening reading a random fictional book dealing with spies and espionage, a car's muffler had backfired and he flew into panic mode. He had jumped off his bed and drew his pistol off the bedside table to point at the window.

Mello drew one of his hands up to rest his chin within the palm. He had noticed that within these past few months he wasn't the only one to change; Matt had changed in some ways also. Matt had always been the sarcastic type and was more mild-mannered in attitude whenever something bothersome came his way. Lately, Matt had grown more imprudent in his decisions and went about his performances with a higher vivacious attitude than normal. Although if he was handed a handheld videogame of some sort he would fall out of this state of stupor and would revert to his old habits.

After one of their many raids, that time a sex trafficking zone, Mello approached Matt about his behavior. Well he had to first yank the PSP out of Matt's hands first, before the gamer finally decided to pay attention. Mello told him bluntly that if he continued to act foolish it would get him killed and Matt started to shape up once again.

The two young men shared a brotherly bond with each another; Mello was the hard-working older brother who liked to drag his lazy younger brother along because he needed to go outside once in awhile. Although not many early twenty year olds thought causing things to explode or going on car chases was an everyday leisure activity. But then again nobody who had grown up an orphan in Wammy house could ever be considered normal. Not even that twit Near, who was as socially awkward as they came… and was still the most irritating thing to have been born on this planet. Seriously did that albino wake up every morning and ask himself how could he attempt to ruin Mello's day?

Mello groaned and stood up to go change into some gray sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. After pulling the shirt down he sauntered over to the bathroom mirror to check out his facial scar. After switching on the light, he took off the gloves and threw them into the pile of clothing worn earlier. Staring into his reflection, he was greeted by his mindful blue eyes. His blonde hair was messier than normal, but he did this to cover the left side of his face where a burnt scar ran from the center of his forehead down the mid of his nose before stopping on the side of his cheek. The scar was still an ugly brown color, but he had noticed recently that coloring had started to tone down. He cautiously placed his fingers against the skin and found that it did not sting as much as before. Mello lifted his arms up to stretch and noticed his shirt had shrunk some as fall started to approach; one day he had realized he had hit a growth spurt and now stood at 5'8.

Matt had grown jealous of this small fact because he wished to reach somewhere around 6'0 tall, and right now he was around 5'6 and three quarters. When Mello sarcastically told him getting sunshine and exercise helped, Matt had told him to go to hell.

He had also mentioned to Matt that he had nothing to be bummed about since Near was now around 5'2 and would probably never get any taller. The two renegades had shared a laugh over this. The differences between the three boys were rather…interesting. Mello was blonde haired and had a slightly muscular build, Matt was a brunette with a figure like a beanpole, and Near was an albino kid with white hair that had looked like it had never seen a brush in its life. Who knew what body structure Near had since he always dressed in overly large, baggy white pajamas and always sat in a crouch. Mello thought he looked like deranged monkey most of the time.

Though there was no love lost between him and Near, lately he had found the irritating twit less annoying than usual. Halle Lidner and Matt told him that Near never really held any hostility towards him so he should drop the "I'm going to blow your brains out" shenanigans out already. After their scolding, he acted civil with Near to a certain degree. There was one time Halle told him she had no problem drop-kicking him if he looked at his gun one more time when Near was reaching a verdict on where he believed some serial killer was attending to strike. Mello was thinking to himself right here, because Near would not shut up about percentages etc.

"Yes, the elusive Mew-two come to papa!" Matt shouted. Mello smacked his forehead and dragged the fingers down his face deciding it was time for bed. At some point in the future he was going to shoot the hell out of that game system and could careless how heartbroken Matt would become.

Removing the covers, he slipped into bed and thought to himself that despite wanting to choke Near he was grateful the brat owned private properties in different cities and allowed Mello and Matt to reside in these apartments. Neither males owned many material possessions to their names and tended to live day by day on cash sometimes earned through rewards granted from criminal captures. Near had asked Mello once why he was going on these wild goose chases instead of taking after their predecessor L in his logic to only take cases which interested him, which usually involved serial killers and that sort. Mello did not really have an answer, truthfully he just wanted something to keep himself entertained since the truly dangerous criminals still lived in fear of being murdered by Kira.

One day, things would pick back up until then he would just go after petty criminals to avoid boredom. He released a yawn and rolled over before finally entering a deep sleep.

Sadly, he had been asleep for an hour when his cell-phone went off. Smacking at the bedside table he finally found the cursed device and stared at time which read 2:15 am. Grumbling to himself, he swore he slaughter that twit if it happened to be Near. He popped the phone lid up and placed the thing next to his ear, muttering, "It's 2:15 am, and unless this is Willy Wonka offering me the chocolate factory I swear you're a dead man… or woman for calling me at this time."

The monotone voice of Near replied, "Sorry Mello, but I've never been that much of a fan for sweets."

Mello groaned before slamming his head into his pillow, he grumbled through the receiver, "What do you _want_ Near?"

"I see you're still not a morning person," Near chuckled at his own joke. Mello swore silently he was going to shoot this kid the next time they meet. Near continued, "I may have found something which could be interesting to you."

"Which is?"

"There have been a string of murders in the New Jersey slums where none of the victims share any commonality, but police keep finding strange pagan symbols painted around the body. They think someone is committing murders to fulfill some cult ritual," Near said curtly, avoiding the sarcastic tone in Mello's speech.

Mello growled before rolling over and kicking the blanket off, "Just because I wear a rosary doesn't mean I'm knowledgeable in how to exorcise people." Silence met his response and he realized how stupid his comment was, he finally muttered, "So I take it you're calling me up to see if I'm interested in this case?"

"Obviously."

The blonde-haired young man saw red, but he counted to ten and exhaled slowly. Thinking to himself, "Don't let him get you riled up."

He finally responded, "I'll tell Matt the information in a few hours, and we'll precede heading to New York mid-day tomorrow. We'll drop into SPK headquarters at some point to hear the rest of the evidence found."

He could hear Near throwing darts or something in the background, "We await your arrival. Oh and Mello."

Mello snorted, wondering if Near was going to ask him to bring Legos or some other crap. "Yeah?"

"Agents Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner have asked me to forewarn you that upon arrival your gun will be confiscated until after the proceedings. They said this is to avoid…"

Near sat there listening to the sounds of the dial tone as the call was ended abruptly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Characters don't belong to me and they never well. I wonder who all can figure out the videogame characters when mentioned…

Rant- So my old computer met a sad end, the blue screen of death duh duh duh. And now I finally downloaded office max to my new computer. So I'm trying to reteach myself everything…. But here comes a new chapter!

Chapter 3

Matt knew it just wasn't going to be his day. Not only was he groggily woken up to the sound of someone beating on the toaster, but also he had to listen to the stream of profanities someone was _quietly _muttering. When he flopped out of bed to stumble into the kitchen there stood Mello tapping his foot away. The guy had his arms crossed and had that intense psycho stare going on as he stared at the toaster like it was the most despicable thing on the planet. Taking a quick glance, Matt took note of all the coffee mugs surrounding Mello. _Great, _just what the world needed a blonde with anger management problems on a caffeine high. Yep, somebody was going to die today! Matt tried to sneakily make his escape and return to bed, but he had no sooner turned around when he heard Mello say gruffly, "Get your shit packed dipshit, we're heading out later today."

Matt slumped his shoulders and sighed. Things were just not going his way today and it was 8am… he should be allowed to sleep in today for the love of Dante!

"Where to?" he asked putting fake enthusiasm into his tone.

"New York, Near found a case which actually sounds interesting. Finally some idiot decides to quit hiding in the fear of Kira's shadow!" Mello said, still glaring at the toaster.

Matt had to hide a laugh since Mello sort of resembled a dog waiting to be fed, but he hid this small tidbit from Mello who looked like he was read to start foaming at the mouth from any goading. Matt tilted his head at this thought, when _didn't _Mello look like he was ready to shoot someone? He seriously questioned sometimes what Mello was thinking when he chose the alias _Mello. Mello?_ What about this guy was Mello?! The guy had the personality of a ticking time bomb and was known infamously for his trigger-happy habits.

Matt groaned before running a hand through his brunette hair, which had grown a few centimeters during the end of summer. "So what is this case about?"

"Oh you know some kid is trying to summon forth a demon by committing pagan murder ceremonies and leaving behind these symbols as a trademark the usual," Mello responded in a manner similar to someone discussing the weather.

What had they done in their life to discuss this stuff in such a nonchalant attitude? Oh right, they had discovered shimigami were actual living creatures and had killing instruments called Death Notes! Merry Freaking Jenova!

Matt paled when he noticed the way Mello was smirking at him menacingly. "Uh, hey best buddy, friend of mine! Why you looking at me that way?"

"Matt one of the murders took place in a graveyard so guess what?"

"We're going to find a priest to make certain the deceased receive a proper burial?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, bring a shovel Matt we're doing some investigating!" Mello said cheerfully, or cheerful in Mello standards.

Matt stood at attention, "OH HELL NO! I don't do graveyards man, you know that! There are dead people sleeping away peacefully and when someone disturbs them I know those things are going to wake from their coffins and claw their decaying lifeless corpses out of the ground to kill us I know it man, I just know it!"

During his explanation he began doing a dramatic impersonation of the dead returning to life, the part where he enacted the clawing out of the grave making groaning noises made Mello squint an eye. Matt dropped his hands and wallowed in self-misery.

The sounds of someone condescendingly laughing made him lift his head up to stare at the person in question. Mello continued laughing despite Matt's anguished expression. When he finally managed to control himself, he spurted out, "God after what, fifteen years, you still haven't gotten over your fear of graveyards?"

Matt's response was a quiet glare which spoke heavy volumes of annihilation if someone continued to mock him, which Mello once again chose to ignore, "I haven't receive that many details honestly, I just wanted to get a rise out of you. But since your officially awake pack your shit so we can head to New York and get the actual facts."

The toaster finally dinged and the pop tart popped up which Mello greedily grabbed. He stuffed half the thing into his mouth while walking by Matt and giving him a haughty expression.

Matt seriously questioned why they were friends sometimes.

Ten hours later

Matt leaned his head against the window to stare out at the scenery, he hated being outdoors and was surprised with how much he was missing the disruptive noise of city life Los Angeles provided. The honking of cars and screaming couples had grown pleasant since he was allowed to stay indoors playing his videogames.

People had always questioned him on why he disliked being outside so much and he generally never gave the same answer twice. But mostly he just hated having to deal with people's shit, everybody was carrying some baggage from some awful past experience and if you just happened to question them about it out of courtesy they felt entitled to dump their entire shit-load of problems on you. All he wanted to know is the specific problem not the whole wide spectrum!

Plus, games were always more fascinating, the characters had to overcome reality-defying odds in order to save the universe. And he was the one tapping away at the buttons trying to guarantee the small universe contained within his portable game player was kept safe from the jaws of evil. Whenever he beat a game he secretly imagined he was the one who helped save humanity and it always brought a quirky grin to his face which Mello rolled his eyes at. The guy jut never could understand Matt's fascination with a digital universe, but he showed enough respect to not taunt Matt about it, which he appreciated.

Growing up, the two had not seen eye-to-eye on things. Mello liked to stir trouble up because he found riling people up amusing while Matt chose to mind his own business. There were times where he was the target of Mello's dumb pranks and after falling victim to the prank he would do nothing more than give Mello an un-amused glance before walking off. Needless to say this pissed off Mello who was obsessed with taunting the victims afterwards. Finally, Mello physically confronted him one day and attempted to beat the crap out of him, which Matt just chose to stand there and take the beating since he was used to it growing up. When Mello asked him why he didn't fight back, Matt told him that sometime it was just easier to take the beating than to struggle since it ended up leaving more bruises. This response made Mello stop and he gave Matt a strange look before walking off as though nothing happened. Some time passed after that incident, and before long Matt was getting bullied by the older children for his casual behavior when Mello stormed in and began punching at anything that moved. The outcome of that battle was a few bruised bullies and Mello suffering a broken arm after a middle-schooler twisted it to the point of busting a bone. At first, Matt was unnerved as to why his former bully was sticking up for him and he questioned Mello in the nurse's office about this. The blonde-hair boy gave him a determined expression, as the nurse was wrapping his arm, and explained that he liked to annoy others but he wasn't so petty as to cause more damage to somebody who looked as though they had already been victimized by someone much crueler than him. His response shocked Matt who deliberated over this reply for a short while afterwards. A few weeks later they became inseparable after both ended up in the hospital wing for confronting those same middle-school bullies. They had a good laugh about the incident as they got their noses realigned.

Matt was one of the few people Mello actually went out on a limb to keep protected during their childhood, now as adults they had formed a bond as brothers in a matter of speaking. They watched the other's back and would take no prisoners if somebody harmed their brother.

Though not everything was harmonious since Matt still got a punch whenever he refused to cooperate with Mello's demands. Brotherhood only went so far…

The Gameboy in his hand finally beeped, meaning the game loading process was finally completed. His eyes averted from the road to stare at the screen as he began punching away at buttons.

This time he had chosen a soccer game because he just felt the need to keep himself preoccupied for as long as possible on this hellishly long ride. There were only so many plains and other treeless landscapes a guy could take before he began losing his mind.

He had already talked with Mello for a while as he multi-tasked, the one thing he was a champion at in everyway possible. Finally, Matt had grown stir-crazy and Mello told him to just focus on playing a video game since he wanted to cover as many miles as possible while the weather was still good. There had been some intense thunderstorms lately and finally they had been graced with sunlight after a two-week long downpour. While Matt stayed cooped up playing away in fantasyland during idle time, Mello would read for awhile until finally growing bored and started looking up any cases that came along which would keep him preoccupied for a decent amount of time. Lately, everything was gang-related as serial killers refused to budge with Kira keeping an eye on everybody's movements. People believed working as a unit would provide less opportunities of encountering Kira's wrath, than working solo. Idiots the lot of them, Kira was dead and gone for good could they not realize this with the rapid increases in crime rates?

Nope, denial the one thing every human succeeded at in some shape or form.

Though there was one amusing fact going after gangs, the sheer amount of irony, which grew as each case, was solved. Mello had just been released from that lifestyle with Kira's passing and now he was suddenly the justice-bringer for the same citizens who he would have had to torment as a mafia member? He supposed Mello was making amends for past transgressions and decided to leave it alone, but… really how much more ironic or contradicting could fate get!

The other team scored a point earning causing Matt to swear a thousand different hexes at the opposing player. He paused the game to open the glove compartment to drag out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and took the lighter out of his vest, which he always kept on since he liked being able to store his valuables in the many hidden accessible pockets. Lighting up the tip, he began puffing to get the thing to start burning. Finally, smoke began building and he closed the lighter and restored it to its former hiding location. He continued puffing away until he could feel the scathing look Mello shot at him and sighed before rolling the window down. That's when he noticed the windows starting to defog and realized he must have been puffing away.

"Thanks," Mello said, as though it was the most difficult word in the universe to pronounce.

An impish grin formed on Matt's face, Mello had gotten on his last nerve today and it was time for some sweet payback.

"Yeah, couldn't have the ladies think we were up to something naughty in here, remember I got a reputation to maintain here," Matt said as he made a sweeping motion over his physique.

The look of disdain Mello shot him earned snicker as Matt looked away innocently, it seemed as though the plain grassland was much more interesting suddenly.

"Whatever, as far as I recall I was the one having a chick jam her tongue down my throat a few nights ago as we went into the back room for a little privacy, I swear I ripped those pants right off her-"

Matt threw his hands up, "Whoa man, I get it already. I don't need the explicit details here." He made a gagging sound because he really did not want to visualize Mello, now the chick on the other hand…

Mello smirked that haughty higher than thou expression which pissed Matt off more than Square Enix crushing his dream to play Final Fantasy Versus XII for four years precisely, "Sometimes it's best to keep silent, Matt."

"And sometimes it's best to get the leather out of your ass you motherfuc-"

He never got to finish his response as a pistol was directed straight at his nose, the wielder clenching the trigger ready for impact.

Matt shifted away muttering profanities under his breath as he resumed his game, he did manage to get out, "So what about that pistol confiscation Near has for you upon arrival asshole?"

Mello gritted his teeth, "I would like to see them try."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and never hope to or else they would never be as awesome as how their original creators plan them to be. Nor do I own any of the videogame characters I may or may not mention?

Rant- Watching Oscars currently! Jennifer Lawrence better win or so help me grr! Next chapter or later this chapter will either have me celebrating or mindlessly choking someone. I may as well mention I have not played a videogame in recent years so I'm going off memory and I will not mention sport games too much because I could not tell a single coherent fact on how to play this category (I've tried but its difficult! Although snowboarding games are fun!) I hope you guys are enjoying the story because it's been a blast tweaking the characters, though sometimes I feel I make Matt more whiney than he should be but I think it's fun tormenting the kid because he's the most normal of the trio in my opinion. Anyways without further ado a new chapter! (Perhaps I should give chapter titles, but I'm honestly too lazy to come up with original titles for this story unlike the other story I'm also working on).

A brief forewarning- there will be some disturbing scenes within this chapter and if you want to skim through it's okay. I had chills running down my spine just writing certain parts but I've watched so much crime shows that I can say this is nothing so don't get too freaked out trust me. It'll get funnier once again, but like I said earlier there would be some moments where it's not all fun and games. (Also can I just say how hard it is to write from Near's POV because I want to give him emotional responses so I keep having to go back and change things up. Dang it Near I'm about to say screw it and turn you into some snuggly character just so that I can give you emotion! I've decided to add spaces occasionally to areas where it seems paragraphs are packed together ;)

Chapter 4

Near continued to blandly twirl a lock of his white hair, all the while staring at his dartboard and trying to predict whether this dart would hit the bull's eye at long last. He kept moving the small metallic object a few centimeters in all directions to try getting the best landing results. Although he was not innocently trying to just play a game of darts, not in the least he had an ulterior motive- the longer he kept his attention focused away from Rester the higher his chances were of avoiding doing actual work.

Rester was staring Near down with an intensity that rivaled a dog staring up into a tree where a cat looked down in mockery. Currently, Near was that damn cat- he refused to budge from his spot on the floor- and Rester was the dog- he was three seconds away from yanking the kid up by the scruff of his neck and dragging him to the video monitor room.

Near moved the dart to the left slightly and then threw it, he stared at his victory. So taking that 34% chance had proved correct.

"Near! There have already been four murders by this killer, and he could strike again at any given moment! Are you seriously going to sit here and play darts as the serial killer is probably sanitizing his knife right now as we speak?" Rester snapped as Near began picking up another dart.

Near sighed, he was getting quite irritated with Rester continuous pestering. He had looked through each and every piece of evidence ten times already and had studied up on pagan rituals and the symbolism. What more did Rester expect? That he could pull the killer out of a magical hat?

Near smirked at this thought, he really wouldn't mind watching those improbable bigwigs gape as he just reached into that small, circular void of nothingness and voila out pops the killer.

"NEAR!" Rester shouted.

Near sighed, "I was unaware what my name is Rester, can you please tell me one more time to help refresh my cobwebbed mind?"

The murderous gritting of teeth could be heard from Near's spot on the floor, he released a bored sigh, "Fine, I will go look over the information for the eleventh time."

"Thank you, Near," Rester said joyously.

"Yes, now then Rester go bring me the files since you are already standing. As you should be already aware my deductive skills decrease by a 42% margin when I have to move outside this position. If you want this case to be resolved in a fast, timely manner it would be in your best interest to bring the data here."

The sounds of someone storming down the hallway could be heard echoing behind him, Near resisted the urge to page Gevanni and ask him to lock Rester into the storage room so he could have a few minutes of peace and quiet.

Twenty minutes later 

A box filled with papers was dropped down beside Near with a loud "clunk." Presently, Near was lounging about on the floor playing with his action figures since he had grown bored with darts.

He lifted his head off his upper arm to shift about and gaze at the box with a hint of apathy. Rester stood on the other side of the box and gazed down in expectancy… of what?

Near traveled his eyes up to Rester's face to stare at him. Was he expecting a command or something? Perhaps, that's what Rester was waiting for something to keep him occupied?

"Thank you, Rester," Near noted Rester closing his eyes and a triumphant smile forming on his face, before continuing, "now that you have brought my work to me, can you also provide me with something to drink. Coffee would work best since we will have guests later who are rather impetuous and I need to have all my energy ready to deal with these… guests."

The smile left Rester's face and he sighed before walking off to attend to Near's needs. Anthony Rester was a tall man, who was somewhere around 6'3, and always wore a tired expression fit for someone much older than his actual age of 42. There were days Near questioned whether Rester would finally yell "Screw it" and storm out in a great fashion of someone who didn't give a damn. Agent Rester was one of his most formidable allies and he sincerely hoped the man would stick around, but then again Rester was facing the issue of trying to keep his rebellious teenage son in order back. Rester's family resided in Michigan and he was currently working at the SPK's headquarters in New York.

Sometimes he suspected Rester's lack of patience was because Rester was mentally visualizing Near as his son who he was worried sick over due to the teenager's repetitive run-in with the police for skipping classes. Sadly, the SPK was giving Rester a good paycheck compared to the authorities in Michigan and despite Near trying to put in a good word so Rester could move closer to home they refused to increase Rester's pay-raise despite him being a well-rounded agent. So here Rester was stuck trying to multi-task juggling between work and a willful son.

Shuffling through the paperwork, Near managed to find the latest coverage of the most recent murder of a nineteen-year old college male student who was heading home after a night class. The police had discovered a rag drenched in chloroform near the spot where they concluded he was abducted. He had been taken by vehicle to a secluded location in the nearby woods and was tortured before being continually beaten to death by a baseball bat. A picture was provided which showed the grotesque dents in the body where the bat had left bruises- the cause of death read battering. It was hard to read through certain sections of the material since whoever did the report had crude handwriting. Twice, he had to practically raise the papers up to his nose to try figuring out what exactly was written. Mentally, he swore that if he ever ran into the incompetent baboon that wrote these findings he would offer a lesson in proper handwriting since this idiot had failed to pay attention the first time. Near continued to skim through the information before landing on the picture, which contained the symbol, created around the body.

His eyes gazed at the deceased body lying in the middle of a circle with a cross-shaped underneath him connecting in four spots in the center of the circle. The symbol had been drawn by the victim's blood and he stared with aloofness at the bloodstained leaves surrounding the body. He took the picture off and placed it beside him and then switched pages. Apparently, whoever had done the writing had gotten spooked because their writing ended and someone with a more elegant style began jotting down the findings about what the symbol represented.

The symbol represented the element of Earth in Paganism. Near had done more research after seeing the person had jotted down possible information pertaining to the case which held little substance in proving correct.

Near did have to agree with this unknown researcher that the murder was done in the woods since it was the best location in achieving the need to complete the symbolism behind Earth.

He continued to stare at the disturbing image as he jumbled through the box to yank out the other murder files. He flipped through the pages and tore out the pictures of the murdered victims and aligned them by old too most recent. Within a three week period, there had been four victims and each with a different pagan symbol created by the victim's body.

Each murder had been brutal and the victim had suffered extensively throughout the process. Whoever the murderer, or murderers, was an extremely sick bastard who enjoyed stabbing the victim around the thigh or calve regions to torment the victim in the process.

None of the victims had any evident similarities and had probably never crossed paths unless they shopped at a similar store or some other useless degree of that kind of interaction. Although each victim lived too far apart for even that possibility to occur, so that led to another dead end. In fact, nobody knew why exactly New Jersey was chosen for these disgusting murders to take place, so the murderer was either some disturbed hoodlum who lived in the region or…what?

Near predicted there was a 35% chance that these victims had been chosen randomly, but there was still not enough evidence provided to support his prediction. He needed someone to travel to New Jersey to have a hands-on approach in investigating the murders. And he was not the kind of person who enjoyed interacting with the general population or any other activity that required going outdoors since "stupid", irate people generally annoyed him and his manner in addressing them was not always appropriate since he had no problem in being honest about his personal views.

Which meant he needed someone who was willing to work on the outside and wasn't easily scared by these types of cases. Only one person and his accomplice came to mind…

Rester came walking into the room and was practically dragging himself across the steel floors. He quietly handed Near a cup of steaming coffee. Near accepted the drink and gave a small "thanks" as he tilted the plastic cup to begin filling himself with the necessary caffeine. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rester run a hand down his face that was slightly unshaved. He stopped drinking to tilt his head and stare at Rester with interest, "Is there something wrong Rester? You look more tired than normal."

The older man removed the hand covering the left side of his face and stared at Near with a small form of sadness, "Your guests have arrived."

Near stared at him blankly, "Mello and Matt? Yes, I asked Mello earlier today if he would be interested in this particular case since it would keep him better preoccupied than chasing hoodlums like some modern day twisted Robin Hood. I have received many complaints from different police stations, FBI agencies, the National Guard, and Homeland Security who have pleaded that I do something to appease that "blonde-hair bastard child of Satan" and the 'impish snarky brown-headed turd friend of his'".

Rester's shoulders drooped down like the list of complaints were piling on top of him.

Near smirked slightly since it had been somewhat amusing when Homeland Security had threatened to bomb him if he allowed Mello and Matt to issue one more damn bomb threat because they were tired of all the noisy phone calls made by fearful civilians and police stations. Near had gotten on their bad side as well when he mentioned that they should be happier since they actually had an increase in workload lately. Their response was that they would sue his ass from here to kingdom come, and he had replied to go ahead since this would also provide them with more work.

Picking arguments with a government run department dealing specifically with terrorist threats was not the brightest idea, but then again he got rid of a world-renowned terrorist so they should just be silent and continue protecting the citizens from future terrorists as far as he was concerned.

"Is something wrong, Rester?" Near asked politely.

Rester began massaging his temples, "Gevanni and Linder are currently upstairs arguing with Mello, he reacted hostilely to one of the attendants and we were called to assist that same attendant who did not wish to "die" because he was simply trying to fulfill our request."

Near had begun mindlessly twirling a white lock of his ruffled hair once again, but stopped to stare at Rester. His gray eyes became attentive, but his voice continued to retain the usual monotone, "Are you talking about the gun confiscation you three demanded I request from him?"

"Yes, that very one."

Near sat up into his usual hunched position with one knee lifted up, while his other leg was seated beneath him, he smirked at Rester, "I see that I proved correct when I told you three that it would have been easier to just leave him be. And I even forewarned you guys that a fight would occur if you provoked him."

A small evil grin formed, "And it appears that I was 98% correct."

"Near, it was asked for your best interest at stake," Rester countered.

"Once again, I've explained many times that Mello has an overly dramatic nature about him and though he overreacts constantly he fails half of the time to carry out his threats because," Near opened up a pocket on the outside of his pajama shirt and took out Mello's finger puppet and twirled it mockingly in a circle on his index finger, "things never go according to his plans because he thinks on emotion instead of logic whenever angered."

He had hidden the figure within the pocket since he knew that at some point he would have to resort to using the figure to explain to his faithful comrades his plans for asking Mello for assistance. Sometimes finger puppets helped give a visual representation of what he was trying to coordinate since people did not think in his manner.

The speaker located in the ceiling turned on and a weary Gevanni said through pants, "Mello…is here..along with Matt.. we had some slight difficulties…but everything has been taken.. care of."

Near stared up, "Confirmed, thank you Agent Gevanni, you can send him down."

A gruff "understood" was said and Gevanni began coughing. Near sighed; leave it to Mello to wear out one of his best agents in such a short manner of time. He felt slight pity for Gevanni, who hadn't been sleeping well lately due to some health complications. Rester turned to leave muttering about going to meet them. Near spoke up, "Rester, "the man turned to gaze at Near, "and Gevanni," the man on the intercom tried to stop wheezing long enough to say "yes." The guy really did have a bad case of allergies or a common cold, which he had not yet taken care of.

Near said in a very direct tone, "I have noticed that you both have seen weary lately and I think it would be in both of your best interests to take some time off to attend to personal matters within the near future."

Gevanni stopped coughing and Near could hear the alarmed gasp made by the usually stern man, and Rester looked like he was uncertain in how to respond as well. After realizing what they must have considered shocking or pleasing news, Rester looked ready to start singing Hallelujah and Gevanni kept gasping out "thank-you".

Near tried to hide his eye roll since these men were usually very up tight in behaving professionally, and now they reminded him of school boys finally being released for summer vacation. How many times had he told them he did not mind if they asked off?

"Wait, what about Agent Lidner?" Rester questioned.

It dawned on Near that he had forgotten to include her, he picked up one of the photos from the case and added, "My order relates to her as well, but you three have to coordinate who goes on vacation which week. The newer members who joined us are… not completely competent or diligent in their work so I need two of you to attend to the slackers."

Both responded with a hasty "understood" and Rester ran off to assist Gevanni in bringing Mello and Matt downstairs.

Near discarded the figure into his pocket and resumed gazing at the photos. He secretly was grateful that he had decided to wear a shirt without a collar since it prevented Mello from trying to suffocate him. He didn't have to worry about Matt since he usually just chose to step back during the two successors' spats. The third successor of L, Matt, was always calm in his mannerisms and basically didn't give a damn about anything. In childhood, Matt was either trying to prevent Mello from torturing Near or helping to pull pranks on him. Near was rather ambivalent when it came to Matt. Near then remembered the unfinished figure of Matt that was currently located in another pajama shirt.

A few weeks back, one of the new agents had questioned why Near always wore pajamas and Near explained that it was easier to move about in and that when he hit his exhaustion point and went into a delirium induced sleep coma that he was already prepared to sleep comfortably. The wide eye stare the agent gave him was slightly amusing and then the man proceeded to ask when was the last time Near had gone to sleep. When Near replied he had not slept for twenty days straight the agent had the look of a man regretting his decision on joining the agency.

Throughout his life, Near had never needed the same amount of sleep as other people, but he did get tired at some points in time. Caffeine helped keep him awake during these intervals. Near had lost count after five hundred when people asked him if he was an insomniac. And he always gave the same reply in his teenage years, "No, I have just learned how to function without sleep since criminals never stop in their line of work, then I shouldn't either."

He heard a door open and could hear the footsteps of three individuals enter the small room, he already knew who they were without looking so he wasted no time in turning around.

Instead he replied, "Welcome Mello and Matt."

Rant- Jennifer Lawrence won! Love her little fall on the way to get her award. Also sorry if it crosses between first and third person this chapter because I'll admit I'm uncertain in how to write Near sometimes because he either is a sarcastic little shit or displays zero emotion and its hard to decide when he shows these characteristics. Anyways hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody, yada yada.

Rant- haven't forgotten the other story but I have three different ideas and am trying to determine which one to go with, while this one was already planned out in some ways. Please review I like reading them and knowing if I'm doing a good job or what not. I feel that the chapters always end up with the Wammy boys conversing and I'll try to shake things up soon enough. Also, I may change the P.O.V. patterns because some of the characters may not prove reliable during certain points in the story. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5

Mello scrunched his nose up as he listened to Matt trail behind him, gasping in marvel at anything and everything. The guy needed to get out more if he was seriously under the impression that the SPK headquarters was the eight wonder of the world.

An arm was slung across his shoulders, making him cock his head down to stare at Matt who had a grin that reached from ear to ear. "What's up?" he hesitantly asked.

For some reason, Matt had reverted to acting like a schoolboy when they crossed over the state-line into New York. Matt had become downright chipper for no explained reason and it disturbed Mello greatly since who knew what the kid was up to.

Matt released a pleasant sigh before saying in a dreamy voice, "I saw the love of my life today."

"Oh really and who might that be?" Mello asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm. He was trying to fake pleasantries since Matt always found some random chick hot and by the next day he grew bored of her. Fickle was an understatement when describing Matt.

"I'll give you a few hints, she has these golden eyes that can remind anybody of a summer sunset, blonde hair that glows in all its vibrancy, and a small waist that just begs to be held tightly against a firm figure," he said huskily.

Mello grimaced, shaking his friend's arm off, "Look, I'm uncertain if anybody has ever told you this but you sound like a bad chick flick narrator when you start lusting after some piece of ass."

Listening to the swooning third prodigal successor of L acting like some love-struck horny teenager…which he was, was just grating on his last nerve. In his mind, he could visualize L being appalled over the teenager's actions. Somebody needed a life lesson in labor before pleasure.

Mello paused his thought process momentarily to realize his fault with the last mental monologue… make that work before lust, or just screw it.

Actually scratch everything said previously, L wouldn't care if anybody got laid since he was never the type to give a damn about such simplistic human desires. A pain filled Mello as he realized how many years had passed since he last saw L, the only man whom he had ever looked up to. With his brilliance and flawless ability to crack the world's greatest crimes singlehandedly, L was the ideal saint for any youngster who wished to become a detective. It was truly a crime for him to die by such petty tactics.

Deep down, Mello regretted never getting the opportunity to work with L as a colleague. Being a successor was a prestigious honor, but it was not of equal substance on receiving the privilege to be considered L's colleague.

Really, Mello just was downtrodden he never got to see his hero in action up-close.

Matt released a mournful groan bringing Mello back to reality. If nothing else he was kept busy keeping an eye on this brilliant idiot- how many oxymorons could he fit into his life?

The fawning teenager looked down-hearted before picking himself back up and cheerfully saying, "Hey can't help myself here, older women in pencil skirts gets me excited everytime."

Pencil skirt? Mello ran through a list of females they had seen today until he finally pinpointed the golden eye freaking wonder Matt was going all gushy over. "Are you talking about Halle?"

Matt nodded, "The very one."

He hoped he wasn't gaping at Matt's confession, but it wasn't a real shocker since Matt always had a thing for blondes. Luckily, he was smitten over a blonde hair super-spy rather than that trashy blonde-headed bimbo Misa Amane, may her soul rot in eternal peroxide. Mello was dead certain that girl's hair was as authentic as her acting skills, poorly done. (When he found out, through breaking news updates, that she had committed suicide by jumping off a ten-story building he had a once in a lifetime desire to perform backflips and sing, "Joy to the World." Unfortunately, he was an expert in many things, but singing and dancing was never his forte).

Well that made things interesting, Halle was sure to find some amusement in knowing some technical genius had the hots for her. He smirked, Halle would be considered by society's views as remarkably beautiful and just as deadly. They had shared some intimate moments, after he had burnt himself trying to escape the Japanese Task Force, since Halle was not the type of woman to turn down spending the night with a man who interested her. Even if he was nine to ten years younger.

They had a few moments in sharing pleasure with each other, but there was no passion just a need to satisfy themselves. After the act, they went about their business as though nothing had happened beforehand. Overall, they were allies who shared similar interests in catching criminals and sometimes some interest in getting to satisfy each other's lust. There was no room or need for romance.

"Careful with that one, she's a handful," Mello said cryptically.

Matt narrowed an eye, "What does that mean?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to comprehend or should I simplify my statement to where it's easier for you to understand?"

A red tint covered Matt over his cheeks and nose as he finally processed Mello's not quite hidden innuendo.

Before Matt could fling back a retort, one of Near's men walked over in briskly strides to meet them. He nodded at them in a form of greeting, before turning back around, saying, "Follow me, gentlemen."

The two shared a speculative glance before following the well-built man who looked like he could bench-press them both without breaking a sweat. Mello thought back to meeting with the gentleman in an earlier incident and recalled hearing Near call this one Rester.

To his right, Matt muttered, "Of course, send the giant to take care of us since somebody had to go all psycho on the underlings."

He soon began whistling some lullaby they had heard back as children, Matt's annoying way of playing innocent. Mello knew him well enough to know the guy could pretend to be a cherub all he wanted, but lightening would strike him down before heaven would claim him as one of it's own.

Mello shot him a glare, "If they had left me the hell alone then there wouldn't have been an issue."

"Whatever you say," Matt said, linking his fingers behind his head.

Rester released a mournful sigh and continued leading them down a dark hallway that was plain and boring. Whoever had decorated this area lacked creativity and had received tips from the Grim Reaper.

Or as they had come to be known-shimigamis. Those monstrous, otherworldly creatures who played the puppeteer over human lives and were a true mystery…until you met someone like Shidoh who ruined that whole scary creature effect.

Sometimes when boredom overcame him, he often question whatever happened to that thing, but then found that he honestly did not care that much. Shidoh with those yellow cat slit eyes, mangy sharp teeth, and body covered with bandages, and cockroach like tentacle things and wings. Overall, he reminded Mello of why pesticides exist. Though he did feel grateful to that dumbass for losing its notebook, for once it had proven itself an invaluable piece in God's great universe…nope. Still, just an idiotic shimigami in the aftermath.

Rester paused outside a metal door and did a quick scan of the two young men, Matt stared back with a blank face, while Mello stuffed his hands into his red jacket and glared.

Opening the door, he said in a grave voice, "You may proceed."

Matt shuffled around him and gazed at the agent with the expression of someone who was staring at a man with two heads. While Mello sauntered along without paying him anymore heed than necessary. Closing the door, Rester continued following them until they reached the small room where Near sat with paper work surrounding him.

The place looked like a medium-sized conference room, except for the mirrors aligned entirely on side and the dimly lit ceiling making it difficult to see the room's corners. A small rectangular table had been shoved against the wall so Near could have more room to work it appeared.

"Welcome Mello and Matt," the twit replied in his usual apathetic manner.

Near began leafing through a random document, and seemed to have forgotten there were other people within the room now. Then again, Near was never the type for small talk, he wanted things said precisely so he could get to the point and then move on.

Awkward, anti-social little bastard who reminded Mello of marsh-mellows, how much white did this twit wear? Was his next goal trying to become a cloud since he was so omniscient? Though he gave Near credit that in recent years the twit had finally ventured outside his hermit hut to discover jeans. Without his genius intellect, Near would probably wind-up as one of those marsh people who live in grass-root huts and lack understanding of human civilization.

"Yoh Near, I see you haven't changed, still playing that whole Bruce Wayne gig" Matt replied with a hint of amusement.

Near paused to take a small glance at Matt before returning to rummaging through the box filled with different files, he did manage to snip in, "And I take it you would be Alfred since you succeed in portraying yourself as the helpful handyman type."

Matt clicked his tongue before muttering, "Touché."

The gamer was not one to resort to arguing after Near made subtle snide comments, he seemed to find good humor in taunting Near and then willingly accepting whatever sarcasm was dished on him

Failing to control his eye roll, Mello decided to get straight to the point, " I see you're hard at work on whatever it is you're currently doing, but can we get straight to the point and avoid these damn pleasantries."

"Already ahead of you, Mello," Near curtly replied, "I'm lying out the evidence found at the murder scenes for this case I'm offering you."

Rester had been standing there silently, but finally broke his vow of silence to grunt distastefully. There was some hidden tension as displayed by the quaking vein evident on the man's neck. Overhearing the noise, Near stopped working to announce, "Rester, I thank you for your services, but you are welcomed to retire for the evening as seeing that you have barely gotten any sleep and there is no immediate danger within the vicinity."

A look of apparent horror washed over Rester, as he stood there gaping his mouth in shock similar to a fish bobbing for food.

Near smirked, "You have my testament here that nothing bad will occur and you are overthinking things."

The older man slightly relaxed on this statement, until Matt decided to play the jester just because he loved terrifying people out of their wits.

He lifted his hands up palms first and did a playful sweeping down motion, he grinned entirely too enthusiastically. "Yeah Rester, you should listen to Near, he has a point. Besides, it's not like we could ever manage to discard the genius boy's body without drawing some form of attention so you shouldn't dwindle too much mental energy in stressing over such tiresome feats."

A finger was shifted to the hoister on the man's waist containing his gun, but Near placed his hand up in a halt position, "Ignore him Rester, Matt possesses the bad habit of trying to stir trouble up just to stifle his boredom."

A conflicted register of emotions crossed over Rester's face, before he removed his trigger finger from the leather gun holder and nodded. He slowly turned away issuing a death glare in both guests' direction and heading out.

"Man that guy needs to loosen up," Matt cattily replied while placing a cigarette in his mouth and removing his lighter from that damn beige vest.

"While you need to tighten your mouth muscles and refrain from provoking my men," Near responded forcefully, but still in that blatant expressionless voice of his. "Also please put out that cigarette."

Matt grinned as he finished lighting up the tip, "Relax Near, I've already checked and this room lacks all the safety hazard fire prevention systems such as fire extinguishers which means that this room was just recently developed wasn't it?"

"Looks like you still possess an observant eye in the most non-idealistic times, Matt," Near responded.

"Awe shucks you're warming my heart, and also this room lacks the proper lighting and temperature settings, it looks as though this room was just recently furnished without checking over all the details," Matt continued.

The other two occupants in the room stared at Matt dumbfounded, the person of interest shrugged his shoulders and took another puff of his cigarette.

Mello's eyes narrowed, "How the hell did you come to this conclusion, when we've only been here for five minutes or more?"

Matt clucked his tongue, "Well, you were so uptight on having to meet up with Near and being hassled over by the gun patrol zealots, that you failed to notice all the cargo boxes along the way."

"Plus," Matt flicked a thumb over his shoulder, "there are millions of power cords back they're all jumbled up because some idiot can't determine which wire goes where. So overall, the rest of the building has smoke alarms except this small area because it was recently modeled, and without further ado I hereby announce I can smoke."

"So you did learn something back at Wammy House that did not involved twiddling your thumbs, analytical skills quite a necessary skill trait when working in this line of field," Near relied smugly, "now that that is settled I'm lying out the rest of the evidence for you two to look over."

Near placed two fingers on two photos and dragged them to the side for Mello to pick up, "As I told you earlier, there have been a series of murder done in New Jersey in different neighborhoods. None of the victims knew one another, and none of them have any common similarities. We have noted that their age range falls between fifteen and thirty years of age. We believe the killer wanted victims who could put up a struggle before dying, these two," he tapped his fingers on the pictures he had laid to the side, "are the first two victims."

The two men drew up closer, and Matt took it upon himself to examine the photos first since he stood closer.

"I should warn you the images are disturbing," Near said.

Matt snorted, "Please, I've seen so many dead bodies from crime scenes surely this isn't going to be any different."

He bent over to lift up the pictures. "Let's see what we got he-" Matt croaked upon seeing the images, Mello titled his head to stare at his friend curiously. It took a lot to make Matt freak out since he had gotten adjusted to dealing with grisly murders over the past few months.

"What's wrong, Matt?" he inquired cautiously since Matt looked to be at the point of vomiting.

Matt stalked over to Mello and lifted up his hand to slam the photos into his palm before walking off to crouch on the floor and continue puffing.

He grew alarmed by his friend's behavior but decided not to think too much about it, he looked down at the photos in his hand and decided curiosity was a temptous bitch. He examined the photos and could now see why Matt reacted in such a horrified manner.

The first picture displayed a burnt corpse, who appeared to be male given the large stature and clean-cut black hair that hung limply from a small section of scalp that wasn't burnt off. The figure had been cuffed to the wall by his wrists and had apparently struggled throughout the horrific ordeal as seen by the markings on the clay floor. Paint was flowing on the ground and a small blank canvas could be seen placed farther off to the side. This victim had been murdered in an art studio; he could make out small paintbrushes tossed on the ground and the half burnt paintings.

His hand began to spasm and he had to suck in a deep gulp of air before releasing slowly. It frustrated him that even just seeing the image was sending his body into panic mode, but luckily he had learned that with deep breaths and pushing out all negative thought helped to calm the mind to where he could get through this struggle.

After his body began to relax and his nerves were not screaming to have mercy, he looked at the second image.

The second body was a female; she appeared to be in her late twenties, her body was an unnatural tint of blue. Her eyes were vacant and her lips had lost all form of color, she was laid on the ground beside a lake, the rope was still wound about her body. Her stomach had some stab wounds, but a note on the back of the picture read that she had been tied to the one of the poles upholding the dock nearby during an apparent thunderstorm and had suffered hypothermia.

He studied the pictures so more trying to determine what had freaked Matt out, they had seen murders such as these before so what was so special…he brought the image closer as he finally noticed what had been so unsettling to Matt. The symbols placed near the body, the Pagan symbols Near had been talking about on the phone prior.

Above the man's head was a burgundy triangle that was pointing up; his hands had been tied to the two corners on the obtuse side of the triangle. He realized the burgundy triangle was from the man's blood since he could see some areas where the blood had dripped down the walls. While the female's ankles had been tied together and her wrists had severe rope marks where someone had tied her arms to the sides of the dock. The symbol of an upside down triangle had been cut into her abdomen.

"What the hell?" Mello said in horrified astonishment.

"I forewarned you both the images were disturbing," Near said glumly, twirling a strand of hair, he paused and looked up towards the ceiling, "there are two more victims that followed with two other symbols drawn."

Mello lift his hand down to see Near better, "How did you guys determine they were Pagan symbols."

Near leaned up, still staring at the ceiling, "At first, we were uncertain what the symbols were since they were such basic figures seen in everyday life. But then we took in account of the murdering styles and then we were able to connect the dots."

Mello lifted the two images up to where the images could face Near, he tapped at the photos, "What do these symbols mean?"

"Gevanni did some researching and came to discover the symbol placed above the deceased male victim is the Pagan symbol for Fire, this symbol is meant to display the masculine qualities of strength and power. While the one cut into the female is Water, in Paganism the symbol represents feminine qualities and displays the calm, serenity of women. The funny thing is both symbols are meant to represent life, and the killer seems to have a sick sense of humor since he drew these symbols after their death and stained the symbols with the victim's blood."

Matt grumbled, "Definitely, a sick sense of humor all right."

"So why is Paganism involved in these murders, I thought these symbols are meant to represent peacefulness in human life," Mello continued.

Near sighed, and said with a hint of desperation, "We're still looking into these facts."

Near picked up a sheet of paper and began skimming through the information written, but it was obvious he was upset from the way his shoulders had tighten and the firm grip he placed on the paper.

"So is the killer murdering for some religious purpose or in order to be socially accepted into a cult? Or just some artistic bastard who wants to leave some calling card through these symbols?" Mello asked, he felt like he was spilling out word vomit, but he was just too curious to stop.

How many or could be added into every sentence, he realized with frustration. Nothing was adding up still, there were so many possibilities and not a single one of the leads could wind up at the same point.

Mello was reminded of the twisted psychopath known as BB-Beyond Birthday- who murdered to try seeing how long it would take before L captured him. Was this killer someone trying to get attention or did he have a hidden vendetta? He stared at the victims' bodies harder, "What is his purpose?"

"Her." Near replied bluntly.

This drew Mello's attention, "You already have pinpointed the killer's gender?"

"No, I just overheard you say his purpose, we still have no links to the killer, but we should not automatically assume its male, a female is just as capable of barbaric crimes as any male."

"And this is why folks I'm never getting married," Matt mumbled in a frustrated groan, Mello shot a glare at the back of Matt's head. Leave it to Matt to fling in some dry humor when things were getting too serious.

"There are two more cases involved, the victims are as follows- a female who is in her early teens and the most recent is a nineteen year old male. They also have the blood-drenched symbols. I'm offering you both this case since the police have no idea on determining who this killer is and what is its overall goal. We're not even certain if it's a single culprit or what. We have few leads and people are growing frustrated. Before I proceed any further and waste our time I need to know if you're interested?"

A pregnant silence followed and Near began picking off lint that had built on his sleeves. Still huddling in the corner, Matt smoked away and seemed to be lost in thought, but his goggles had been pushed up to rest on his head meaning he was paying attention.

Mello was not displaying the same nonchalant attitude as the other two; internally he was in a battle of dual interests, but externally he continued folding and unfolding his arms. He began pacing at one point and stopped when he realized he was on the move. But his mind continued to move- Should he get involved with this case because it sounded fascinating and worth his while; or should he leave it to other professionals and continue working on measly crimes that weren't worth the effort? He had developed more caution before taking cases after almost winding up dead two times during the Kira case, and he had Matt as an accomplice and felt responsible for keeping an eye over the kid. He was the one who was responsible if Matt was murdered since it was his emotions that always winded up getting the best of him. He had learned o become more rational and not jump into the fray of things, but humans were flawed creations and were sure to mess up sooner or later.

So why not make a few mistakes?

The quiet members in the room jumped when the sounds of a wooden chair being dragged across the room ruined the quiet atmosphere. Mello had yanked one of the chairs, placed to the side, and had dragged the thing over to where Near was crouching. After getting it in the perfect position, he sat down and leaned his elbows down to rest on his knees and let his arms hand down.

Near looked at him curiously, and Mello snorted, wasn't the kid supposed to be a genius?

"Well what are you waiting for, are you going to give me all the information or sit there and stare at me like some mute?"

Near smirked, "So Mello, I see that you have agreed to take the case."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

Matt choked, "This better not end up with me getting killed again."

"And if you don't shut up, you'll be dying before we even head out!" Mello snarled, and Matt groaned.

Unbeknownst to them, the agents had been listening in quietly to guarantee no deaths would occur tonight. Gevanni chuckled and mumbled that things were about to get real interesting and Halle nodded, biting her lower lip. Either everybody was going to walk out of there safe tonight or World War III was about to occur any moment.

She prayed for the former.


	6. Chapter 6

Rant- St. Patrick's day is coming up and I'm psyched! I've never had green beer before so this is a goal of mine for this year, though I'll admit I hate beer- it has a nasty taste! Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Btw remember when I said things are going to get switched up soon enough? Just wait and see, but here's a question to leave you all guessing- on the description for this story it says a case comes up that needs all their assistance, do you all think this is the very case? Hmmmm?

Chapter 6

How many hours had the three of them been down here?

Mentally, Matt could hear the ticking sounds of a clock as the hands rotated round and round. While the two prodigal children looked over all the information for this Paganism creepy shit happening in New Jersey; he sat there somewhere in-between brain-dead and hyperaware. He tried to pay attention as they talked but the more Near drone on and on the more bored he became. Near, that little marsh-mellow, always had the bad habit of going into over details about anything and everything. He sat there explaining the symbolism between the fire and water symbols for thirty minutes straight.

Thirty minutes…

Thirty…

Thirty freaking minutes!

While Mello had to throw a conniption fit whenever he suspected Near was talking down to him. Luckily, this had only happened twice at the beginning of the case review when Near had asked Mello to stop chewing on the chocolate bar so damn loud because it was giving him a headache.

Matt wanted to look for a hiding place because you never told Mello to stop eating his chocolate, never. If Mello stopped eating that damn brown bar of gooey deliciousness the world would suffer the wrath of the most hormonal bitch in history. Seriously Mello's mom must have had twenty bars of chocolate a day during the gestation period because nobody ate that much chocolate without puking it back up later.

He patted his pockets trying to find another cigarette package, but unfortunately had already gone through a whole package during his extreme boredom period. And now here he laid on the ground, eavesdropping on their discussion, while punching away at buttons on his PSP.

He had found an old Star Wars game and was blasting away at enemies. There was some difficulty with the stupid battle system because it kept freezing on him during the middle of an intense battle between the Sith and rebels. Finally, when his game froze for the fiftieth time he gave up and clicked the thing off and rolled to his side to listen in to Mary's Little Lamb and Hormonal Bitch continue scanning through files.

So far they had found out some details of the victims.

Victim One- Simon Parham, around 24 years old and of slight Scottish descent, was originally a red head working as some bar tender at a local pub in Hoboken. He had been well known around the community and was considered the cautious type when approached by strangers. He was also an aspiring artist who was interested in modern art. Police suspected he was murdered after staying late from a night session with fellow artists. Apparently, he had been knocked out, there were signs of head drama, and then was lit on fire.

Matt had to admit somebody really had a bad sense of dark humor since they had chosen to use fire as the means of death for a red head. A picture of what the guy looked like before death depicted him as brawny and could be considered a meathead by some. The Fire Symbol represented masculinity and strength that was shown by his height and muscle definition.

Next up was Victim Two- Katherine Richards, 27 years old and of Canadian descent, who was literally dragged off her running trail and stabbed in the stomach a few times and tied to the docks while falling unconscious. Suffering from the loss of blood and cold water had made her lose body heat quickly. She suffered hypothermia and was left to rot. An elderly couple that was going to go fishing found her. The woman lived in a small neighborhood in Pittsburg they had reported seeing her at the local pharmacy. After talking with her coworkers, the police discovered she often went on runs through the trails in the woods only used by the extreme runners. The last person who saw her alive was boyfriend Jackson Wiles, 29 years old and worked at the local gym, she had stopped by to drop off some movies they were going to watch the next night and then headed home.

The picture depicted her as petite in stature and having chocolate brunette hair, her skin was the color of chalk except for the purplish wounds where she had been stabbed.

Besides being a woman, she had been chosen as the victim for Water because she was described as a calm introvert who was more of an observer type. The Water symbol described women and tranquility so she was a perfect match.

These murders were giving him the creeps, whoever was committing these atrocious crimes, had some skill in remaining undetected. Matt suddenly recalled the time Mello described the beings called shimigamis to him; how they were strange creatures from another realm entirely and chose who and when someone would die.

Matt began to have cold chills and jumped when one ran from his head all the way down to his toes. He quickly resumed a nonchalant to hide his prior discomfort, taking a small glance over he could see Mello still looking intensely at the paperwork while Near happened to glance his way. Matt did a small wave and Near continued giving him that blank stare like he was staring into his very soul. Growing uncomfortable, Matt began to whistle and looked everywhere but at Near. When he looked back finally, the brat was back to work, but Matt could swear there was a sardonic grin that had replaced his usual apathetic expression.

That little shit! And he had actually stood up for the runt whenever Mello got too aggressive in his bullying back at Wammy's. Matt often wondered whether Near had been abused as a child also since he would remain emotionless whenever he was being hassled. But since he always remained emotionless for the most part, you could never be certain just what had happened to him. Like many of the orphans it was a guessing game.

"So this is victim three, Regina Anderson, a fifteen year old African American female?" Mello asked as he read the back of the photo.

"Yes," Near stated, as though the answer was obvious.

Either Mello was too tired to notice the condescending tone in Near's voice or had decided to overlook it… for once.

"Can you read for me the information on her?" Mello asked, still examining the photo.

Near picked up a random blue file and flipped the cover open, he began to skim through the papers until finding the information. "Regina Anderson was snatched when she had wandered off during a school rally at a football game. She was a cheerleader who was known for her hyperactive nature; and was very decorated when it came to cheerleading competitions."

Near flipped a page, "Her body was found tied to a tree where she had been used as target practice. Shot to death by arrows to the neck, stomach, arms, torso, and legs."

Mello continued to skim through the picture; he kept turning the image from side to side. He released a frustrated growl, "I cannot find the damn symbol in this one."

"Look at the arrows."

"Huh?" Mello lifted the picture down and gave Near an exasperated expression.

"This one was harder to find since the killer decided to try a different method," Near leaned up to point at where the arrows must have been located, "look closely."

Matt had given up looking at the pictures because his stomach couldn't handle the blood at the moment; he still suffered from terror episodes whenever he saw blood. Sometimes Mello detected his stress because Mat would become more nervous and twitchy. He cringed when he recalled the scolding he had received from Mello one day. It literally was one of those moments where Mello rammed him up against a wall because he tried to avoid confrontation, while Mello lived on it. He had to admit that he had become more careless while on cases and tried to handle the stress by giving himself adrenaline rushes. He still had no clue how he did it, but he had trained himself, after the near death experience, to literally get a high on feeling panicked. All his senses intensified until he felt invincible, and he didn't give a damn if he had another traumatic experience because he was obsessed with this euphoric feeling. During a gun shootout in Arkansas, he had lost all reason when he got trapped in the middle of the gun feud. He began shooting at anything that moved and luckily a cop managed to get close enough to grip his wrist and force him to break hold over the weapon. Mello had witnessed the cop during the act and had to testify that they were not criminals and were trying to help the police. Somehow they managed to get off with a warning; personally Matt thought that it was Mello's skills at being an influential persuader that saved their asses that day.

Later that night, Mello had a one on one intervention with Matt, it wasn't pretty, but in the end he was grateful. Without Mello giving him the beating of a lifetime and a personal wakeup call, he would probably had winded up dead already. Though he was kind of bitter about having to walk around with a black eye for a week.

"Wait a second," Mello mumbled, "I think I figured it out."

He pointed at the picture and began to trace the area where the arrows had made contact, there was one area he pointed out specifically but Matt was still a good couple of feet away to see perfectly.

"Her arms and legs have been spread apart, the arrows have mostly been focused across the arms and upper torso region. A few strays were shot to try focusing the attention away from this small fact," Mello said this with some enthusiasm.

Near nodded, "Well done, the symbol for her is Air, this one represents life. The saying a breath of fresh air fits the symbol and Regina quite well."

Matt shivered; this was apparently the youngest of the victims, to die so young. What a strange, cruel world humans lived in where children were slaughtered mercilessly. He had stopped considering himself a child long ago, but this girl had not known pain and suffering yet.

The other victims were just as unfortunate and taken far too early in their time, but there was something about a kid dying that filled one with melancholy.

"Then, our last victim Miguel Garcia, nineteen years old and has Hispanic origins, battered to death in the woods. Had been dragged off campus at his community college while leaving class, grabbed in a deserted parking lot while attempting to open car door," Near was quoting this off from the top of his head apparently. This time he did not require any paperwork, he continued, "The Earth symbol was used for him."

Mello rubbed his eyes and released a tired yawn he hadn't fallen asleep since Near's call the previous day. Actually neither of them had gone back to sleep since their early departure from Los Angeles. Matt's back groaned from staying in one position for too long. The crick in his back made him sit up and stretch his arms to pop the aching joints. He released a tired yawn and then rolled his eyes. So yawns really were contagious.

Near examined both men as they stared languish at nothing, Mello was staring at the ground and Matt was staring up at the ceiling hoping the dim lights would manage to wake him up slightly.

"Why don't you both retire for the evening?" Near suggested. "It's obvious you both are running out of energy fast, we can conclude in the morning."

Matt wanted to hug Near at the moment and tell him he was the most special lamb of the flock; when he realized what he had just thought he slapped his forehead. Great, he was so tired he was willing to become all emotional and cuddly and that shit. He sat up straight and tried to regain a sense of masculinity after thinking such creepy thoughts.

That was it- tomorrow he was going out and finding some chick to spend some "quality" time with a.k.a. bang.

He had been sexually deprived lately and it was becoming more obvious because any female who walked by looked appealing. And that Halle Lidner, man how much he wanted to get personal with her.

"No we're fine, nothing to worry about," Mello said in a determined voice, that sounded strained. He lifted up his chocolate bar to begin chewing on.

Near grinned sardonically, "Oh really, then care to explain why you keep biting at air."

Mello squinted an eye at Near confused until he looked down to see that he had, in fact, been chomping down at air. He stared at the invisible gaseous space in front of him with exhausted annoyance. He finally managed to turn his head and stared at Near with a heated expression, "Where the hell is one of your privately own properties at? If you don't mind I would like to take advantage of your offer once again."

Near gave him a blank look, "Why don't you take advantage of the couches upstairs since neither of you look capable of driving safely at the moment."

Mello looked alarmed that Near would think he was capable of such a human weakness such as exhaustion. Matt snorted, he had had it up to here with Mello's tough exterior, could he just shut up and take the offer without bitching for once? Just ONCE?

"I'll have you know-" he was silenced by someone shoving a chocolate bar in his mouth, Matt rested an arm on top of the auburn blonde's head and did a three finger wave at Near. Near gave him a crooked smile, and Matt grinned.

He could careless about the blonde and his pride; there were times when all a man needed was a comfortable place to relax. For him, that time was now and Mello could just shove it.

"So what floor is that couch at?" Matt asked excitedly.

Near closed his eyes, chuckling, "Third floor near the vending machines, I have seen some of the new interns often sneak in some naps during shifts."

Matt grew silent, and continued resting on Mello who was still trying to get the wrapper from out of his mouth. Near cocked his head to stare at Matt in question as to why he was giving him such a confused look. Out of nowhere, Matt asked in a voice that almost sounded drunk, "Near, you know how to walk?"

Mello finally managed to yank the bar out of his mouth and began gasping for air, Near gave the gamer a bland glare, "Matt, why don't you go to sleep?"

For once, Matt didn't have to be asked twice, he scurried away while Mello continued to try regaining his lost air. Near rolled his eyes and resumed working, he never was one for getting some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters, whether its anime or game related I don't own whatsoever.

Rant- I should be finishing a mid-term paper but then I said screw it. Anyways, I'm trying to see how long I can go without dropping the f-bomb, trust me this thing is going to get an M rating at some point but I'm trying to challenge myself. Plus, I like to skirt around the edges and see how close I can get without going over the line. Should forewarn you all I think I'm going to start making some chapters include all P.O.V.'s since I think I've given just enough characterization to the trio that people can understand them as individuals. But I like writing as a third person omniscient viewer, and trying to stick to keeping everything under one character's main views is _killing me. _

Anyways new chapter, and I'm going to begin practicing switching things up because staying the same gets boring, but love you one and all. (I'll start writing who's POV above each section when I try adding all the characters in). Thanks for the reviews lovely followers! And I am the type to write back just to show my gratitude so accept my love! Ha-ha

Chapter 7

_Mello's POV_

Mello twisted and turned on the rock hard couch, which screeched with protest everytime he moved a single inch. Finally, his body hit point-blank exhaustion and he collapsed on the small dingy pillow face first.

After suffering from suffocation from Matt's surprise attack, he had attempted to choke the life out of his so-called ally. But the little booger proved harder to catch when running on one hour of sleep. Matt had dived behind couches, kicked trashcans in his way, and even grew desperate enough to start flinging random games contained within his vest at Mello's head.

New goal before heading out- _Burn that damn piece of clothing to cinders_.

Mello flopped himself over to stare at sleeping beauty down yonder on the other side of the room snore his head off. The gamer was laid out in his usual erratic way, two legs on top of the back of the couch, while one arm was flopped over his eyes and the other kept twitching on the floor. A Saint Bernard slept in more human-like positions than Matt.

Calculating Matt's demise in his head, Mello swore that when he finally got well rested up, that punk was going to pay.

With that happy mind in thought, he rolled over and faced the inside of the couch and began drifting off to sleep. Secretly, he would kill for a damn blanket because it was cold as a bitch near the vending machines.

_Near's POV_

"Agent Lidner, are you awake?" Near asked, speaking into the microphone.

After Mello and Matt had retired for the night/morning, he moved back into the main monitor room where he could click through the numerous screens looking at the world news reports. He enjoyed this room because it was quiet and he was able to multi-task easier.

After a few more moments of silence, Lidner responded, "Yes Near, I'm currently in the collections office searching through files. Is something the matter?"

Near was intrigued on why she would be in that area of the agency since she was pretty straight-laced on making sure all her payments were paid early. Finally interest won over tact, "Is there a particular reason you're in that area, Lidner?"

A hushed silence followed, and he questioned whether he had infuriated her until hearing the soft clicks of her heels move across the tile floors. So she was walking away somewhere?

He could hear the soft thud of a door being closed, and Halle spoke again, "Actually, there is, Near. I received a call this morning from one of the staff members that someone here owes money and they keep managing to evade the check system. Right now, there is a $500 dollar shortage that is owed to the government and people are beginning to make calls. Although this is a small amount, we do have some enemies in other departments that are looking for a reason to wring our necks, it's best that we keep an eye over our shoulders."

Near frowned, quietly musing over the fact that someone was trying to stir up trouble in the most annoying manner possible. Why not come in waving a gun instead of taking the most cowardly method possible?

Enemies had been made after he kept antagonizing Kira, Light Yagami. They had calmed down after his death, but some were still bitter over his method of tactics. Knowledge of Kira's death was only known to a selected few, and Near had to answer to certain individuals to let them be aware change was coming. But they had agreed to keep Light Yagami's death secret since there would be public outrage. Generally, innocents wanted to avoid useless bloodshed and riots; and the authorities wish to keep these citizens' best interests at heart.

But then there has to be some dipshit who has to cause trouble just because they can. Near began to twirl a lock of white hair, either someone was a complete idiot…or their was a spy in SPK trying to cause them problems.

Near narrowed his eyes, he didn't know who the moron was but he was not going to get away with such a petty crime easily. Most likely it had to be one of the new interns since there hadn't been any problems within the SPK agency until they came in.

Near released a low chuckle, one Halle couldn't hear. All of the new interns were about to be put on bathroom cleaning for a month and Near had files on who suffered from constant bowel problems. So these agents could accidently receive too much salsa with their chips, or drink cheap coffee, or… so many methods to try. Time to make someone's life a living hell.

He knew this was petty and beneath him to resort to such childish tactics, but lately he had been bored and needed some entertainment and here was a golden opportunity. With a plunger added as a bonus.

Maybe he was also suffering from some withdrawals because after Kira was defeated, there had not been a single case which matched up to that monster's status. It was all petty crimes or killers who were amateurs; these idiots left so many handprints behind a clown could crack the case.

But here was the problem, Near wanted a case that did not involve him having to get involved in person with the police. He had no problem solving crimes behind a computer screen with a voice amplifier changing his voice, but there was no way in hell he would actually be willing to meet up with outsiders. They brought in more trouble, and could never be fully trusted.

And if there was one thing he hated it was an untrustworthy ally; thus why Mello and Matt could deal with the newest case. Even though it had intrigued Near, he was still not willing to wander outside the safety of his building to go catch some serial killer in the making. Those two were good at dealing with shady characters, Mello with his crazy eye stare and Matt with his deranged grin when excited combined were enough to make a sociopath shit bricks.

Near chuckled, he also didn't feel like walking around when it wasn't necessary, it deducted his intelligence capacity by 40%.

"Near?" Lidner inquired, she was speaking in a low voice to avoid getting attention drawn to her.

"My apologies, I got sidetracked," he smirked, "thank you for updating me on current problems, after receiving your report I have formulated a way on weeding out the troublemaker quickly. I have already had a 25% hunch about a few members causing trouble and I want to see if my hunch proves correct."

Lidner swallowed awkwardly, "Near, are we preparing to torture someone?"

Near actually released a chuckle that she was able to hear, "Well, yes actually, but it's not the way you imagine. Trust me this person is trying to take cheap jabs at us and I say we match his blows with some of our own. If my predictions prove correct within two weeks this idiot will come out with his hands up waving a white flag."

"And what is your probability that you are correct in your calculations?" she asked. Although she already knew Near was well skilled at acquiring whatever it was he desired, but it didn't hurt to ask simply out of curiosity.

Near pondered over it and knew it was high since the new interns were lazy and tended to complain about anything and everything since they hated working. They were unaware that he hid cameras and sound bits within the common rooms to keep tabs on his employees. It didn't hurt to play safe.

"I believe I stand at 82%."

_Matt's POV_

"And for the act of saving our great kingdom of Crystaltopia, I hereby dub thee Sir Mail Jeevas, knight of the Supreme Realm of Good Hope," proclaimed a tall princess as she laid a sword on his shoulder. Matt kneeled in front of her with his head bowed in respect, but he had caught a glimpse of her and she was a beauty. Her pink dress snugged her in all the right spots and those lips were just begging to be kissed to the point of becoming swollen. And those legs were begging to be wrapped around his waist. And those large breasts were begging to be pushed against his chest. And well she was just secretly begging for a night spent with him.

God, he was happy he had been working out more lately. He was no body builder but he had enough muscle to impress the ladies.

"Please arise, Sir Knight," the princess commanded in a sweet voice. Oh, please don't stop talking.

Matt did as he was told and the room erupted in cheer. Men clapped their hands proud to see someone so young become a new knight, the women wept since a new savior had risen, and the children stared on with eyes full of bright wonder. Matt turned and gave the crowd a small wave and people began cheering louder. Their shouts of joy and tears of gratitude made Matt beam with happiness. He had a grin from ear to ear and he could feel it. He turned towards the princess when he felt her toying with the cords on his chain mail he wore. A wind began to blow his red cape around him, and he secretly admitted that he felt like a complete badass with it on. She pursed her lips and gave him a smothering look that read, "come hither."

He leaned down as she whispered into his ear, "I want you."

His eyes grew huge, "Here, princess, right here?"

She gave him a coy look before stepping on her tiptoes and placing a hand around his neck to brush her lips against the inner skin. His body shivered with pleasure and he tried to fight it but she was too damn hot not too. She smiled at his reaction and stepped down to stare into his eyes with adoration. He returned her gaze with an intensity of his own.

They needed a private room fast, preferably a storage room or hell even a broom closet, because he was about to claim her.

She cocked her head and opened her mouth to say, "Yoh, Matt! Dipshit, rise and shine!"

A masculine voice came out and Matt lost all sexual urges at once, "Huh?"

She spoke again, and that rough masculine voice replaced that sweet, feminine voice once more, "Earth to Matt wake up! I'm this close to beating your head in with a coke can if you continue snoozing, get the hell up now!"

He realized who the voice belonged to now- Mello, freaking hormonal bitch Mello.

Matt had to resist the urge to collapse to the ground in a heap, not only had he been cock-blocked, but this was a freaking hot ass dream that had to be ruined by Mello. Damn it all to hell, Mello!

A hand roughly shook at his shoulder and Matt awoke with a start. His eyes shot open and he stared with delirium at the ceiling for a moment. After he regained his senses and realized everything before truly was a dream, he released a sad soul-wrenching groan. He rolled over to find Mello leaning against the vending machine drinking some coca cola. When he noticed Matt stirring awake he stopped drinking to roll his eyes, saying in that annoyed tone of his," Took you long enough. Did you have good dreams of saving the world from evil Pokémon again?"

That tone stirred Matt up internally, not only had this asshole ruined a good dream, but he ruined it at the BEST PART!

Without giving his next actions any thought, he grabbed the pillow he had been resting on and chucked it hard at Mello. The guy hadn't been expecting that reaction and had no time to block the attack. Mello received a full-face blow that jerked his head back; he managed to catch himself on the couch's arm before he tumbled off.

Mello began sitting up, when Matt began yelling, "Why yes Mello I was having the best damn dream a guy could ask for before you ruined it! You cock-blocking son of a bitch! I was this close, " Matt did a motion of squeezing air between his fingers," this close to getting the goods, but nope you just had to ruin it didn't you asshole!"

Mello stared on with shock; he did blink a few times however. Matt stood there gasping for air; if he stayed one second longer he was about to choke this asshole to death. He swerved around to stomp off before he was charged with murder. He managed to get to the doorframe before he yelled out," And for the record I haven't caught freaking Lugia yet so thanks for adding salt to an open wound man!"

Matt continued stomping through the hallways just to try blowing off some steam, people kept giving him scared glances but he chose to ignore them. After a few minutes of walking around he rounded another corner to find another gray hallway, he released an aggravated groan. How many damn hallways did this place have!

While Matt tried to figure out where he was, Mello still sat on the couch's arm confused on what the hell brought that on. But the more he thought about it the angrier he became until he tilted his head back to suck down the brown liquid and chuck the can into a trashcan. He stood up quickly and stomped over to the doorway where a group of agents where filing in for their morning coffee runs. They were all jabbering on about wishing they could go to some concert being held downtown. Every last one of them had the same crappy crew-cut hairstyle and wore sunglasses. Either they were trying too hard to look badass or Near lacked imagination. He pushed the tuxedo-wearing idiots out of the way and began searching for his victim.

People rounding corners took one look at him and decided to turn the other way or gazed at their mobile phones with a new intensity. They could kiss his ass for all he was concerned because there was only one objective in his mind right now. That punk was going to pay!

Meanwhile a few floors down, Near had received a warning from agents and his internal cameras that trouble was brewing. He released a sigh, and here comes more idiots stirring up new trouble.

Rant- Yes, yes, I know this chapter has little to do with the previous dark chapters, but I wanted to add one funny one in for you guys before they dive back into action. And Matt is slightly OC again, but you know I doubt he was seriously always as calm as the makers may have attempted portraying him to be. His best friend is Mello for crying out loud. Anyways hope you enjoy, and it's back to the case next chapter, this one was more of a funny filler since things have not been as humorous lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Rant- Spring Break is almost here time for fun in the sun, soaking up the rays, and all those other cliché sayings! I may not update during the following week, unless I get stuck inside due to weather. Sorry vacation is vacation, I need a break because school has been a killer.

So back to seriousness, like I said I may start switching POVs from hereon because certain parts will be difficult to write coming from only one of the characters. The last one was written to serve as both a comedy relief moment and practice with switching things up, since I haven't gotten any complaints I don't suspect there'll be any issues.

Chapter 8

_Near's POV_

Near sat huddled on the floor, surrounded in a circle by his toy soldier collection. He had just gotten all the vintage plastic figurines with goofy drill sergeant hats and camouflage gear to stand in a perfect circle; when all hell broke loose.

There he had been quietly minding his own business when all five phones contained in the monitoring screen room began buzzing with vigor. All five phones were connected to different lines and Near knew something was amiss when each one began buzzing. Near never received calls, it was usually Gevanni or Lidner who handled that annoying task.

Out of sheer laziness, he was internally pleading for one of the two to come handle this task, but alas luck had other occupations than answering a bum's small request. Near sighed and walked over to one of the console and lifted the phone to his ear, "SPK Headquarters, how can we be of assistance?"

Generally, Near never offered his name, he wanted to avoided detection.

At first, he could hear nothing but clanging noises as though someone was throwing things against a wall. Then, a random man with a southern twang began speaking, "Sir, you will not believe the chaos happening down here! These two fellas just began punching one another like they was fighting over someone calling them momma a bad name or whatnot!"

Near lifted the phone away slightly from his ear as the man began yelling in that god-awful accent, the caller id had registered that it was somewhere of the upper levels of SPK Headquarters. When the man's yells simmered down, Near replaced the phone back against his ear, " First, I need your name agent, "he had to make certain one of the new interns wasn't playing a stupid joke, " and whose fighting?"

More sounds of things colliding and breaking could be heard and he could hear the man shout, "Hot damn!" He could hear the sounds of feet hurrying away and the sounds of a body throwing itself against a hard surface. "Sorry sir, this is Agent Crosslin from forensics, I was on my way to provide you with some DNA I may have found on the body when I stumbled upon a downright rodeo here in the middle of the sector!"

"So you were able to find some fingerprints on the pieces of flesh we managed to gather from the murders?" Near questioned, with a small hopeful hint to his voice. The fight could wait; there were more than enough agents to handle a toss-up between disagreeing parties.

The guy cleared his throat, "Not necessarily, sir. We managed to find some clothing fabric underneath victim four's fingernails that was not identical to what his attire consisted of."

"And?"

"It seems that the police didn't notice since it was mixed in between clumps of dirt underneath his nails, but at some point during the struggle he tried to make a grab for the murderer, and well you'll see when I get down there within a jiffy," Crosslin replied entirely too happy for someone a minute ago panicking over some small tumble between agents. Probably a which person had more kills fight or whatnot?

Before Near could response, Crosslin yelled out, "Lord have mercy, somebody stop that boy before he shoots up that youngling there!"

_Boy? Shoots up? Youngling? _Near got that uneasy feeling that these small pieces of evidence led to one particular blonde. And youngling referred to the brunette haired accomplice of his.

The phones continued ringing away in the background and now he knew why, the agents were getting scared stupid because two idiots had to go throw out of proportion temper tantrums and display unnecessary recklessness.

Near glared at the blank computer monitor in front of him and began twirling his strand of hair that seemed to be gaining special attention these past few days. Leave it to those two to throw a whole agency into a tizzy within 24 hours.

He could shouts of encouragement within the background and heard Gevanni yelling for everyone to back up from the scene. Near was thankful that Gevanni was good at always getting a task done whether it was lock-picking, surveillance, or currently cuffing down two idiots who were fighting him tooth and nail.

Gevanni had just earned his vacation because simmering down a fight between the two boys wasn't pretty. Matt never was the type to engage in physical fights, but whenever pissed off enough he proved to be able to hold his own. Though he often limped off with several bruises in the end. While Mello was like the human epitome of unadulterated rage, it was like he because something else entirely in his fights, something un-human almost. Usually, people got so freaked out being in his line of fire that they ran off before a true fight ever broke out.

Near questioned what got those two fighting since they usually left one another alone when angry. Who pissed off whom?

"Crosslin," Near spoke into the phone firmly, as the southern was hooting and hollering about somebody finally owning a pair of balls in this department. Near concluded he was referring to Gevanni handling the juniors.

"O sorry sir, I got sidetracked, some upper gent came and took care of the situation, now I will be down shor-"

"No, that's okay, the gentleman is known as Gevanni and you can hand him the files," he cut off Crosslin without a second thought. Near knew either Rester or Lidner were nearby since the three always worked as a team so Gevanni had some sort of backup.

Crosslin made a humph sound but grunted in annoyed agreement. He could the man walking and decided to add in, "Oh, and Crosslin."

The man made an hmm noise to show he was paying attention, Near could hear the faint whispers of Crosslin handing over the files to Gevanni. The sounds of scraping could be heard slightly in the background, but Near chose to not think too deeply into it, "Please tell Gevanni to bring those two morons down here, I think it's time for some arrangements to be made."

Thirty minutes later

Two fuming young men sat cross-legged on the floor in the monitoring room. Their hands were tied behind their backs with plastcuffs. Neither man looked at one another and instead focused their attention elsewhere.

And they both had seen better days.

Matt had a bloody lip that had been split open on the left side. His right cheek was slightly swollen with redness to it. His vest had some tear marks from being yanked too hard on, and his shirt underneath was coated in sweat. There were also tear marks in the red and black shirt along the sleeves. He had been pushed in by Gevanni, along with Mello, and Near noticed he grimaced whenever he took walked on his right leg. His brown hair was tousled up more than normal and unfortunately one side of his goggles had a crack in it. If he had worn the useless accessory he may have managed to avoid getting that current bruise revealing itself above his left eye.

Matt seemed to have calmed down thanks to Gevanni offering up a cigarette earlier. Now he sat there staring off into the distance, puffing away on his cancer stick and looking like he was itching to do something to keep himself preoccupied.

He probably was dying for his PSP, which Near was keeping away since these two were facing punishment.

If Matt received some medical care to his open cuts and ice on his sore muscles, he would turn out okay within a few hours Near presumed. Near turned his attention to the other young man seated on Matt's left.

Whereas Matt looked like he had fought his way out of a blender, the other combatant looked like some deranged tiger released from the zoo. He kept clenching and unclenching his teeth and growling at some unseen presence located within his line of vision. He would periodically turn to shoot a glare at Matt or Gevanni before twisting back around to fume some more. His hair was coated in sweat and while Matt had finally stopped sweating; Mello was dripping wet since he kept fighting against the restraints. His leather attire looked slightly faded, but the material proved durable since no tears could be seen. Mello's right cheek was bruised and his arms had some bruises as well. Mello had attempted to twist his way out of Gevanni's hold at one point and Near had seen that his wrists were bloody. Some blood had dripped down from the torn skin onto the metal floor; luckily the cuts weren't too severe that they had hit a nerve.

Mello would need the same medical procedures, and perhaps some disinfectant for his wrists to avoid infection.

Honestly, despite being sweaty, having bruised bodies and egos, and worn out these two seem to have faired better than Gevanni. The poor guy's blue suit was soaked to his skin with sweat, and his black hair was clinging to his forehead. His blue eyes were red and he looked beyond exhaustion, in fact, he looked ready to crash at any moment. And now here he was coughing his lungs up sick with the flu or something and he still managed to carry out his duties. Near narrowed his eyes, those people upstairs were getting a message on following procedure and quit acting like lazy dumbasses.

Luckily, Gevanni has received some assistance from Rester and Lidner since these two were a handful.

Near swore the new interns had about as many brain cells as an amoeba; so practically none.

Gevanni had been working extra shifts to take care of his ill mother, who is in a nursing home somewhere in Washington. The woman's Parkinson's had grown worse within the last year and Gevanni kept trying to afford all the latest medicines and gadgets to help her. His father was still healthy, but age was catching up quick on him. He had developed stumbling problems, and his legs were giving out easier.

The eighteen year old rubbed his eyes and turned his full attention to his fellow orphans; who were still seething with anger.

"I have heard from the agents upstairs that you two got into a fistfight, may I ask what brought on these aggressive attacks?"

His question was met with silence; Matt released a few puffs like an old man holding his tongue trying to maintain some form of reservation. Though he was trying to maintain some form of pride, it was becoming more and more obvious how weary he was. His shoulders kept slouching down and his puffs were not puffing with the same ferocity as when he was first dragged in there.

If Gevanni offered a blanket and pillow, Matt would be dead to the world.

Near focused his gray eyes on Mello and as usual the other successor wore that battle harden expression of a warrior; but sometimes you could catch glimpses of a weary young man who seemed lost.

Near sighed and began aligning his soldiers into an offensive formation, he spoke again, "Perhaps my question was not heard or mutually ignored the first time, so I'll ask once more. Why did the two of you engage in a physical fight within a public area of the headquarters when you are guests to the agency and already hold limited rights because of past affiliations?"

It seemed silence would once again meet his question, but Matt was the one who spoke up. The tired gamer had to signal to Gevanni for the cigarette to be removed, and muttered a quick thanks to the sweaty agent. If nothing else, Matt was always the one who tried to display some common courtesy.

He straightened up and focused a weary gaze at Near, "Look, it was a simple case of pent-up aggression and frustration, okay. I'm sorry, things got ugly upstairs, but sometimes-crazy shit happens because of stress. I think we all can agree that since Kira was defeated we all have faced different struggles, some of us have it worse than others."

Matt gave Near an intense stare as though he was searching for something hidden within Near's subconscious. Near was confused as to why Matt was looking at him like that. Then, a frowning Matt turned his deep gaze on Mello's back and his frown deepened.

Near tilted his head. Had they all suffered from the aftermath of Kira's reign? Near stared at an action figure with fake interest. A scowl formed on his face as he quickly realized that even he had suffered issues. While Mello and Mat suffered from post-traumatic stress (Near kept it hidden that he noticed their aggravation or sudden nervousness when confronted with issues relating to guns and fires), Near had noticed he suffered from extreme boredom. The kind of boredom where a person wanted to lay down daily and watch the world go by without taking any role in it. And nothing excited him anymore he had a few cases pop up, but nothing that filled him with anticipation.

Near flicked over a soldier in irritation, the whole concept of being bored and listless after some sociopath's death was just ridiculous.

But then again, he and Mello had spent four years of their lives dedicated to capturing that maniac; and Matt joined in the last few months of Light Yagami's almost victory of world domination.

So it was pretty understandable to a 65% degree as to why they were so damn moody and irritable these days.

"So basically you're saying-"

"That it was two guys who have problems and we took out our stress on each other instead of trying to work it out on our own, " Mello interrupted.

Matt nodded and inclined his head towards Mello's way, "What he said."

Near scowled, people usually believed he was angry about something; but secretly that was his own way of showing he was pleased. These two were the type to hold a personal vendetta against those who did them wrong, so it was truly relaxing that for once they owned up to their mistakes and seemed to be over the drama.

Perhaps, this was what some people called a God's send?

"I'm happy you both are making amends in your own way, but I want it known I will no longer tolerate such uncouth behavior, understood?"

Both men still had that worn out gaze to their eyes, but he noticed they slightly nodded.

"Good, now let's get started."

_Mello's POV_

The blonde hair twenty-one year old groggily rubbed his eyes and stared at all the notes gathered and attempted to piece the pieces together. One of the first things he noticed was the different ethnic backgrounds of the victims. Not one of them was of the same background, but they all were of different cultures.

Did the murderer or murderers have a hatred of people with non-traditional backgrounds? Mello thought momentarily of the Neo Nazi's and Ku Klux Klan who were bigots, just because they believe they were the superior race and everyone else was trash. A scowl formed on Mello's face, these types of people were a disgrace to mankind. Personally, Mello thought they all should be gathered up and locked inside some convent or prison where they would not be able to provide anymore input into the mainstream culture.

There were already plenty of idiots out there.

Another noticeable feature of these strings of murders was the elaborate styles of torture pre-death. Whoever was the killer was one sick, twisted bastard. Not only were the victims kidnapped in the safety of their communities, but also they were dragged off to areas where they were kept isolated. And then they were tortured; Mello hadn't noticed some of the cuts into the skin where the victims were made to bleed. The unfortunate deceased had probably pleaded for their lives prior to death.

His eyes narrowed, was this the type of bastard who found the scream of agony and despair as music to his ears? Mello managed to stop the shudder that wanted to run through his body. The crazy dick or bitch wasn't going to frighten him. Mello swore silently he was going to capture this culprit no matter what measures had to be taken.

A map of New Jersey had been placed to his left and he studied the different layouts of where the bodies were found.

Most of the victims were taken from rural areas, except for the college student. He may have been the victim chosen to mix things up. The city where his college was located was a well-known urban area dedicated to the late teenager population to the early twenties. It seemed the community college Pepperidge was a couple of miles from a private university. All the elite kids were sent there thanks to their parents' money, Miguel would have attended the university thanks to loans and scholarships. He had a high GRE score it showed.

Though it still wasn't at the level of Near and Mello, he concluded with some haughtiness. Mello heaved a sigh, how conceited was he that he showed such disrespect to the dead?

But then again he prided himself on his intelligence since he never owned many material possessions and never had parental love. The thought of his parents caused him to glower; he never wanted to think of those scum-bugs again, they could vanish into thin air and he wouldn't give one rat's ass. As he felt his body clench, he took a deep breath and released slowly.

After feeling himself cool down, he resumed working, picking up some papers he began to scroll through them. Every so often he would stare down at the map and try to figure out what was the killer's objective.

All the locations were almost hundreds of miles from one another. Near was joking when he said they could have shopped at the same supermarkets. That was one thing he never got about Near, either his humor was dry or didn't make sense. Then, again the twit never made sense to anybody with common sense. The prodigal child of Nirvana was sent to Earth to grace the planet with his intelligence, but he couldn't have a normal conversation to save his life.

Feeling his back stiffen, he crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned back until he heard the desired pop. He rolled his neck until he heard the bone pop. He noticed out of his peripheral vision Matt cringe from the noise before resumed looking through his three laptops for articles on the cases. Good old Matt could never leave home without his five laptops. Unfortunately for him, Near confiscated two of the laptops when Matt began carrying them in from the car. Near's explanation to Matt was that he was not having cords lying around everywhere or paying the extra charges in electricity. At first, Matt looked confused but then decided to shrug it off and begin scrolling through websites after setting up his personal zone in the corner.

While Matt was in his own sanctuary, Near was sitting at the center console in the room stacking cards.

What was up with this kid? Matt had asked what he was doing and Near said in a sharp tone he was calculating how the coordinates of the murders collaborated into one another. Matt, being the sarcastic ass he was, asked Near sardonically if the cards were going to answer all questions. He even used some anime reference to The Heart of The Cards or some crap like that.

The albino wonder looked at Matt as though he was an idiot; for once, his mouth parted slightly and a white eyebrow lifted as he stared at the gamer in disbelief.

Mello didn't know what the hell Matt was talking about since he lived in his own world half the time. Though Mello did find it funny when Near began shooting out the results the computer had found earlier and how he concluded the murders were done in these locations for a certain purpose that was still ambigious.

Matt blinked before drooping his shoulders down and grumbling about that damn punk and Mary's Little Lamb didn't have sass in the fairytale.

Mary's Little Lamb? Mello rolled his eyes who knew why Matt called Near that title. He sneakily took a peek at the youngest Wammy member who was close to finishing his card tower. Then. It dawned on Mello and he wanted to slap himself for being oblivious. Near was pale as a ghost, had white hair, always wore that plain button white shirt, that blank expression, and was short in height. Though Matt had commented that Near had grown slightly.

Of course, Matt would notice height since he was determined to reach 6'0 or else he was desperate enough to use stilts.

A shudder went down his spine from his body cooling down, but he could still feel sweat dripping off him making him feel clammy. Mello wiped a hand across his brow and shrugged off his red leather jacket. He went into one of the pockets and fished out a rubber band to put his hair into a ponytail. People would try to poke fun at him for being a guy wearing his hair up, and those same idiots usually ended up with a black eye or a broken tooth if they continued to be annoying. (Matt often received an elbow to the ribs because he found it funny to yank on the ponytail when Mello wasn't paying attention). Sometimes his long hair made him get hot so the ponytail allowed him to get some air against his neck; it wasn't like he was trying to make a damn fashion statement or look fancy.

People could bite him if they had a problem.

Mello was sitting cross-legged on the floor an elbow rested against his knee and he held his chin in the palm of his hand as he continued reading off information.

Victim Two Katherine Richards lived in Pittsburg that was located about thirty minutes outside Wrightstown, another small town community. Victim One Simon Parham lived within Hoboken City, near the New York city line.

Mello nearly gagged on his own spit when he saw that whoever wrote the information on Victim Four Miguel Garcia did not live in any urban area as some low-rank deputy wrote, he lived in fricking Princeton Township! Another cop had written finer details that actually made sense! Garcia's community college was business related, and he was interested in attending Dow Jones and Company.

Dow Jones and Company, this kid was the cream of the crop.

Whoever this low-rank dipshit was needed to be fired right away because he lacked common sense, and his handwriting was horrendous.

And Victim Three Regina Anderson, lived in Freehold Township. Most visitors visited the area because the Battle of Monmouth was fought nearby. Anderson's high school was not too far off from the location, but the approximate coordinates were not provided.

So, in order of victims, the counties were- Hudson, Burlington, Monmouth, and Mercer.

Coordinates- Hoboken: 40.745251, Pittsburg: 40.034138, Freehold Township: 40.224382, and Princeton township: 40.357115.

What did it all mean? He continued scanning the locations and tried determining how the locations were connected.

He remembered the Pagan symbols for the elements and how they all were completed. Each symbol was related to life, death/destruction, feminism, and masculinity. Such a wide range of symbolisms and nothing led closer to any answers.

Mello was about to call it a good, damn day to get a pot of coffee and forget about the chocolate because he needed some caffeine. And that's when a slip of paper slid out of one of the files he was moving to the side.

Curiously, he picked the paper up and scan through it not thinking too much of it. The paper listed all symbols from different Pagan religions and their meanings. There were rows and rows of the symbols.

He was about to move the symbol to the side when one caught his attention. One with several lines that sloped around each other without ever touching. The figure started out at the top in a round shape much like a humpback whale before going down on both sides in a curve fashion before straightening up. The two outer lines then angled themselves into sharp corners before meeting up near the center where they did not connect. In fact, none of the inner lines that twisted and turn seem to meet at any given point.

Mello could feel his fingers shake in anticipation; he turned the paper over to see that the symbol represented the Labyrinth- similar to a maze, but there is one way out. The symbol also represented life and death.

Mello heatedly grabbed the coordinates and began to draw a crude figure of the Labyrinth. He then began piecing together the coordinates and sure enough they pieced together in certain points of the lines within different regions of the Labyrinth.

Releasing a heavy breath of relief, Mello chuckled. So the maniacal was creating the Labyrinth! He had gotten some of the outer regions done, but all that was left was the entrance and the very center itself.

If the killer was calculating in the way Mello predicted, or hoped, there would only be two more victims. And if the team put together the coordinates and tried piecing together which cities and counties best modeled the Labyrinth then they could catch this monster!

Mello wanted to laugh his ass off now because he could not wait to catch the bastard. Standing up suddenly, enough to startle the younger men, Mello lifted his arm up to chest length and clenched a fist.

Near cocked his head, much like a bird, and stared at him curiously. While Matt tried to swing himself back up to his former position by using his arms as a lever.

Both men stared at him like he had grown three heads in one second.

"I've been looking over the distances between victims and the coordinates, "Mello lifted up the paper where the Labyrinth was drawn to allow them to see, he tapped a finger against the symbol, "I think I've found the answer."

Rant-Sorry, I went on vacation when this chapter first began and I left the first rant up to provide some explanation! But I had a blast and went on several rides at the main theme parks in Disney and Universal. Right now, I'm in love with the Mount Everest ride and Revenge of the Mummy. But my favorites will always include The Haunted Mansion and Spiderman! Hope you guys are still around, but I'll soon return to updating regularly. Though forewarning spellcheck and grammar is acting up again…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any Death note characters or other animated/videogame related characters put within the story.

Rant: So remember when I said updates would be fast again…about that one of my grades dropped due to a blunder on my part and I refuse to allow it to drop further. Finals and projects are being thrown at me so updates are going to be slow. But I'm not bored of the story trust me. On another note, italics will be internal thoughts forgot to mention since I've been focusing more on their dialogues with each other

Anyways here's a new chapter and chapters will come when they do but love you all, and please review trust me I got really shaken up from the fact that one tiny mistake cost me a letter grade and it would just make me smile. Yes, I'm being very vulnerable right now and I'm fine with it.

Chapter 9

_Mello POV_

Mello's finger quivered in anticipation as he pointed out his makeshift drawing of the Labyrinth. He had found an answer this quickly from what had taken other detectives and cops hours and weeks. Yes, he wanted to gloat, but he decided humble was the better route to take.

Near quietly observed him with pursed lips, but Mello detected a hint of pride in Near's eyes. _Had the twit found the information out earlier and just chose to stay quiet about it?_

Meanwhile, Matt with his dinky laptop sanctuary, with an invisible DO NOT DISTURB hovering in the air, stared at Mello with bemusement. The brunette frowned and gave him a questioning glance that read _Seriously? _

The laptops surrounding him were blinking on and off rapidly as Matt multitasked. He was staring at Mello, looking for an explanation, while still clicking away on the next button through the articles. Every now and then he would take a swift peek at one of the headers before refocusing his attention to Mello.

Had to give it to Matt, the kid had talent and could make a great investigator one day if he would just set his ass outside for five minutes. Alas, Matt and his eternal hatred of getting involved with outsiders' problems.

"Come again, Mello?" a perplexed Matt voiced, still tapping away on the laptops. He had taken off his goggles mournfully and set it to the side on a small towel. As though making the inanimate object comfortable one last time. _Is he going to give that damn thing a proper burial, too? And where did the towel come from?_

Mello blinked and regained his composure," I've been studying the longitude and latitude of the murders to pinpoint where exactly the bodies and their hometowns were. Each of the victims lived within a good distance from one another and probably had no direct contact with one another as we know of now," he glided his finger over to the first victim's pen mark and began to go through the territories by order of death, " see the distance between the victims?"

Matt leaned over his laptop to try seeing what Mello was pointing out, but the distance was proving to great since he kept squinting his eyes and if he leaned over anymore he was going to topple over. Finally his tired corneas must have been the deciding factor because Matt left his safe haven to tread over. His pace was slow and he still looked to be in slight pain by the way he staggered and Mello felt like a dick since he knew he was to blame; but he was stubbornly refusing to believe he was solely to blame for Matt's current predicament. After treading over, Matt hunched down and took a deep painful intake as he managed to rest on his haunches, despite trying to hid the pain Mello could see Matt stubbornly gripping the seams of his jeans as he tried to shuffle around getting comfortable. Mello needed to talk to Matt about wearing something other than striped shirts and vests year round, but Matt always showed confusion as to why his apparel wasn't appropriate… somewhere in this world Waldo was questioning where his wardrobe went missing.

Meanwhile, Near had silently strolled over and taken a seat in his usual crouched position. Mello hadn't heard him moving and his body jerked when he looked to his left one moment and there was nothing more than vacant air, and the next a warm body was occupying that free spot. When Mello had jerked back from being startled Near gave him a questioning look before returning to gazing over the map details. Someone else who needed to work on changing his appearance up, Near. If you look like a ghost, move like a ghost, and possess the facial expressions of the deceased then people are automatically going to assume you are one of the deceased, no questions asked.

Mello popped his knuckles to resume a sense of masculinity, he really needed to stop giving a damn about appearances… but then again Matt may have had a point when he called the older male a metrosexual. _Why can people just not understand we, the Germans, are bold naturally and when we dress, talk, or go about life we want to make certain we leave an impression that is memorable? _

For some reason, the image of a short man wearing a strict, tight uniform sporting a little stub of hair below his nostrils popped up in the back of his mind and it made Mello rethink his values.

The younger boys, after Matt finally got comfortable, leaned in to study the map. Near stared straight ahead and his gray eyes roamed over the map with quiet intensity as he was assessing every minute detail, probably storing the information for later use. While Matt had managed to sneak another cigarette off Gevanni, he placed the cigarette in his mouth for later use, and cupped a palm under his chin and looked over the information with boredom. But, Mello had known him long enough now to know that despite people's first impression being of Matt being a bored, neglectful young man he really did have an amazing ability to recall information simply from memory alone. Even if he did act like he would rather be hiding out in some attic somewhere.

The expressionless voice of Near, who made Mello, who had been lost in thought, twitch, pondered out-loud, " I can see that they are within a good hundred miles of each other for the most part."

"Yes," Mello responded quickly.

"And I can see from your atrocious drawings, " Near absently gazed at the crudely drawn lines, Mello had to clench his fist to keep from childishly pushing Near over, "how the killer picked these locations precisely for the point of aligning the labyrinth out." Near continued assessing the map before quietly asking," But what makes you believe there are only two more victims?"

Mello, who was secretly still basking from excitement in his discovery, was taken back, "What do you mean, Near? Of course most of the Labyrinth has been laid out already and the only thing lacking are the core center and where a supposed entrance could be. So two victims to cover those portions and then the killer is done and can _attempt_ going on another killing spree to create another Pagan symbol ritual ceremony scene for his sick little fantasies massacre."

Mello tried hiding the bitterness from his brusque explanation, but he was still carrying some past scars of inferiority that he thought had been diminishing shortly over time. Perhaps he still had some issues, other than PTSD, he needed to work on.

"While your guess is still plausible, I have noticed there are still many areas of blank zones where the killer may try heading next to cover more territory for his sick fantasy massacre," Near reused Mello's description, and Mello nodded on in appreciation. Near glided his finger over certain areas that Mello hadn't given much attention, "See in these zones away from the murders there are still plenty of opportunities for the murderer to commit more heinous crimes."

"Yeah," Matt finally broke in to give his input, "but while this Labyrinth sets up more questions as to what areas could be next, what I want to know is what is his agenda?"

Suddenly feeling hungry, Mello found his chocolate bar within his pants pocket carefully avoiding the knife he carried there, a habit from time spent living in the gangs (Being an intelligent smart-aleck youth amongst thick-headed adult thugs led one to taking more precautions). He unwrapped the foil, enjoying the crinkling sound of the aluminum foil, and bit into the bar greedily. After swallowing, Mello began listing off reasons, "There could be several, Matt, he, " Mello noticed the annoyed frown of Near's and added, "or she could be a sociopath with a strange fetish, or they could be carrying out some fake ritual for some pretend God they have that requires sacrifices, or-"

"They're trying to get the attention of someone," Near abruptly interrupted, he stared off into the distance and his absent gaze was of a young man whose mind was universes away, but was already piecing the issues together nonetheless.

_Attention? Some monster is slaughtering innocents brutally all in an attempt to gain someone's notice?_

As usual, Matt was the first to state what everyone was thinking.

"But haven't they gotten everyone's attention by now?" Matt spread his hands wide apart as though the map was actually a crowd of people listening in. "I mean how much more attention does the guy, or girl, want?"

Near, still staring off, briskly responded, "But it may not be the attention they're looking for."

Something in Mello's mind clicked, "This guy is doing someone's else dirty work isn't he and wants the mastermind to see his work publicly."

Near chuckled, "You caught on guys."

Mello gave brief smirk, while Matt scratched the back of his head, silently fuming, "So let me get this straight, we're trying to catch some underling doing the top hunch Cho's dirty work because he's too much of a chicken shit to do it himself?"

"Basically," Mello responded, shrugging as though the answer had just become obvious twenty minutes ago.

Both Mello and Near looked over at Matt who released an irritated groan and theatrically grabbed his head and pretended to be squeezing it in. Neither boy released they both performed a similar questioning head tilt over Matt's reaction.

"Great, so we narrow down to some possible premeditated murder areas and then find out the list of options have increased once more and that the killer is just finishing some asshole's wish list, " he did a sarcastic thumb up, "can we add any more information in to confuse the snot out of us?"

Mello didn't try to hide the smirk from forming because Matt seemed to be taking some of his traits after-all and he personally found it amusing. Usually, Matt was the guy who could find out his cat had just been murdered and wouldn't bat an eye, now things were annoying him more than before and it was starting to become funny. But then again after figuratively coming back from the dead, Matt seemed less incline to just breeze through life with a detached attitude. While he didn't like to social with people, he was showing a new appreciation for conversing and getting riled up sometimes.

"Well, I do have something," Near said hesitantly.

Near stared at Matt questionably, when the Waldo-styled gamer shot him a murderous look, "Oh really now, Near? Oh please do tell."

For once, Near seemed to be internally debating his options to tell or let go, while Matt's eyes continued to grow larger and more menacing with each second that past. For the first time in their lives, Near did an eye-roll. And it wasn't a subtle eye-roll, it was one of those _you're a complete annoying idiot _eye-roll where you saw the eyes look to the Heavens for a sign not to kill the other participant in the conversation.

Both troublemakers stopped gazing at him in expectancy to allow their mouths to drop open momentarily. (Well Matt more so, Mello was just astonished- he was still looking forward to the day when the twit told someone to leave because their stupidity was distracting him).

"Fine then, since you seem so desperately wishing to know," Near said with a hint of venom, Matt's eyes resumed their usual deadpan vacancy but you could tell from the red tint gracing his cheeks he was growing pissed. " Some evidence was found by the forensics lab today from one of the crime scenes."

Mello's heart began a thunderous flight as it dawned on him that they now possessed another clue of the murderer. Matt sat on the floor and yanked out a lighter to light up the cigarette, to found out there was no liquid within the plastic container and that he couldn't smoke in this area, and then focused in on Near with a new intensity that was not laden with a killer rage to it. But he was dejected over being unable to smoke.

"I had to tell the agent to set the sample to the side because of… _previous _issues today that sidetracked us, "Near gave them both a disapproving glare. Both men stared straight back blankly and refused to show they had done something wrong, Near refocused on the task at hand, "But I'll have Lidner bring the sample in now."

Near got up and walked across the floor to begin pushing some button to page for Lidner. Matt's laptops in the corner still flickered away as files were being searched through. Mello felt oddly chilly in the room and questioned who had turned the temperature down since this room was already in a location were heat was hard to travel by. He also questioned how Near didn't feel claustrophobic down here since the place felt like an underground submarine prison at times. This room really did look like it had been stripped out of some naval submarine and then strapped down here for Near to use for his conveniences. The steady hum of machines could be heard all around and to those who were easily spooked the place was definitely not the atmosphere for them.

While Mello disinterestedly examined his surroundings to pass the time, Matt was thumbing his fingers along on his jeans in anticipation. Finally taking notice of the gamer's jitteriness, he saw Matt with a cocky grin and could practically read the brat's mind as to why he was so excited- Lidner was coming.

_Matt's POV_

_Lidner is coming, shit do my armpits stink, and is my mouth still bleeding, do I still look like a wet tired out mutt_?

Question after question after question piled through the young man's mind, he typically didn't give a damn about his appearance but as shitty looking as he presumed he looked it was time to take some consideration into focus.

He released an awkward sneeze and remembered that old superstition of someone is thinking about you. _Who the hell comes up with this stuff anyway? Does anybody honestly believe that when they sneeze somebody on this very planet is wishing them allergies or something? Besides who the hell would be thinking of me right-_

Without meaning to he had begun stretching his arms and when he looked over to grab his left shoulder to try popping the sore muscle, he was met with the critical eyes of Mello. Matt managed to cover up the small yelp that tried to fight its way out because believe it or not being the subject of one of Mello's shrewd stares was not anybody's cup of tea. But it wasn't those analytical eyes that scared the shit out of him; it was that dark menacing teasing smile. Like Mello knew something Matt didn't and that frustrated the snot out of him. Freaking asshole was a universe of secrets, but didn't like for others to have secrets about themselves. But it was damn certain he would shot you before letting you know one small smidgen of his life after he literally choked the damn life story out of you if he found you interesting, or shoot nowadays. (Matt had witnessed this happen during their time at Wammy's and stories told amongst gangsters).

Luckily, he just didn't care to possess secrets and was an open book about his affairs because frankly who gave a damn about what people thought of him.

"Is there a reason you're practically exulting an omnipotent prickness about you at the moment?" Matt asked scornfully.

He detected a falter in that condescending smile and Matt could feel the corner of his bruised lips begin lifting in quiet victory but his smile halted when a new smirk replaced that condescending smile of Mello's.

"Nothing much just remember my words, Matt," Mello's eyes shifted to something behind Matt and he gave a small scoff, "keep an eye on that one, she's nuts."

There it was again, that cocky attitude! It was pissing him off, along with Mello trying to goad him into an argument, and then that uppity grin. That damn grin that was practically begging for Matt to throw a punch.

"Yeah, and did you know Mello I think that everytime you smile an unfortunate kitten is probably lying dead now thanks to you and that creepy deranged grin you call a smile," Matt childishly responded in acid humor. Mello's blonde eyebrow quirked up, but other than that he seemed unbothered by the comment.

Near, who had been walking over, said in an aloof tone, "And I think everytime you both are placed within the same room the world cries because somebody is going to wind up dead thanks to adrenaline rush and absolute stupidity."

The older Wammy's boys stared up at Near with raw anger, they were between chewing him out or punching his face in when an amused, cool feminine voice said from somewhere in the back, "I think you won that argument, Near."

Near looked behind Matt and smiled appreciatively at the owner of the voice.

Matt could feel his pulse quicken as he heard that woman's mature, authoritative voice. Sure enough, looking over his shoulder, he was met by the satisfactory build of Halle Lidner, a warrior babe amongst suits. There she stood with her platinum blonde hair and stern tawny eyes that gave her an Amazonian look. And despite wearing that God-awful suit, it did hug her in all the right places though, and Matt could feel his mouth water. He knew Mello had some romps with her but to hell with that he couldn't blame the guy, she was all about profession, but was still able to maintain a sense of womanhood about her. God, he loved a woman in power, and there was just something about a mature, older woman in command that filled him with lust.

Apparently, he allowed his eyes to linger on to long, because those cool eyes turned their attention to him with an amused glint to their golden orbs.

_Those eyes are so pretty…_

Matt was so lost in euphoria, he failed to hear a disgusted Near say out-loud, "Thank you Lidner for bringing the evidence. If you could please follow me, Mello, we'll look into the information processed, while Matt continues to sit on the floor looking like some love-struck idiot."

Lidner handed off the package containing the evidence to Near, who proceeded to head over to the steel table near the back with Mello following along. Lidner began leaving, but stooped down to whisper into his ear, seductively, " Hey handsome, you may want to wipe away the drool pooling on the floor, it may make a girl run off."

She winked at him in good humor before heading out. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth and realized there was slight wetness to his mouth.

Despite it registering in his mind that he had been caught drooling, he was in seven heaven from just seeing the woman that he didn't even care about his bruised lips anymore.

_Near POV_

While handling the package over to Near, Lidner quietly murmured in his ear, "I may have found out more information on those missing payments, I'll fill you in when things have quieted down."

Near nodded, "Confirmed, thank you."

She turned to head out, but Near stopped her in mid-turn, he demanded frankly, "And can you please tell Matt to stop drooling on the floors, I don't need him creating rust from his inability to control his hormones as of lately."

She chuckled quietly, Near saw her nod at Mello, and proceeded heading over to Matt. Mello, who had been lingering nearby had only come into hearing range for the last portion, he gave Near a cocky grin who returned it with a deadpan frown.

"Don't know what's gotten into him lately, he's usually not this wired about women," Mello said out-loud, staring over as Lidner whispered something into Matt's eyes with amusement.

"I don't care about him and his sexual frustrations at the moment, what I do care is that he's slobbering like some idiot and it's disturbing me. But these are unimportant manners currently; "he tore the white package open, and handled the item delicately. He reached into the package and took out the evidence that would hopefully answer a few of the thousand questions they currently had.

Sure enough a small plastic container could be felt near the bottom, his fingers rubbed against the surface uncertainly. A few papers had been slid in he could tell from the smooth surface.

Yanking the paperwork out, he then steadily lifted the container out as to not damage the evidence. The lid over the evidence was transparent and he looked down at the ruby red material cluttered amongst dirt that had belonged to the killer.

Red, the color of blood that flowed from helpless victims.

He continued to absently twist the container around to see if any other noticeable features had been missed when the ceiling light caught a small gleam on the garment. He lifted the thing up to see a few fine red hair strands nestled away in the fabric. It almost felt as though the strands were taunting him, the killer had made a careless move as to leave behind DNA for the sole purpose as to lead to his or her capture.

_Why go through such elaborate murder methods just to lead to an arrest so much easier? Is the idiot aware they left behind valuable DNA at the crime scene, or… they are now trying to get the attention of other sources! _

The last two victims had been chosen from heavily populated areas and were victims who were widely known in their social cliques from what little information Near could gather. Either it was two different killers, or the person had grown cocky.

A hand reached over his shoulder to take aside the container, Near turned his head to see Mello studying the garment with mixed interest before handing the thing back to Near and taking away the paperwork to read through the data.

He began muttering out-loud, while shifting through the information, " DNA found under victim's fingernails, a small portion of a red garment had been torn off the supposed killer…red hair strands found…hair found lists possible murderer as female. Garment identified as an unidentified church robe…"

_Everything the killer is doing deals with religion, so is this a delusional psychopath trying to bring alive some false deity, or… Kira…_

It had been awhile since Kira had been associated with daily life, since Near and the other two knew of his timely death. But, there were still several devout Kira followers out there who would do anything within their power to gain his approval. Even through such twisted means.

Since the crime rates had gone up, perhaps those who were not all there in the head, had finally come out of hiding? Since Kira was listening to basic prayer, they decided to take things under their own hands and try other methods of pleasing him. But, unlike the other followers, they believed Kira as some make believe entity, similar to a shimigami.

A loud popping noise was heard from the other side of the room, and Near turned his head over to see one of Matt's laptop flicker away similar to a beacon. Matt, who had finally stirred from dream sequence, sprinted over to his haven and jumped over the laptops there to look at the one flickering away. A few cuss words were dropped as he clicked away on the keypad.

Mello looked at him with some interest before turning his attention to Near, "So Near, do you believe this is the work of some Kira follower? Because the more I look into this case, the more I believe it's one of his damn followers attempting to please their God so he'll bring back protection."

Near smirked, "For once I can concur entirely, but what I want to know is why he picked innocents. None of the police reports state any of these victims as crime committers so what is the overall accomplishment? They have turned into the very thing which their make believe God Kira abhors?"

A whistle sounded and both conversing men turned their attention to the gamer, "Depends on what you define as innocent by the killer's standards."

"What's up Matt?" Mello asked with a frown.

Typing away on the laptop, he paused to twist the screen around for the other two to see, "I found something the victims all share in common that the police never took notice of."

He was too far away for them to see whatever information he had puled out, and Mello was the one to mention this to him with a bored ,"Distance, Matt."

The way he stated it made Near question whether Mello had to say this to Matt all the time. Matt tugged at his shirt collar before picking away at the cords and standing up to fix them both with a focused stare.

"According to news reports found pre-murder, each of the victims were avid anti-Kira protesters."

Near swallowed a lump that had been building in the back of his throat. _Everything is beginning to make sense now. _


	10. Chapter 10

Rant: Not much to say for once, Happy Easter or Happy Weekend everyone.

Chapter 10

_Matt's POV_

The laptop, an old model that was missing a few keys, continued to hum nosily in Matt's hands as he waited for his newfound information to register in their thinking caps.

His fellow teammates in this grand goose-chase of idiotic proportions continued to blankly stare at him, as though he was some apparition that had just appeared to perform the Limbo for their entertainment. (Though _normal people_ would have freaked out, these two dipshits were more likely to spend their time questioning how the apparition came into existence than run for their lives. Go figure).

Matt tried a new approach, "The _victims_. Were. Avid. Kira. Protesters."

He enunciated each word slowly with the hopes the information would seep in faster, but his comrades continued their lifeless staring. Finally getting fed up, he threw his open hand into the arm, "A Kira sympathizer is committing these murders and neither one of you _has anything_ to say?"

"We heard you the first time Matt," Near replied, " I'm just processing the new information."

Mello took another bite into his almost gone chocolate bar, and the crunch could be heard throughout the room. Was Mello deaf or something because nobody chewed into food that loud and obnoxiously? (_Back then, in Wammy's House small eating room set aside for the children, old man Roger would scold Mello daily for his lack in etiquette. While Mello would be put into the corner for telling the elderly man, "To buzz off" which he had learn from some American visitors). _

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Near?" the older boy questioned.

"Something just isn't right," the younger one agreed.

Matt shifted the bulky electronic from one arm to the other and silently cursed his still aching arm thanks to that son of a bitch. "Fill me in guys, some of us don't follow the whole figuring the scenario out with one glance route."

_Better yet some of us don't understand Near logic._

Shifting his gray eyes over to Matt, the albino teenager scowled at him before saying, "As we all know Light Yagami, the original Kira, orchestrated his murders with a certain degree of perfection. Every small detail was calculated so that it would prove impossible to trace the murders back to him. He was what society considered a white knight by those who still believed in their actual Gods or deities. Though Kira enjoyed the love from his masses, Light Yagami was very peculiar about his worshippers not destroying his reputation. If followers, like Demegawa, brought bad publicity well…they met an unfortunate early demise."

Nodding along, Matt pursed his lips, a small habit he did when he was in deep concentration. Something had been plaguing him, if the killer was a sympathizer surely he or she knew that Kira hated for outsiders to get involved with his sentencing. He voiced these concerns, "But the killer must know that Kira dislikes for people to commit murders and then claim credit by saying they did it with Kira's intent?"

Near looked at the ceiling, as though the answer was hidden amongst the dusty pipes. "See this is where I think this cretin is trying to make a mockery of the justice system and Kira, though his victims are opposing forces to Kira's ideal world, it seems the killer's slaughtering them to earn publicity and not to please Kira. While he leaves these Pagan symbols behind as a calling card for the authorities to find and give us the false belief it's part of some orchestrated affair for an unknown deity."

Near took out two small figurines from his pocket, each figure was plain white and had no markings, and placed them on the console. He then took out a marker and began scribbling down information on them. Matt watched with slight disbelief that Near was carrying these things on him.

After scribbling down some information, Near turned the figures around to reveal that he had written murderer and police on the figurines. He picked up the murderer figurine and said, "This killer may be trying to commit murders by someone else's orders, but to mislead the public tries to hide under the illusion that they kill because Kira is displeased with someone opposing his ideals. Or as we said earlier, the killer is trying to gain the attention of someone, but in my belief it isn't Kira's approval they're seeking. His crimes are too heinous even by Light Yagami standards. This killer has a dark sense of humor, we'll call him or her the joker, because the police," Near picked up the other figurine," would think this is the slayings of random individuals by some deranged lunatic. However, we know this "joker" has some purpose in mind, and with each murder grows more and more malicious in nature. And cocky as well, the latest victim managed to tear off small portions of joker's garment and left behind hair particles. A trained killer would check to see if any traces of evidence leading back to them were left, but joker seems to want us to eventually capture them."

Near looked at the other figurine and a sardonic grin formed that made a shiver run down Matt's back, continuing," And hence where the police come in, all these reports are done by different detectives and are checked by several witnesses to make certain no information was left out. But to me, the police are still living under the fear of Light Yagami's shadow and have not provided us with all their efforts into catching this killer. I say that at most, they have put about 58% of effort into this case, because look at the collected evidence, it looks like a child found the data by accident."

A snort could be heard coming behind Matt along with the loud crunch.

"Now maybe they haven't dealt with a murderer of this caliber before since joker liked to originally pick victims from small towns. But now joker has moved to bigger game, he is now kidnapping in the open and choosing victims that are well known or from largely populated cities. Joker is practically telling the police to come and get him, but they're only providing minimum energy into capturing this idiot. Actually one of the police chiefs called me to offer this case because he claimed he didn't think he had enough resources and experience to deal with this psychopath."

Near muttered with pure disgust, "Pussy."

Near focused his attention on the police figurine and without a second glance flicked the thing over. The figurine rolled a few times before stopping a few feet away from Matt's feet. He glanced down at the toy with slight shock that Near would mistreat his toys in such a manner. (_In childhood, Near would scare off other children who touched his toys by shooting them such a look of disdain that they eventually got spooked and ran off to find something else to play with- few people weren't bothered by Near. There was one girl who loved to antagonize Near and she somehow always managed to get away with it even with Near's disapproving looks, Matt always thought she was either very brave or very stupid for messing with an irritated Mary's Little Lamb). _

Matt's eyes grew to the size of saucers since he had never heard Near say something with such loathing in his voice, he bit back the desire to whistle. Another habit Matt had developed in his youth from listening to Roger while in time out, the old man often whistled when something surprised him and Matt happened to find it amusing and developed this habit himself. (_Usually he spent so much time on his game systems that he avoided getting into trouble, thus earning his first place in getting rewarded at the end of the week for good behavior. And when he did get in trouble it was usually a slap on the wrist unless he did something really bad- by the time he turned nine he no longer received wrist slaps_).

Matt continued staring down at the figurine, when Near said in a dreamy voice, more to himself, "We don't even know if the killer has an accomplice, and yet we can only assume it's one person with the limited information."

Silence followed his out-loud ponderings, with the only sounds being the quiet hum of the heating system and his laptops chirps. Mello was still chewing away and the loud crunches had turned into background noise.

Near continued, "Since the police are clearly stepping around the issue of capture, this makes me question whether they have the capability of finding sufficient evidence."

Mello's gruff voice responded, "I was questioning the same thing Near, there are several areas that are blank in the files, I noticed the reports don't mention anything about the investigators checking through the victims' households and other belongings to see if anything was missing."

Near nodded, saying, "Exactly, which makes me question if perhaps there is evidence they managed to skip over, but because the police are so hesitant in getting involved they chose to consider the case as an anonymous killer with limited support and leave it as such."

"Now we get to the main point of why you offered Matt and I this case, Near," Mello questioned with a mocking tone. Matt looked at Mello with some surprise since he sounded more like he was _teasing_ instead of being his usual bitchy self.

On what side of the bed had he woken up this morning to find a complacent Mello and a Near who was exhibiting emotions.

Near threw him a dubious look before replying, "Yes, while I'm offering you both the case because I'm tired of Liam from Homeland Security calling me to complain about you two idiots and your inability to hold back from blowing things up, it's also because I have trust in both your guys' investigative abilities. I know that the two of you are more than capable of searching through the victim's houses and other belongings inside out until your certain nothing went undetected. Also, Mello I know with your dead set determination to capture villains and Matt with your inability to handle boredom, this joker will get captured in no time."

Matt stood there stumped, was Near appraising him or mocking him? Matt twisted around to see Mello with a crooked smile. When their eyes met, Mello gave him a condescending grin. Ever since Lidner had walked out earlier, Mello had grown more annoying with his taunts on how crazy Lidner was and how Mat wasn't prepared for a woman like her and now it was seriously pestering him.

_Okay, I have got to figure out what this jackass knows about Lidner that I don't because I'm about to filet him. _

"Now that we know some of the killer's intentions and learn about the incompetency of the New Jersey police force, what are we doing" Matt inquired with feigned interest.

"Isn't it obvious, you're both going to New Jersey," Near responded. "Since the police are incapable of handling this case and have left several tables unturned it's time for the two of you to head back to the latest crime scene and search for any clues left behind that went unnoticed."

"That's fine, but where do we go from there? In case you both haven't realized New Jersey is a pretty good size state and we're still not certain what area the guy will strike next."

The blonde who had remained eerily quiet more than normal for most of Near's explanation decided to add his two bits in.

"Don't worry Matt, I've been looking over the information and have determined about five areas that have a high probability of being the next targeted zone," Mello quipped in.

"Five areas?" Matt turned and asked Mello with a hint of disbelief laced with each word.

Mello shrugged, "It's better than 500 miles of territory to cover, we narrowed it down slightly and if we can find any more clues then we're one step closer to capturing this crook."

_Slightly? _Matt failed in his attempt to not roll his eyes. These two successors were talking as though they had finally settled on a flavor of pizza not about narrowing down some information on a murder investigation.

Matt slapped his forehead he could feel a migraine coming from having to deal with these brats.

_There are days I have to question whether or not I need new friends._

"Forgive me for being the realist for once, but don't you both think you're being overly optimistic about this whole ordeal, we basically are running off to New Jersey with limited information and you both are acting like this psychopath is as good as caught," Matt threw his arms up in exaggeration, like he was saying to hell with it all.

"Matt," Mello walked over and slung an arm over his shoulder, "just consider it a hunch but I have a feeling that we might find something if we conduct another search, there are many areas that weren't explored and all they did was skim over the victims' bodies, they never looked through their belongings to see if there could have been further connections between victims."

Matt frowned as he listened to the older male's input, he still wasn't buying it but he was starting to see things from a new perspective now. And with this new revelation he finally understood that they were about to go for another journey.

Which meant going outdoors and dealing with people, his two _favorite _things in the entire world. Not.

Hadn't they just driven thousands of miles?

Matt slumped his shoulders, "When do we head out oh great captain?"

Mello slapped the back of his shoulder jokingly, he said in a teasing voice, "Whenever you get your shit packed up, _oh wait it_ already is, so guess what Matt we're heading out later tonight."

_I seriously hate this guy sometimes. _

Matt slumped down an extra few centimeters, earning a chuckle from Near. When Matt leaned his head up to glare at the short albino, who had grown a few more damn centimeters Matt had noticed earlier, all Near did was cock a white eyebrow and said in a mocking tone, "You heard the man, Matt. Also try to avoid drawing national attention to yourselves because if Homeland Security calls me one more time I'm going to tell them to let you both stay in prison for causing me personal distress."

_And I hate this guy just as much_.

Rant- Since Matt hasn't received much attention lately I dedicated the chapter to him, I think you guys can guess who is my favorite character is since he tends to get lengthy passages when it's his POV. They finally get to leave the damn headquarters and start doing things their own way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Near's POV_

From his small space on the floor, Near was having the most paramount front row seat for the finest bitch-fest performance of his life. Munching down on some gummy-bears he had managed to sneak out of Matt's side-pocket while Mello kept kicking the reluctant brunette towards the exit. Matt was silently fuming as he gathered his ridiculous shitload of computer equipment into a small pile. Throughout the whole process, Near could hear the young man snipping small retorts under his breath.

Near just continued chomping away as he watched with a small glint in his gray eyes. He was _so enjoying _this. For once he wished he had a camera because he felt like he was watching toddlers fight over a beanbag chair.

Mello kept pacing behind the brunette and barking orders like he was king of the mountain. At one point Matt stopped arranging things to pause and stare at the laptop he held between his palms and the back of Mello's head.

Near could see the desire burning in the young man's eyes as he began taking small steps in centimeters towards the blonde, who was looking the other way. Near leaned forward silently and was surprised with how much he was egging the beanpole boy on. God, he really had been bored as of lately if enjoying another's torture struck him as amusing. Then again, even in childhood he watched with feigned disinterest as the older children threw balls at the windows to see who would shatter the glass first. Perhaps, a small part of him did enjoy watching others cause trouble while he remained perfectly safe and innocent. Or so the adults had assumed. Compared to those idiotic children he always managed to avoid getting caught red-handed since he was more perceptive of others. Plus, since he managed to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of the caretakers he had developed evasive skills early on as a child.

After four small steps, in which Matt had gotten as far as raising the laptop up towards his chin, he halted in his actions as the realization of his devious plans came to light. Near could see the scornful smile fade as Matt dropped, though reluctantly, his previous attack positioning to resume his diligent task of arranging his things into a particular neat order.

Each laptop was arranged into a certain style where the older models were kept at the bottom while the latest model was kept at the top. Near could see an apple laptop on the very top while an old Dell model was at the bottom.

Surprise was definitely one thing that registered in Near's mind since Matt was the most disorganized person that existed in this century. Near recalled his numerous attempts to avoid approaching the vicinity of the gamer's room at Wammy's House. Matt's room was literally a few feet from the dining room, but Near took the long route every single time because the room's smell was something more repulsive than mixing spoiled milk and rotten meat. Literally, the smell seeped from underneath the doorframe and out into the hallways making students pass out. People started taking other paths as well to avoid the room until Roger got wind of the situation.

All Near could remember of the balding old man, with his too narrow glasses on that weirdly shaped nose, was him opening the door and placing one foot into the room before he jumped back in revulsion. By the following morning, Matt was required to attend proper hygiene classes as the caregivers came to wipe the place down with bleach and any other cleaning supplies available.

During that whole fiasco, Near and the other children kept watch as Matt was subjected to hours of doctors' inserting him with different injections to guarantee he hadn't contracted something from all that filth.

Even now, Near could see the old residue from sweat stains and spilt food stained on that damn long sleeved t-shirt Matt couldn't part from. Matt was such a contradiction; he would keep his most precious ideas organized and out of the reach from others, while allowing himself to look like an absolute train wreck.

Chewing down on a red gummy-bear, Near smirked to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mello fix him with a sharp glare of uncertainty. The pale skinned boy could never understand why Mello jumped to ridiculous conclusions that he was up to something whenever Near twisted his lips into some resemblance of a smile.

Mello and his inferiority complex could be _a real pain_ sometimes.

Or make that all the damn time.

A loud crash was heard as Matt dropped one of the laptops on his foot; he released a grunt before trying to shake the pain off. The unfortunate object flickered slightly before the deadly blue screen of death took the laptop's last strains of life and memory away. Videogame memory to be precise.

Near could hear the bugles being played as Matt mourned the fallen item in silence. One would think he would feel sorrow over Matt's dejected face, but Near had lost his ability of giving a damn long ago. Matt continued to stand there staring down at the item with a pained expression; Near had to hold back a chuckle since he was beginning to feel like a sadist for enjoying the scene so much.

While he tried to show some respect for the lost of the damn laptop by remaining silent to the somber twenty year old; the other male figure did not show the same kindness. Mello had apparently had the last of his patience wear off as he stormed over to Matt and proceeded to explain why the laptop was nothing more than a piece of old junk.

Near cocked his head, though Mello always acted in an aggressive manner he noticed that Matt wasn't responding defensively…in fact, the gamer nodded his head sullenly.

The blonde discreetly for Matt, while un-discreetly to Near, turned away and elaborately rolled his eyes as he headed over to the wall to lean back against it.

So he had been trying to comfort the younger man after-all. Nobody understood the dynamics of those two's friendship since Mello constantly was threatening to skin the gamer alive, while Matt just entered his own world and proceeded to ignore Mello's threats. This morning was one of the few occasions were Matt lashed back, but then again Near suspected it was due to either game or sex deprivation. Currently, he pinpointed it towards the latter since Matt proceeded to act like a child discovering a lollipop whenever Lidner entered the room. Near rolled his eyes, he knew from prior experiences with the brunette growing up that by next week his women preferences would change. Near had to see plenty of weeping adolescent females running back to their rooms because either Matt had lost interest or was obviously ignoring them.

How the boy was able to get a girl's interest was another brainteaser since Matt's main focus, and love, was playing damn videogames. Near swore that so help him he was going to personally send a bullet's into the center of Matt's forehead if he mentioned Mario brothers again. A logic Mello agreed with since the two of them kept shooting the gamer similar looks of disdain while they had been conducting their separate operations earlier.

After tossing the departed item into the garbage bin, Matt placed the laptops into his camo backpack that was covered with stiches of 80's rock bands. Judging from the amount of stickers, Near suspected Matt was a fan of Guns and Roses.

He tugged the heavy thing up and hauled it over his shoulders to strap the thing on with strength Near didn't know Matt possessed. After situating the backpack, Matt shot Mello a thumbs-up to which Mello nodded back.

Mello lazily peeled himself away from the wall and began walking over to Near in a languish manner. Near tried to not mentally scoff at the ponytail Mello was currently sporting because the overall look was rather ridiculous. There weren't that many hot-tempered, leather-clad, and trigger-happy twenty year olds that sported a ponytail while trying to emphasize the image they were the personification of a hardcore badass.

But he pushed these judgments aside as the self-proclaimed badass walked over to stand before him. If Near hadn't grown use to Mello's ability of using intimidation to overpower his opponents he would have probably shit himself stupid from the contemptuous stare the kid was shooting down at him.

Disdain was a better look than absolute deranged he supposed. Even he had to admit the "I'll rip out your soul and shit on it" glare Mello used to send him made cringe.

"Well Near, it seems we'll be on our way now. Thanks for providing us with some of the evidence found, we'll make certain to stay in touch with you," Mello replied pleasantly, if forced self-control could sound civil.

_Little shithead. _Near added at the end of that statement because he could practically sense Mello fighting back the urge to insult him. For once, Mello was trying to end on a civil note that didn't require people hoisting guns aimed towards his head.

Near continued to stare at the older male, "Before you leave, tell me, Mello, what is your plan of action besides revisiting freshly turned up crime-scenes to dig up lost skeletons that the police might have overlooked?"

By lost skeletons he meant evidence. Near glanced down at the figurine Matt had returned after Near had flicked it over in his description of the killer and police. The gamer kept staring down at the figurine like it was some hexed voodoo doll of sorts. Near resisted the urge to tell Matt he had dappled with black magic practices in his spar time just to get a reaction out of the guy.

But now he was rather disheartened that he didn't go through with dislodging the guy's rationality.

While he knew asking this question might seem out of line since the other successor was prone to anger fits whenever someone questioned his strategies, he was still uncertain as to what Mello's approach was besides trying to hash up new evidence based on a hunch.

True, there were several areas listed that hadn't been examined properly in each report but personally Near didn't find them all that important. While he agreed with Mello's logic to a certain extent, he also agreed with Matt's mutters that they were about to head on a wild goose chase with limited evidence as backup besides Mello's claims there had to be something that went unnoticed.

Besides a small snarl, Mello shrugged his shoulders and responded with a determination clearly trying to overpower the uncertainty. "Since the murders happened just recently and we're left with limited findings it doesn't hurt to visit where the murders happened to sweep over for any undetected clues left behind by the killer. Who knows there might be fingerprints or other pieces of cloth left unchecked at the crime scenes these rookie cops didn't pick up on. As I recall the Japanese Task Force couldn't even pin their heads together to realize one of their own was Kira until things reached a critical level. Who's to say that the same reasoning can't be complied with these idiots?"

Mello paused to withdraw a chocolate bar from the inside of his jacket, Near narrowed his eyes since he couldn't comprehend what Mello was hinting at. After chomping down into the bar, Mello continued," Maybe the killer, or Joker as you refer to them, is infiltrating their ranks posing as some newbie to try and cast suspicion off him; since nobody in their right minds would question the actions of a police officer since they're noble enforcers of the law."

The last line was said with such a patronizing tone that Matt snickered in the background; he shrugged and began whistling when Mello fixed him with a look of challenge.

He continued, "I think the killer is posing as new member within each organization the victim was apart of. For example, who's to say 'Joker' wasn't posing as a new art student before he chose his first victim based on their proclamations as Anti-Kira supporters. Despite the officers' claims they've researched into every area there are several grey areas."

"Ahh, I see now, it's not only the crime scenes you're visiting, the overall goal you have in mind is an investigation over the victim's neighborhood and their backgrounds starting with the police since they hold power over all records." Near stated with impress.

Now he could see the method behind Mello's logic. Luckily, both men were professionals when it came to infiltration, which was not always a comforting fact if Near ever managed to piss off one of them to the extreme. Perhaps he should hype up security measures.

"Precisely," Mello responded straightforwardly.

"Which one of you gets to parade around in the police get-up and pretend they're an officer of the law?" Near questioned with slight amusement. Nobody in the New Jersey police unit knew what was coming their way.

After Near's query, Matt's hand rose. Upon analyzing, he was the better choice for the position. Matt was the more rational member between the two, though lazy. Though there was the problem of Matt's targeting skills, whenever handed a semiautomatic weapon the kid would shoot at anything and everything just because he could.

A feeling of foreboding began growing in Near but he shoved the feeling aside, he reminded himself these idiots needed to be kept occupied for everyone's safety.

Near aimed a troublesome look over at Mello, who continued chomping away at the remainder of the bar like some savage, "And your role would be?"

That troublesome feeling was beginning to swell again.

"I'm thinking of becoming a back-up line-dancer for the next Broadway premiere," Mello stated dryly.

From the side, Matt snorted and almost fell over from the heavy backpack he was hoisting. Near rolled his eyes, but he noticed the taunting gleam in Mello's eyes as to what response he would shoot back. _All right then, have it your way_. Near nodded, " I think you could get very far in that career, Mello, you certainly do wear a lot of leather, which is the latest fad here in this country I heard."

He turned his head away as an imaginary fire sprouted around the resident "badass." Near could hear Matt cackling somewhere on the other side of the steam blowing out of Mello's ears.

Punk should have been prepared for a returned insult to his initial sarcasm.

He waited for the death threats to begin piling over his head, or the usual "dance on your grave after I piss on it" tossed his way. Instead, he heard the boy count to ten and keep muttering not to kill anybody today. This small ritual seemed to work as the infuriated Wammy Boy lost the demonic glow. Though the other Wammy member kept snickering away. Currently, Near was reminded of that troll in the last Star War movie that Jabba the Hut owned.

Great, Matt had ben around for a day, and already he had Near comparing him to that small brown furry thing and Mello was the slug who owned him. Oh, godforsaken cruel and unusual childhood torture sessions taught by Matt that he had been subjected to. (Along with several other children).

After doing some relaxing breathing technique, Mello said in the most pleasant voice he could feign, "Since Matt is going to investigate the police facility, I'll play the role of a student reporter representing the student body for whatever newspaper team. It's fairly early in the semester so I'm sure I can sneak into a few classes and get coverage of the latest gossip surrounding the crime."

Near noticed Matt's eyes bulge as he turned and glared at back of the blonde's hair with fiery rage.

Matt released a silent scream, "Mello, why do you get to be near all the hot college age chicks!?"

Mello tilted his head up to groan, "Because I don't have to worry about reducing myself into becoming a hormonal sex-deprived idiot whenever a chick's skirt shows off her ass."

"But you'll still get to be looking at all those girls-"

"With pleasure," Mello interrupted smugly.

"while I'm stuck being the runt of the police force with a bunch of old, beaten down men who enjoy comparing their junk to one another!"

Mello shrugged, "Not my problem." He looked over at Near, "Do you mind if we lodge in one of your residential facilities?"

Near quirked a fine eyebrow at Mello's idea to foray the campus as some student reporter since he always stood out, but then again he suspected Mello was trying to avoid having the police observe his every move since that scar tended to make him stand out. Though it was New Jersey for Christ's sake, the abnormal was normal pretty much over there.

Silently, Near pleaded to whichever make-believe deity existed that if Mello and Matt managed to run into the Jersey Shore gang they would annihilate their existence entirely. He was tired of his cartons getting interrupted by commercials of that idiotic television series that ruined brain cells with each passing minute.

"Go ahead, but my facilities are not close-by to where you both will be heading so I'll call a hotel to prepare a room for you two," he said with boredom, but added in, "just don't destroy anything or I swear the two of you will sleep on the streets for the duration of this case."

An unconcerned Mello nodded, while Matt, with his arms crossed still silently fuming over his lost encounters with the opposite gender, scrunched his nose up. An indication that he had been paying attention.

Near smiled to himself since it brought him some relief the men weren't charging into a skirmish with guns toted high and no set plan of action to prevent lost of life.

Near gave Mello and Matt a half smile, "Well, gentlemen, I bid you both good luck on your travels and hope you both remain safe _and sane_," he added with forced emphasis particularly at the blonde whom he gave a severe look to. Mello chose to not respond at the severity to Near's request while Matt had focused his attention elsewhere.

"Thanks nimro- Near," Mello corrected himself," we'll keep you posted if anything is found."

The other boy reverted back to normal after being discontented over the discovery of his lost, Matt did a two-finger salute, " May the force be with you, my dear albino padawan."

Near wanted to throw his figurines at the brunette as the man cockily grinned at him, Near questioned whether the kid had developed mind-reading abilities after playing so many sci-fi games. But then again Near had heard the intro theme for one of the Star Wars games earlier, so that may be the reason their memory had been jarred.

Near had forgotten the half eaten package of Gummy-bears disposed at his feet. Mello had begun walking away as Near plopped some pieces in his mouth, saying, " Once again take care, gentlemen."

Matt grinned and started turning away when he swerved back around noticing the package in Near's hands. The gamer began patting his pocket and discovering them gone, he pointed an accusing finger at Near, "Are those my gummy-bears?"

Near cattily grinned at him, just as Mello swung an arm around the gamer's neck and began hauling the boy backwards, saying in an authoritative voice, "Let's go, Matt, we've already wasted enough time here."

Matt tried to fight against him but Mello's grip left him immobilize if he wished to continue breathing he had to keep stepping backwards. As the door swung open, Near quoted the only line he remembered from the first Star Wars movie, "Hey Matt, these are the Gummy-bears you're looking for."

Matt's mouth gaped open in indignation as Near quoted back a line from his favorite movie series with spitefulness. Mello had just managed to yank him past the mechanic doorframe and pushed the button for it to close. The door's gears began groaning to life as they started to close.

All Matt could throw out before the door shut was, "It's 'these aren't the droids you're looking for' you five foot bitch!"

Right as the doors closed, Near swallowed the last of the candy down with glee. The revelation of his immaturity dawned on him. Once again he was behaving like some immature brat but he just couldn't give a damn because he had been bored lately until this serial killer popped out and now with this shady character making off with money in his team…

Since those two were handling the serial killer, he needed to examine his own team to see who was trying to cause problems. Near picked up his Lidner figurine from the floor and examined its characteristics, if he did say so himself he thought it looked just like her. Maybe he should consider taking his hobby to new levels and try his hand at painting?

Chuckling to himself, he threw the figurine down; the day he decided to try painting was the day hell froze over. Tugging out his mouthpiece from his front pocket, Near spoke into it, "Lidner, if you're available, I would like for you to bring all copies of transactions and personal financial accounts for each employee. I think it's time we weed out the culprit."

Note- Finals begin next week so it'll still be awhile until you see fast updates once more. Also, I've always wondered if Matt and Near had some spats back at Wammy's House. Not as epic as fights between the successors but silly ones over who got to watch cartoons, etc. I can see it now…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Mello's POV_

"_Hey Mello, do you fear death?"_

_The person who was being addressed opened an eye and closed it quickly as the sun's rays blinded him. He shifted over to the side and looked at the person who addressed him. The two of them were lying in the field close-by Wammy's House, the adults had decided to allow the children to play outside the gates since it was a beautiful spring day. He could see Matt being forced into a game of baseball by some of the older boys. Though they weren't being rough with him, just friendly jestering. Even Near had come outside, but he stayed underneath the shadow of an old oak's tree and tried to not draw attention to himself. _

_A soft breeze blew across the field scattering dandelions. _

_He watched the petals float through the air gently, pondering over the question. Did he fear death? His initial response was going to be no, but the more he thought about the question the more he wondered about death in itself. _

_Since he was young, he believed death only happened to adults around Roger's age, but then again children could die too, as one of the caregivers had gently informed him when he injured himself severely one time. But death wasn't supposed to be scary, it was supposed to lead to some happy place where people don't feel pain anymore…right?_

_But death meant not existing in this world anymore, so where exactly were the deceased led? The more he thought about this, the smaller he felt. Suddenly, he felt like he was the size of an ant compared to being in a nine year old body. _

_The child lying across from him looked at him with expectancy and he hadn't realized he had lingered on the question for so long. He tried to shrug off the question but the child gave him a severe look so he knew it was one he wouldn't be able to avoid._

"_I don't know, I've never really thought of death before, " he replied honestly, though with hesitation. "Why are you asking about death anyway?"_

_The child didn't appear happy with his response, but rolled over to lie on their back and said in a distant voice, "Not sure, just curious I guess."_

_He had pondered over this question diligently to be responded back with the curiosity slip? Mello could smell such an obvious lie, and he was baffled as to why the person seemed so disheartened by his answer. _

_Mello narrowed his eyes before flopping down on his back to stare up at the sky, he ended up having to shield them from the sun which still hadn't moved yet. He said in a voice think with incredulity, "It's still a weird question."_

_The child stayed silent, and he turned his head over to stare at them in perplexity. He couldn't recall saying anything to upset them, so he wasn't sure why he was being given the silence treatment now. He was about to roll over to the other side and just ignore them also when the child whispered in a small voice, "Want to know something, Mello?"_

_The person's small, achingly desperate voice caught his attention and he glanced over with worry. The child rolled over and gave him such a look that he felt like the person was attempting to stare into his very core. He shuddered and it wasn't because of the wind. _

_He waited for the child to finish their statement and at first he thought the child had forgotten or just simply didn't want to finish. _

_And then the voice said meekly, "Sometimes I'm really afraid, Mello, I'm afraid that one day I'm going to step too far into a world I don't belong and when I finally realize my mistake it's going to be too late."_

Mello's eyes shot open and he was about to shield them when he realized he was staring at the car's ceiling and not at the sun. He glanced around quickly to find Matt holding on to the steering wheel as he shifted lanes. Soft rock music could be heard coming from the stereo, it sounded like something from one of those one hit wonder bands.

He stared at the ceiling and could see the brown suede covering, a few marks had destroyed the material, but he couldn't recall who made them. Shifting his focus away from Matt, he could see the dark sky scattered with stars. All those small dots made of fiery gas.

Usually at night, he always felt a strange sense of calm envelop him for no reason. He regretted that because of the incidences with Kira he no longer held the same appreciation for the hours when the sun hid itself away from the Earth. Now whenever he closed his eyes he recalled his body being set on fire and he would awaken with a panic that would prevent him from falling asleep until his body had reached its limits.

So it was night now, just how long had he been asleep? He had changed over with Matt a few hours ago at some random gas station, with a diner, along the way so they could stock up on food and other items for their trip. After refueling, he asked Matt to drive suddenly feeling lifeless.

And now he had a dream about some event from over ten years ago. It wasn't truly a dream but a recollection. He mused over this fact tiredly, he hadn't had dreams about Wammy's House in awhile and none that went that far back. Was it a sign of sorts when the very memory that resurfaced was one of an unpleasant occurrence? He gritted his teeth and placed a hand across his head as a dull ringing began in his ears.

What had he replied to that person's desolate confession? Was he his usual austere self or had he tried to give some form of comfort since that person seemed so forlorn. As though they were heading on a path that they knew there was no return and would only be met with tragic ends?

What had he responded?

His shoulder being shaken stirred him from these gloomy thoughts, a concerned voice asked, "Hey goldilocks, wake up, you all right over there?"

He removed his hand to stare over at Matt, smoking away on a nearly completed drag, who issued him a disgruntled glance. Matt returned his attention to the road when he accidently took up two lanes earning several honks and profane curses. He flicked off some burly woman who looked like she lifted tanks for a living. The woman continued shaking her fist the whole time passing him. After she was a good distance away, Matt looked back at Mello, "Sup Mello, you kept tensing up in your sleep and kept muttering something about death, you doing okay?"

Mello stared at him distantly as though seeing Matt, but not seeing him. Matt waved a hand over his eyes, "Yoh, Earth to Mello, you having one of those bad dreams again?"

Mello shifted his gaze towards the palm, which continued moving around his face. He should respond but that took effort and right now he just wanted to zone out and sleep again. Finally, Matt's efforts to aggravate him into talking finally succeeded.

"So help me, asshole, if you don't answer me I will turn this damn car over and beat your head in with a stick, dumbass."

"I heard you the first time shithead, "Mello responded, though calmly. He didn't have it in him this evening to put that edge in his voice that sent people scrambling.

"Alas he speaks," Matt responded dryly. Matt had managed to find an extra pair of goggles and was currently sporting them; the stupid things were red with drawn flames shooting out on the straps. The logo of _Hot Wheels_ could be seen on the side. "Hey what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Mello inquired.

"Please don't do that whole answer a question with a question trust me man, it's not cute," Matt grinned, before adding, "I'm talking about your whole grim reaper, or shimigami, speech you kept stuttering in your sleep."

"I was dreaming out loud?"

"For the last time, yes! Now answer my frigging question well you?"

Mello placed a hand over his eyes, "Just dreaming of something in the past, something that bothered me as a kid if I can recall, and no I don't remember the exact details so don't bother asking," he stated, shooting Matt a look of finality.

The brunette opened his mouth then proceeded to shut it again.

Mello continued, "No, I wasn't dreaming about Kiyomi Takada's kidnapping either. Although that would have been a more pleasant dream I supposed."

Mello mused over this fact irritatingly; Matt glanced over at his friend asking in a feigned detached voice, " What makes you say that?"

Mello returned to staring out the window, before saying in a plain voice, "I think I dreamt of a time when a friend basically told me they were about to die and were asking me whether or not they should have been afraid."

Matt grew silent, every so often moving the wheel to change lanes. He asked in a quiet voice, "That one again?"

Mello stared out the window expressionlessly; he didn't know how to respond to that question either. He had confided in Matt a few times, back in their childhood, because it had worried him as a child over why another child would ask such a question. Luckily for him, Matt didn't have an answer either. He finally settled on, "Yeah, that one."

Matt continued gazing ahead, he then asked, though hesitantly, "Do you remember what you said to their confession?"

And Mello responded with an abrupt, "Nothing, by the next day, that person had returned to normal so it mustn't have been a big thing right?"

Was there a hint of desperation interwoven with that question? Mello hoped Matt wouldn't detect the hint of concern in his voice.

Luckily, all Matt did was shrug, "I suppose not."

A sense of relief washed over Mello, because he didn't need Matt questioning his mentality when they were about to pursue some criminal who was a slippery little shit when it came to the authorities.

He pleaded to whoever was listening that evening to grant them just enough luck to pinpoint a suspect. Surely if a list of names popped up then it could help them catch the criminal faster.

His eyes continued to droop and his head kept nodding off as he fell back into a deep sleep.

The dream from earlier faded away into the back of his subconscious as he finally fell into a sleep-induced coma.

_Matt's POV_

After the whole scenario played out at the SPK's headquarters, or whatever the hell they were calling it now he didn't truly give a damn, he silently issued every curse known to man towards Near for stealing his last packet of gummy-bears.

Those things were sacred, Near had never learned the whole "thou shall not touch another's man gummy-bears" as a child apparently. The more he pondered over his previous anger towards the white haired special human, the more he realized how ridiculous his actions were. Then again, he just hadn't felt like himself lately.

As his blonde haired friend finally fell back to sleep, after that cryptic conversation they had earlier, he realized how out of body he had been lately. Usually, he was the type who just went with the flow and didn't give a damn if somebody wound up bleeding after moving along with the crowd, but lately he had been rather vindictive when it came down to his actions. In one day, he had shoved his best friend over and then proceeded to engage in a fist fight him, acted as some love-struck puppy towards a woman, and threw a bitch-fit over Near acting like his usual condescending self.

Just what the hell was happening to him? While some would just induced it was after effects of a small period of PTSD or even raging hormone changes common for someone his age it still left him discontented.

An encounter with death and hormone changes had turned him into a gun-swinging idiot looking for a quick bang and full of this constant hyped energy for no explained reason?

Damn and here he thought hitting puberty at the age of twelve was a real hassle.

He collapsed back against his seat, peering off into the distance. The cars had decreased as night wore on, but he knew the closer they drove towards the city the higher the chances of running into traffic full of those nut-jobs.

Seriously, nobody in the whole damn state knew how to drive and this was saying something since he knew firsthand he was a pretty shitty driver himself.

_What a day._

Examining the clock, he released a loud yawn when he took note of the time saying 10:10 pm. Damn, if both tens had a one added then he could have made a wish.

People in this country were so weird, they constantly were trying to find ways to make wishes whether it was a particular time, fortune cookie, throwing a penny in a well, etc. Actually all humans were rather complex creatures, they sought after things they could never attain, and once it was obtained they were left with the uneasy feeling of emptiness.

Quite the contradiction.

Mello began snoring and Matt fought the urge to cover his face so he wouldn't have to listen to that racket. There were many a nights where Matt wanted to sneak into Mello's room and suffocate him with a pillow because his snoring grew to obnoxious levels. Though Mello would always inform him that at least he didn't babble like some idiotic baboon in his sleep.

He lifted his arms towards the ceiling and enjoyed the crack that popped in each joint. Settling back into his seat, he continued driving until he could see one of the highway signs read _Princeton- ten miles._

A cocky grinned formed as he took note of the time, which now read 10:22. He examined his gas tank, which was half-full, and calculated how long it would take if he kept the average highway speed up.

Screw it; they both were staying in some random hotel on the outskirts of the city so he could deduce some time. If he floored it they could be at the hotel within twenty minutes.

Without using much logic, other than the desire to plop himself down on some comfy bed, Matt checked around for cops and then slammed down on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward before taking off like a missile.

Matt released a holler of excitement as he peeled down the highway like a bat out of hell. While Mello continued to snooze away, though he did mumble something about a never-ending chocolate fountain.

Rant: And thus another chapter done, I grew bored of studying and decided to write this baby up instead. I went back one evening and reread the manga and noticed Near does show an emotional level not seen in the anime which I had just gotten done watching when I began this story. Okay, I seriously need to study instead of write stories for the remainder of the week, I need to pass to get my degree next year.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or any videogame references, which may or may not be made (haven't done one of these in awhile).

Rant- this work is going to be heading to a mature rating soon because I'm hitting the breaking point of using such "demure" vulgar language. "F**k" is such a more fitting word for these characters to drop than "well damn" wouldn't you agree?

Chapter 13

_Matt's POV_

Matt's eyes moved back and forth tiredly as the cat clock's, with its black and white unattractive color scheme, small swishing tail kept swinging side to side in the same mechanical routine. Whoever put the old relic in the room should have been fired on the spot. The ticking sound alone made Matt want to fling the vile thing out the window.

Near had provided them with a hotel room having the design and feel of a nice, cozy home type setting. This included the couple screaming across the hallway at one another, the continuous sounds of car honking down in the streets below, the bad reception on the television, and a couple who was obviously very frisky with each other- _for the last three hours. _

Whatever "board game" they were playing, he needed to find out what it was since they seemed to be having a grand time playing it.

While he had been driving earlier, Near called to explain he had reserved a room for them in a mid-class hotel so they could feel comfortable, but not draw attention to themselves. Near quipped in at the end of the conversation that he tried finding them the best hotel possible, but they should take everything with a grain of salt.

Matt had a foreboding feeling and apparently so did Mello since they both looked at one another with an uneasy gaze after the call.

When they pulled into the hotel's parking lot, located on a street corner, they noticed one side had nothing but children's daycare services, while the other street catered to drug dealers and cheap prostitutes.

Matt did find the blinking signs promoting "everyday is a learning experience," being right around the corner from a group of biker thugs smoking away on their Ducati's and fat boys priceless.

This small section of town brought a whole new meaning to the children's song "A whole new world."

Near truly was a passive aggressive little shit, lo and be-hold.

Personally, Matt had finally reached a conclusion this evening. If he were to die, which was a high probability knowing his previous luck when dealing with these two shitheads, he had finally created a will, which he kept hidden underneath his Mario Kart collection, and decided to whom his few belongings would go to.

Matt knew he needed sleep after creating his will, but right now he just couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.

Mello would receive the sum of ten dollars to buy his lord bitchiness a chocolate bar so he wouldn't have a conniption fit for God knows what reason. And he could keep Matt's leather glove collection since Mello loved to dress like something from a Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Matt still regretted the day he was forced into watching that catastrophe of a movie because he lost a gambling bet. There were many days where Matt couldn't look at Mello's hair without thinking of the experiment thing, Rocky, out of that movie without literally wanting to rip his eye sockets out. Matt also made a mental note to keep his bet a secret from Mello; he didn't want to be tortured in hell for comparing Mello with Rocky.

While the little sheep would be bestowed the honor of owning all of Matt's pornography selection from his laptops, since the guy didn't know the first thing about women. Matt often questioned whether or not Near had attended the awkward coming of age sex talk provided by the male nurse at Wammy's when they turned thirteen. (Perhaps, that was another reason on why Mello was deadest determined in leaving the orphanage when he turned fourteen). Any male orphan of Wammy's was never the same after being given the most awkward sex discussion known to man by the most awkward man to be born, Mr. Peterson. Poor Mr. Peterson just wasn't cut out for giving guidance counseling and health tips to genius orphans with his unfortunate stuttering habits when nervous and his inability to get a punch-line on jokes right. (Plus, he looked like something out of a horror movie with his big-rimmed glasses and lazy eyes that went both directions while talking). When Matt was told his "personal member" was going to look like a turtle's head leaving its' shell when excited he was more disturbed by a woman's "private chambers" than excited about learning its secrets. He heard the female nurse was actually useful in her advice giving and Matt couldn't deny he would have much rather learned about the complications of thongs going up butts than listen to the craziness he heard on that fateful day.

Plus, Matt could rub it in Near's face, after he was dead, that he was the reason Near's Lite Brite always had disturbing images. While he didn't bully Near in the same obvious manner as Mello, he would try to get Near in trouble through other means when the brat cocked an attitude with him. Though the little shit always managed to worm his way out. Freaking evasive little thing.

Matt could recall Rodger being less than please when he found his name written out beside the figure of a man lifting up a multi-colored skirt to reveal red lacy undies. Hours of tireless precision and creativity went into putting all those tiny pegs into the right spots. He did get one flimsy victory since everyday for one week, Near was required to incorporate positive messages into the Lite Brite for the whole orphanage to read. (Matt could still recall the tension Near put into his scowls that week.)

While the rest of his personal possessions would be donated to charities or Wammy's.

After staring at the clock for an unreasonable length of time, Matt's neck had developed a crick. Right now, he was seated on a chair facing backwards, with his arms lying across the top and his head nestled on the side.

His boredom was infinite, but sadly his PSP had lost battery life awhile back and he kept demolishing everybody in World of War craft. Seriously? Wiping out three parties, consisting of twelve members or more, within the span of an hour? Could he just get one real challenge out of the global phenomenon?

While Matt gloomily watched the clock, wishing he could just finally hit the sack once and for all, Mello was seated cross-legged on the bed concocting dastardly plans. Bing the perfectionist, he had already pieced together alibis and scrounged through the Internet for some believable backstories.

Matt had created a fake backstory but his wasn't deemed applicable because it has too many plot-holes. _I wasn't aware of the fact that I'm supposed to be creating a novel. _

For the duration of the investigation, Matt was now known as Johnny Golden-perch, he was just waiting for the jokes to be cracked on him, a rookie cop trained in Washington, the state nobody gave two shits about, who succeeded in security operations and data analysis. Mello was nice enough to insert fake information about Matt receiving an achievement award for saving some woman from a band of thugs when all hope seemed lost. Matt knew from just a few descriptions Mello was basing the story off Mario and Princess Peach, he wanted to grant Mello a personal gold-engraved shrine for this one.

While goldilocks was now Will Turner, Matt had to hold a hand over his mouth to mask the loud snort. Poor guy was unaware he named himself after a pirate, Mello really needed to pay more attention to the entertainment portion of mainstreaming news instead of strictly skimming over world events like some cranky old man. Now a good friend would point out his friend's mishap, but a _best friend_ would just continue to stand back and watch the naïve duckling establish his own bullying awareness signifier in quiet mockery.

_Haha, that's for giving me a dumbass name, bitch!_

The only story Mello could create which sounded somewhat legitimate was being the son of a hippie father who was rebelling against society by giving the student body public awareness of disorderly conduct and crimes happening within their neighborhood that the local law enforcement was trying to cover up.

Matt's job was to infiltrate and see if anything fishy was happening behind the scenes, while Mello investigated by trying to get chummy with people who knew the victim.

When Matt gave him a poker-faced expression Mello "claimed" he could morph this logic into ways to appease to the crowds. The only thing to say to his logic was whatever floats your boat.

He had been _somewhat _successful…except for the piece in his story concerning the scar. Mello had concluded he should use a bullshit sob story to win points with the peers. He was planning to put small pieces of truth within the ridiculous load of shit story he had crafted.

While most people would use the unfortunate caught in a house fire narrative to avoid questions, Mello had to completely retreat from the normal. In his mind, he was out partying in the woods with friends and had gotten so drunk he accidently fell into their campfire and received first degree burns.

Matt sarcastically replied that he might as well have told the student body he got in a fight with Dead-pool and lost since it sounded more believable than his idiotic story. After putting his input out there, Mello responded by hurling the remote control at the side of Matt's head.

Now he had a dull feeling in one spot.

While he was originally pissed with being hammered in the head by the electronic, he quickly was appeased by the fact the cursed object had finally been found since he wanted to watch Myth busters despite the cable being uncooperative. And that had been about three hours ago, now he was growing desperate for some shut-eye.

A numb tingling feeling began working its way up from Matt's ankles until reaching around his kneecaps. Groggily, Matt detached himself from the back of the smelly old foam chair to stretch his numb muscles out. Unfortunately, he leaned to far back, and ending up collapsing backwards. As he landed in an ungraceful heap, bringing the old beaten chair down with him, he felt the people below him beating on the ceiling telling him to shut up.

Matt gazed up at the ceiling and wished for the kindly customers below him to accidently trip and break a leg later on in the day.

Rolling over to his side and releasing an aching moan, he managed to kick the chair off him enough to worm his way out from underneath. The people below him were awake so why bother trying to stifle the noise?

A few droplets of sweat ran down his cheek, and bunching up the bottom of his nightshirt he lifted the bundle up, to grudgingly wipe the dampness away with the back of his nightshirt. His _favorite_ t-shirt to be exact.

Though the t-shirt had gotten slightly smaller as his body began to fill out, Matt refused to give up his Metroid t-shirt come hell or high water. He had earned this thing in a skating rink vending machine and despite the shirt's humble beginnings he had developed a possessive nature over it since the shirt had been worn down enough to the point of comfort. He loved the green coloring with the figure of an advanced space armor clenching on to a machine gun while firing away at aliens. This shirt was awesome. While he adored the shirt Mello often rolled his eyes since Matt refused to part from the shirt.

Mello finished the paperwork for their new identities tomorrow and began to glance over the reports and findings once more on the murdered male so he could create a list of questions to secretly interrogate the students.

While "Johnny-boy" was going to examine the collected evidence and see if the police and investigators had missed any crucial information. Plus, he was snooping amongst the members to see if something was amidst amongst the staff.

While Mello worked diligently on their duties for tomorrow, Matt glared at his friend for not offering help, but then again when Mello was focused nothing fazed him. Therefore, Matt was left to fend for himself unless he truly was about to get an ass-whooping then his friend would actually step in frighten off people.

Unlike most people, Matt found Near more frightening since the kid never showed emotions and you were never certain what crafty ideas the brat was creating to ruin your existence. On day the world would fall under Near's reign and they were doomed to send him offerings of toys or else face his wrath.

He often questioned why Near was overly obsessive with his toys and other childish gadgets but chose to not voice these curiosities because he was uncertain of what the answer would be.

Mello rested his elbow on his knee and began flipping through more paperwork with a bored expression. Workaholic was deadest determined to catch the "Joker" before the end of the year and another murder could happen. For some reason Mello kept mentioning a hunch he had that the killer hadn't moved on just yet.

To this hunch, Matt just shrugged his shoulders and went back to finding other things to take his mind off their busy schedules.

Finally, his body hit its' breaking point and he dragged himself across the roof to fling himself on the bed. Quickly readjusting his red and grey pants he placed his arms behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling to count the small holes.

After getting to twenty-six his exhausted eyes slowly drooped close and he was out like a light.

Rant- Finals are done so frequent updates will occur once more! Yahoo!


	14. Chapter 14

Rant- And here we are now, a mature rating. Can I just say it's been a long, long time coming!

Chapter 14

_Mello's POV_

Try as hard as he might, Mello could not feign interest in a subject he had learned back when he was _sixteen. _

College Algebra.

Freaking College Algebra.

Mello had to fight against the urge to beat his head repetitively against the desk when one student piped up during the professor's lecture about how he couldn't find x.

He almost lifted up his own paper, which he finished an hour ago, and jammed his finger against the problem and screamed about switching the minus 1 to the other side and there was x.

God, these people were fucking stupid. How Miguel was getting a proper education here in this shithole community college was beyond him.

The campus was not very large in terms of distance and population. While he had breaks between classes, he would tour the campus looking for the main hangout zones of the students and private areas where Miguel was mentioned, through the media, spending his idle time. Right now, he had discovered there were six buildings and each one housed a particular department.

While touring the campus, he kept on a pair of shades to maintain some concealment of his identity. While in class, he had to take off the sunglasses to not draw attention to himself, but he still opted to sit within the very back of the classrooms to avoid people's questioning gazes over his scar. One small, petite student looked at his face curiously during his first attended class, but Mello gave him a threatening gaze that turned the student's attention back to the front of the room.

Outside class, Mello noted the cafeteria, which only seated about four hundred students, was the typical hangout spot. Miguel's preferred spot was under a canopy of dogwood trees near the school's library since he was said to have enjoyed the peaceful setting away from the rowdy crowds while still getting a good view over his peers.

Sure enough, there was one small seating area next to the library that was distanced away from the main student walkways between buildings. The place really was quiet and Mello had already determined the students who stayed within this area were the ones who lived off-campus since they were frequently calling their roommates or families to check for missing assignments.

While class was still ongoing, Mello put together a visual map of the layout of the campus.

A chorus of girlish giggles caught his attention and he glanced over to see a trio of blundering imbeciles batting eyes at him. How much effort he put into not sneering at the girls, who wore skirts around their ass cheeks and caked make-up on their faces, was worthy of a medal.

The medal would have been stripped if anybody noticed the young man lifting up an index finger and pretending to shoot the trio of whores in the back of the skull since they weren't using their brains anyway.

Patience was slipping away by every passing hour, and by the end of the day his tolerance level for idiots was gone for good.

He had been there for about eight hours now and had found absolutely _nothing_. Luckily, Miguel seemed to prefer a large classroom environment, including lecture-oriented, since his classes consisted of one hundred students or more.

Earlier when he had arrived, he should have thrust his academic achievements into the face of whom-ever worked the registration office so he could apply as a late transfer. But he didn't see any point in registering when he could simply snoop around, the only reason he knew Miguel's schedule was thanks to Matt's careful prying skills into the internal database of the school's.

Matt was in and out before they could ever suspect someone was tampering with their equipment.

While Mello would never admit it out-loud, Matt was a true blessing to any investigator since his hacking skills were top-notch. He had almost included this in Matt's fake resume but realized it would raise some eyebrows so he kept it as a hidden hobby of Matt's.

Since Miguel's classrooms provided perfect coverage, Mello could come and go as he pleased. This allowed Mello the luxury of sneaking into lectures and pretending to be a student when secretly he was on Matt's laptop, which he had confiscated, and was browsing through the journal section on the school's main website about anything relating to the murder victim.

One professor, a determined old guy deadest on catching students not paying him attention, kept tying to slither his way to the back of the room where Mello presided. Mello was multi-tasking throughout the lecture and managed to type in a few lecture notes, while filtering through journals, too.

The guy tried to tiptoe around Mello, but with one smothering glare the man proved to become very agile in his determination to flee. When he fled to the front of the classroom he took up teaching on the board with a renewed energy.

Students whispered about what brought on this change; they failed to notice the menacing grin the new student in the back kept sending the aging man whenever he happened to glance up.

Mello wasn't putting up with any bullshit today, especially from meddlesome old men. By the end of the investigation, Mello wouldn't have been surprised if this teacher applied for early retirement since Mello kept sending him threatening glares and at one point even made a neck slicing motion with his thumb for good measure.

Since he was pretending to be a college student, Mello wore some old, relaxed cargo pants, with extra pockets around his lower thighs- he now had to hide an older model pistol here, the 9mm handgun was too obvious- along with some brown combat boots he kept on him from his times in the mafia. Now the Henley top he chose to wear made Mello feel uncomfortable since he preferred wearing leather because he found it easier to move about in.

Despite contrary belief, once leather was worn a few times the material was quite comfortable to lounge about in.

But to avoid questioning gazes he swapped his leather pants and vests for cargo pants, he did own a few, and a charcoal grey Henley shirt with the three top buttons unloosen. The whole time he wore the mid-arm length sleeved shirt he had to battle the urge to tug on the collar. The shirt was rather snug since he bought it during his first few months in the mafia, and now he had begun working out after the Kira incident to release pent-up aggression.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one suffering from clothes shrinkage. Matt had also gained some muscle since Mello told him he needed to bulk up in case he had to get into more fistfights in the future. While Matt was not truly as slender as he made himself out to be, he did look like a toned beanpole for a while when his body begun changing due to hormone changes.

It had proved difficult for awhile when he initially moved in with Matt, after the Task Force sabotaged the mafia hideout, because it was a guarantee fact that he would stumble across Matt trying to check his height or muscle development. Whenever he saw shirts lying about near the bathroom he would swerve the other way. At first, he ignored the guy because he knew Matt would try to cover up his insecurities, Matt's asshole father liked to ridicule him as a child for being so scrawny and it still left a bad impression on Matt. Finally, Mello grew tired of seeing his friend's dejected face when he still could not reach the mark sketched into the wall at 6'0. (Mello had finally discovered Matt's father was around that height by careful observation when he asked random questions while Matt was absorbed in a game). The following evening, he brought home fifty pound dumbbells and told Matt it was time they got some cardio workout in a day.

Matt, to this day, still didn't understand Mello was being sarcastic when he said they were doing cardio workouts.

While he hated the Henley shirt, the women seemed to appreciate it. At first, he didn't understand why they were so inclined to stare at him in such a longing gaze. He could practically see them licking their lips and he almost felt inclined to ask them if they needed something to keep them busy just to earn a blush.

And then he happened to look down at his crossed arms over his chest and his feet propped up on the seat in front of him. The girls were staring at the thickened muscles on his arms and chest. They also seemed to be taking in his broad shoulders just for more eye-candy.

For some reason, Mello felt quite exposed even in the auditorium with the other students scattered across the rows. While most men appreciated getting stared at like they were raw meat for the taking, Mello hated the feeling.

Their ravenous eyes made him feel vulnerable and an easy picking for the taking.

He refused to allow people to ever make him vulnerable again. Those days were long past.

The child's voice began playing in his head again cryptically repeating the part of stepping too far in a world they don't belong and he shook his head to get the voice out. For fuck's sake, he already had enough on his plate.

He really did not need past demons coming to pester him now.

He released a tired groan before placing his hands over his eyes and pleading for the headache to leave.

When the clock landed on 4:45 signaling class was over, he literally was one of the first people out of the classroom.

Fuck psychology, he could teach from first hand experiences what fucked up people looked and acted like. He dealt with a man who proclaimed himself a God, argued with a teenager who was socially awkward and had the mentality of a child, and his best friend refused to be outdoors unless Mello threatened him.

He didn't need a man with a psychology degree telling him about fucked up people, he knew plenty of fucked up people.

Trudging across the campus, he managed to find his motorcycle, Near had sent it down a few hours after they arrived, and deliberated over taking a short drive before the final class. While Near was "kind" enough to loan him some money to purchase the latest model of any motorcycle he desired, Mello decided to stick with a model he was already familiar with, the 2009 BMW K 1200 LT.

When Near first offered the loan, he refused having to deal with paying Near back throughout the future for the bike. But then he got his cravings for high speed on the road and feeling the freedom of flying through the air; and finally he sucked in his pride and accepted the offer.

The black motorcycle was pleasing to the eyes and Mello was appreciative with how easy the model was to maneuver. It was a lucky break for him that the bike managed to get equipped with new gadgets within the same timeframe as this case since he missed having his own ride.

Continuing the walk across campus, he pondered over the realization this would be the first time he attended an educational institution since he was fourteen years old.

After one day of dealing with normal people, he could tell why he liked staying the hell away from them. They either were completely ignorant or were lazy.

During the last hour of psychology, he had to suffer through not only insufferable skanks, but also people debating over why Kira was letting the world down.

During their discussion, Mello continued taking deep intakes of air and releasing slowly to keep himself from strangling them. His logic was that if he killed them now he could save them from further stupidity in the future.

However, the reason side of his cranium won out in its argument that he was making a rash decision that would cost him the investigation.

Damn the rational side of his mentality to hell.

When one geeky kid with a nasally voice commented on Kira taking a small rest period to check and see if his followers were practicing his teachings correctly, Mello slumped his head back against his seat and rolled his eyes.

People were just to stupid for even him to comprehend sometimes.

Finally, walking towards the almost vacant lot he found his favorite possession, besides his gun, standing all by its lonesome at the end. His black motorcycle was parked within the same lot Miguel was abducted; he periodically checked on his bike throughout the day and scanned over the students who happened to use the same lot.

During his routine checks, nobody happened to stand out much to his frustration. While he was certain the killer wasn't a complete idiot, he wouldn't put it past the guy to randomly travel by the spot where he abducted his victim. Some killers got personal pleasures from revisiting old crime scenes just because it gave them a sense of empowerment since they remained anonymous.

Killers and their sick fantasy fetishes.

But today wasn't a complete lost, he had managed to gather some facts about Miguel's classrooms and some notes on classmates who Mello decided to keep tabs on just from comments they made which struck him as odd- he wasn't counting the guy who claimed he was turned on by centipedes.

Tomorrow, he was going to apply for a position on the newspaper staff and take the investigation in another route instead of being a simple observer, he was going to take a more active role in finding information.

The student body had seen him as a simple student today abiding by the rules and trying his hardest to pass a class- half the time he truly wanted to instruct the courses instead because he could improvise half the material to where even a baboon could understand it, or the guy who couldn't find x. He had to tread carefully when he adapted the persona as a reporter since he could already see an inquisitive gaze in some of his peers' eyes because he was a random student who popped out of nowhere.

Thankfully, he was great with misleading others and convincing them into believing some far-fetched lie. People were naturally just easily manipulated, but they would fight until their dying breath to try and prove the puppeteer wrong.

Back at Wammy's, he had discovered at a young age his gift of leadership and persuasion, he could easily mislead the children into believing another orphan had committed a grave wrong towards them with words alone instead of actual evidence.

There were only a few orphans who caught on to his games and were quick to challenge him.

He had just reached his motorcycle when he felt something was wrong, there was a change in the silent, steady air that instantly made him grow tense. Whereas he only heard his boots echoing across the asphalt there was now quieter steps added to his own. People continued going about their business in the distance, but he could feel a warm body behind him, but he couldn't tell whether the figure was a threat or not.

But if there was one thing he learned in defense classes offered at Wammy's it was to never assume one was safe even in public areas.

Soon, the creep's breath could be heard a few inches behind him, the breathing came out in quick rasps as though the person was growing excited with his discomfort.

Mello contemplated over whether or not he should draw out his gun and threaten the guy into revealing why he was following him. But then that would get police involvement and his face shown throughout the media for carrying weaponry.

Going through every possibility, Mello knew he had to make a decision and fast.

There were two options available, either calmly ask if there was a problem or to try physically overpowering the guy to see if he was carrying hostile agendas towards the young man.

_Dipshit, I don't know who you are but I'll make you regret the day you were born if you even try to fuck with me. _

His helmet shined in the afternoon sunlight and an idea began forming in his head.

Unlocking the chains connected to his helmet, Mello latched on to the straps and pretended to be adjusting them. The whole time listening to the prowler edge in closer, looking around he could see there were only about four students in the lot, including the two of them, but they were to far away to notice anything inexplicable happening.

The prowler was only a few inches behind him now, close enough that Mello could detect the mucky scent of cologne and hear the sounds of clothing flapping in the wind.

_A rain-jacket perhaps?_

This heightened his suspicion since the weather had been a relatively normal, sunny day for the most part, except for a mild wind increase by late afternoon, but it wasn't enough to require outer-coat wear.

He heard the sound of a hand brushing against fabric, similar to a hand being removed from a pocket. Glancing down into the darkened reflection of his helmet's face shield, Mello could make out a masculine hand reaching towards him.

Without wasting another moment, Mello veered to the side and used the element of surprise to latch onto the back of the prowler's hood and tightened the material between his fingers. Dropping the helmet, he used his right hand to twist the man's arm behind his back.

The man struggled against him, but Mello slammed him forcefully into the bike's side, knocking the wind out of him. The man feebly tried to push back against Mello, but the attempts proved futile and winded up wasting more of his limited strength.

As he struggled, Mello tightened his grip on the man's hood to suffocate him.

The man was a few centimeters shorter than Mello and possessed a stout build; he was slightly overweight judging from the way his green hoodie managed to snug against him in certain areas. The sound Mello had heard earlier was the man's black straps, connected to the bottom portion of his sleeves, flapping in the air.

While Mello hadn't been able to see the man's face, he could tell the man was going through premature balding judging from the decreasing hairline on the upper portion of his head.

Nothing about the man was screaming serial killer. He reached the verdict of the man being some typical thief when he glanced down to see baggy basketball shorts and green tennis shoes with patches of holes towards the toe regions.

The man continued to grunt as he tried to continue fighting, but it was obvious who held the power.

Mello snarled at the man's continued efforts of counterattacking, this idiot had caused a disturbance and if the security was paying attention to the lot's footage they were certainly going to be intrigued by the two men struggling.

Mello spit out threateningly, "While you're already pathetic in your attempts to sneak up on me, I think the truly deciding factor in how much of an incompetent moron you are is the fact that you tried to rob someone in broad daylight."

Mello leaned in to continue speaking, "A normal citizen would make a citizen's arrest in this situation and hand you over to the authorities to deal with. Thing is I'm not going to hand you over to some average Joe cop who is only going to toss you in jail overnight and then release you by morning."

Tightening his grip on the collar, Mello said sinisterly, "No, I'm going to make you regret the moment your eyes landed on me. Hope you enjoyed the last few minutes of your life because I'm going to blow your brains out later, dumbass."

The tucked away gun was urging him to take the weapon out and shoot this numbskull in the face.

An exasperated sigh came from the man, and Mello was startled when a deep voice answered him, "Well aren't you a clever little minx?"

The sounds of someone choking were heard as Mello 'accidently' yanked back on the man's hood. The man double-tapped on the motorcycle and choked out, "Okay, I get it, my bad."

Mello smirked, "Not so funny when someone's got your life in their hands, huh?"

The successor deliberated over whether or not he should loosen his grip, but as the man continued to wheeze it was becoming more obvious the man would fall unconscious first before answering questions at the rate this was going.

The man's veins started to turn purple, Mello snorted and released the man's hood, but still kept a tight grip on his arm. "Care to tell me why you were following me? And I'll assure you that I'm broke if you were planning to rob me."

"Says the guy with a motorcycle," the punk muttered sardonically.

"Answers now," Mello put extra emphasis in his threatening tone, he was about to break the guy's nose if he uttered one more sarcastic quip in.

The man shrugged, "Your wish is my command."

The guy looked over his shoulder and shuddered when he noticed Mello's eye twitching. The man turned his head back around and slumped, he said in a defeated voice, "Look you already have the upper-hand, just release my arm and I'll answer your questions."

Mello narrowed his eyes, while the guy looked exhausted and didn't seem to pose as a threat any longer, one could never be too careful. The man seemed to read his mind, "I promise not to try anything funny, trust me you've practically broken my arm and neck within the last ten minutes so I'm not testing my luck with you."

Mello scoffed at the man's comment, he weighed his options and decided to give the man some leeway. Releasing the arm, the guy fell forward on the bike and hissed in pain.

"Whoops, my bad, princess," Mello clucked.

The man began to rub his tender neck and gratefully gulped down oxygen.

"Let's go back to grade school here for a minute and start with names," Mello said condescendingly, "and then we can jump straight into business."

The prowler lifted up his hand and did a small wave, "Fair enough, my name is Derrick Washington."

Mello examined their surroundings taking note over nobody paying them any attention; while this was beneficial in his current situation, it was troublesome in the fact that he now realized people were probably mugged left and right on this campus and nobody gave a damn to get involved.

Could Miguel have been screaming for help and nobody came to his aid?

Matt was going to have a busy schedule since Mello was enforcing him to obtain the security tapes from the night of the murder.

Derrick cleared his throat in expectancy and Mello resumed focusing on the task at hand, "Will. Will Turner."

Rolling towards the side, Derrick looked at Mello dubiously before saying in a questioning manner, "Wasn't that the name of the pirate in that Disney movie?"

Mello blinked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, if you ask me your name sounds overly generic," the man gave him an acerbic look, "so I was just inquiring whether or not you were named after that freaking movie pirate."

Mello scrunched his nose up, the longer he talked with the man the more irate he became. There was something fishy about him but he just couldn't pinpoint what particular feature was making him grow alarmed.

Or he wasn't use to a victim talking back so heatedly.

But, as he pondered over the man jabbing in lame attempts at sarcasm it dawned on him that Matt had poked fun at his name, too. Just what the hell was he not catching on to?

**At the police department**

During a conference meeting, the sheriff paused in his speech when the rookie cop began sneezing awkwardly.

When the rookie finally settled down, the older man scratched the back of his head and asked in amusement, "Is some pretty girl thinking of ya? The old wives' tail is that a man always begins sneezing when someone is thinking of them."

The kid rubbed a finger under his nose and said in a panicked tone, "I don't know whose thinking of me sir, but I wish they would stop."

**Back on the campus**

Rolling his eyes, Mello shoved his hands into his pockets, secretly craving for a chocolate bar. He would terrorize Matt into explaining what was so funny about a boorish name like Will Turner later.

"Now that we got the formalities out of the way, please continue."

Derrick reached into his pocket to remove a pair of glasses; he stared at Mello questionably when the twenty year old tensed up. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything funny."

"Yes, stalking a pedestrian is standardized as completely normal behavior, thank you for reminding me of this. I knew I shouldn't have been so alarmed when some random guy appears out of nowhere."

Derrick turned his head to the side and spit on the ground, "Dude, we share three classes together."

"Oh, now we know one another?" Mello scoffed at this. "Last time I checked I have no fucking clue who you are."

The guy shrugged his shoulders and replied in a stating the obvious tone, "Not surprised, the two of us seem to share the bad habit of missing classes. This is what the fifth week of school or something, and this is probably the fourth time I've attended."

Mello face-palmed himself over this last comment. Were they buddy-buddy now because they "apparently" were on the same routine of skipping classes?

Without removing his palm, Mello muttered puzzlingly, " Can we just get to the point already? I have one more class to attend and then I can get the hell out of here."

"Suit yourself," Derrick responded cheerfully, "but I wouldn't bother going to tonight's lecture anyway, the professor is playing a documentary film and isn't taking attendance. From what I can tell nobody is going."

Mello nodded, "Fair enough."

He began to walk around Derrick to pick up his fallen helmet when the guy asked, " My favorite seat is in the back of the room, and can you guess why?"

His hand had just grasped hold of the helmet's straps when he paused momentarily to glance at the weird boy with bewilderment. Derrick couldn't have been older than eighteen and he knew teenagers tended to have weird tendencies of acting awkward when they were going through one of those stages of identity confusion.

But this guy was putting Near to shame in the factor of being a socially awkward creep. The next time he saw Near, he was going to refer this guy to him and see if they would connect and become best friends because their communication skills were awful.

Despite not attending high school, Mello knew most students chose the backseat if they wanted to avoid getting caught for not paying attention or were overly shy.

Cracking his knuckles, he asked in a falsely sweet tone, "You're shy and want to avoid getting under people's radar?"

Derrick lifted up his hand and made a tilting gesture, "So-so, you see I hate attending class because this campus is a joke let's be honest here. I've missed a good portion of the lessons already and still manage to make one hundreds on every assignment or quiz due. The only reason someone could fail at this school is if they're too stupid to not know the linguistics on pleasing their professors."

Mello stared at the guy with appraisement before stopping to wonder if this was how he sounded back at Wammy's when he tried skipping lessons.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Mello's stomach, now he realized after listening to this guy for thirty seconds why half of Wammy's House wanted to obliterate him.

"But I'll get off my podium for now, the reason I chose the backseat is because I get a perfect seat to examine the other portion of the student body who still manages to flunk their tests and yet they have a perfect attendance rating."

_Geez, no wonder this guy is mister popularity._

By now, Mello had grown bored with listening to this guy preach of his superiority. The guy was suffering from delusional stigmas of being an elite student in a mediocre school. Mello had lost any interest in why this guy sought him out since Derrick was obviously off his meds.

"While I'm happy you decided to give me a synopsis of your psychological defects when it comes to communication issues, but you see I'm on a rather busy schedule here, and I have elsewhere to be if you're going to waste my time," Mello responded drily.

Luck was not on his side today. Right as he picked up his helmet and was getting ready to boost his leg over the motorcycle's side, Derrick had to release another brainwave mesh of nonsense, "But there must have been a reason you chose the back-row as well in all your classes?"

Mello slumped over and just shot the man a weary glance. This right here was another reason he preferred sending in lackeys to do the dirty work. He hated dealing with the over talkative portion of the general public, but alas he no longer possessed the resources to obtain henchmen to do his personal work.

It was a two-man team and right now he couldn't blow a short fuse or else he was screwed.

He thought over possible responses to get the guy to badger off, secretly swearing an eternal oath to always choose the center section of auditoriums for the remainder of his life to avoid morons like Derrick.

"Guess I just prefer being left alone," he responded warily.

"Yes, I would prefer going unnoticed if I kept looking up things involving a murdered student on this campus," Derrick responded frankly, as though they were discussing sports instead of a murder.

This brought Mello on edge, he jerked up and began to practically snarl at the oblivious teenager. "What I examine is of no importance to you. And why are you so interested in what I look up? Perhaps, it was just curiosity-"

Derrick snorted and responded tersely, "Of course, students like to look up murder reports in their spare time during lecture. Please don't act smart with me, while everyone else was e-mailing their mutual other, I noticed you kept looking up Miguel's connections with anti-Kira protesters."

The successor sat on his motorcycle dumbfounded over the fact he had been completely unaware of prying eyes while he had been working. He was faced with the dilemma of whether or not he was going to have to abduct this guy through force to keep him silent. Then, there was always the case of baiting the guy with money to remain silent, but for some reason Mello was not getting off the vibe of money moocher from this kid.

Mello began to open his mouth when Derrick beat him to the punch, "So are you interested in taking down Kira?"

His question shocked the successor who jerked back in alarm. Out of everything he thought the kid was going to ask, he wasn't expecting something related to Kira.

"What do you mean by if I'm interested?" Mello asked uncertainly.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Obviously, you were trying to search for the organization Miguel was a part of because you wish to join correct?"

A bead of sweat dropped down Mello's forehead, he kept locking and unlocking his fingers from the clutches. If he responded yes and the guy was trying to mislead him, then he could be lead to the killer by these means since this kid could truthfully be a Kira follower under guise. But then, he would be throwing himself into harm's way with no backup action. Then again, he never was one to give a damn about small details like injury or death.

The other option was Derrick truly belonging to this anti-Kira organization, and from the way he talked Miguel was a member, also. This was a golden opportunity to see who knew the victim and grant him permission to get closer to Miguel's personal life if he acted as a sympathizer to their cause.

The only issue he faced was pretending to bring down a man who was already dead, but then again he had no problem with pissing over Light Yagami's reputation even after his demise.

Feigning uncertainty, Mello responded, "I've always hated Kira with a passion and find him too radical, but for bringing down innocent people like Miguel for disagreeing with him, my hatred has intensified. However, I don't know how to get involved with these organizations, but if I knew believe me I would sign up on the spot."

Derrick patted his chest, "Miguel was a brother in our cause to bring down this madman who tears apart innocent lives in his ideal chase of justice. Kira is an abomination that should be wiped from this world."

Mello was stunned with the change in Derrick's demeanor, no longer did the teenager stand as some arrogant punk looking for trouble. Here stood a self-proclaimed rebel against a common enemy.

"Brother?"

Derrick nodded, "A few of us formed an organization called Hope for Change, it's a community organization that remains exclusive, the only way to join is for a member to invite you. Miguel was asked to join awhile back and he promoted a campaign against Kira's threats; people were unaware of Miguel's double life because he kept his personal life confidential."

A concerned feeling spread through Mello, if this organization was as secretive as Derrick said then why was the kid telling him all this personal information when they knew nothing about each other and were out in the open. Mello asked with concern, "While this sounds interesting, are you certain you should be telling me all this?"

"I saw the way you look disgusted whenever people talked about Kira in classes, you looked absolutely repulsed and when I saw you looking up the information on Anti-Kira protestors I knew I had found a new brother for our cause," Derrick responded earnestly.

Mentally, Mello stuck a gun in his mouth because he had lowered his guard down just enough to gain someone's attention in his hatred of Kira.

While Derrick was already tossing bundles of information at him this one threw the successor in for a loop, this guy officially took the cake when he extended a hand and asked in a deathly serious tone, "Would you like to join our cause, Will Turner? Will you join our organization and help bring down the terror known as Kira?"

Mello looked down at the hand in question. For once, he was stumped in what action to take.

Rant: Howdy friends! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and can I just say I never want to look up information on motorcycles again. I spent three hours examining motorcycles to see which one fit Mello's personality. I wanted to give him a sports motorcycle because he's young and has that high-speed chase love. But when I examined his bike in the manga I noticed he prefers more practical bikes, something he could use everyday in ordinary life, too. So it was back to the drawing board. I finally looked up information on his bike in the manga and found one similar. And then came the issue of dates since I'm following the manga's timeline, and I had to look away from a truly beautiful 2013 Kawasaki motorcycle due to this. I'm trying to keep somewhat true to the manga's characters and timeframes. Also hope you guys enjoy Mello meeting the protestor for some reason I think he would be quite humorous to watch because he has to tone down his hatred for professional reasons- and it's going to prove difficult.

Next chapter will be about Matt's first day as a rookie.


	15. Chapter 15

Rant- Where art thou, Near? Also I'm not following exact procedures for police transferees, there is much more background checks and other routine checks than I'm not listing. Sorry for the late update but my mind has been elsewhere since summer began. Chapters are going to return to having multiple pov's soon. Also, can you tell they're getting longer?

Chapter 15

_Matt's POV_

People stared questionably at the young man roaming the hallways with a goofy grin beaming on his face. The boy might as well be sparkling with the glow he was exuberating today.

Whenever he saw someone he cheerfully waved at them and continued prancing through the hallways swinging his arms like a child being taken to a toy store. Several clerks got lauded for the dumbest things, one of the male clerks sarcastically noted the newbie was practically praising people for _breathing. _

Others found the young man's chipperness enjoyable since he was the only person who seemed to want to actually be there today.

The staff stared at one another and shrugged deciding to ignore the overly optimistic youth and continue with their rabidly piling up file-work.

Crime just never ceased to stop in the great state of New Jersey, the armpit capitol of the world.

Without realizing it, Matt took a whiff of his armpits just to make sure he wasn't helping the state earn its name. The body spray he used earlier was well worth every dime since he noticed some of the cute receptionists stare at him lustfully.

Yep, he was going to get some tail before the end of this week. One receptionist, a pretty redhead with huge boobs, raked her nails down his chest as she purred for him to seek her out if he had any questions.

He almost asked her if she wanted to go out with him later for some casual dining… followed by a non-casual hook up.

Smiling over the revelation he might get laid soon if he played his cards right at the end of this case, he nearly toppled over a pile of stacked files that came up to his waist. He released a relieved sigh before sidestepping the pile and moseying his way around.

Nobody in this facility was good with paperwork it appeared since piles were gathering within every corner. While the place was an environmentalist's nightmare, he had to admit somebody scrubbed the tiles diligently since everything was shiny. The place smelled antiseptic with the amount of chlorine used to scrub the grime off the metallic walls and floors weekly.

Within the corners, were the janitors used extra cleaning supplies to remove the dust, if one wasn't careful they would pass out from the smell alone.

Matt nearly crashed when he caught a whiff in the bathroom. His face took on a ghastly shade of green and he considered being arrested on his first day for public indecency by peeing outside in the bushes.

While the building looked ginormous on the outside, when a person entered they were surprised to note the interior wasn't quite suited to the building exterior. Unless there was secret passages Matt didn't know about.

Secretly, he wished there was so he could go all Solid Snake on somebody.

Try as hard as he might Matt couldn't fight against the giddiness enveloping him today. Despite his hatred of doing actual physical labor, he couldn't deny loving the feeling of wearing the crisp police uniform. For some reason, the black polyester button-up shirt and pants were not as prissy as he originally believed them to be. His opinion on the police uniform may have been warped slightly by the badge and walkie-talkie gear.

Actually, the moment he was handed over the walkie-talkie his whole demeanor changed, the device was cool. He made the elderly receptionist, Loretta, give him a questioning lingering gaze when he would not stop touching the buttons.

Releasing an awkward chuckle, he scurried away from the scene but did manage to hear her mutter something about twenty-five year olds being more immature than usual.

He wanted to ask her why she had such a southern name in a northern state but didn't feel like getting cussed out. Also, he had to work on not revealing his age; some questioning gazes were directed his way by things he said or did. He had heard plenty of whispers among the staff about him looking awfully young to have graduated an academy and having such numerous arrests.

Yeah, pretending to be twenty-five and mature and all that jazz.

Yeah, fuck that.

While he quickly changed his opinion on the uniform he couldn't help touching his face or head periodically for his goggles, it was weird not to have them on. He released a sullen sigh when he realized he wouldn't be able to wear them for a majority of this assignment.

Annoying tidbit since he managed to buy a few new ones to replace the ones that asshat Mello had broken during his rage fits.

_If that dickhead breaks one more set of goggles I swear to Jesus freaking Christ I will blow up every fucking chocolate factory and stand in the world. _

One of his new team members stared at the fuming man with alarm when he rounded the corner to find Matt fidgeting his thumbs in odd gestures as he imagined blowing up factories (also he was having withdraws from not plastering his ass to a couch to play some videogames).

He laughed awkwardly before saying hi to the fellow who shook his head and continued on his way.

Great, now he probably would have the guy questioning if he needed antidepressants or a mental evaluation. Near saved his ass by creating a bullshit physical and mental exam for Matt to pass with flying colors.

Matt noted there was an odd smirk tugging at Near's lips after he made this statement and then Matt realized what he was suggesting when Near mentioned something about hearing about Rester's issues with "fallen soap" jokes by his squad back during his military days.

Without any hesitation Matt decided that when Near's birthday came around in the future he was sending a male Chippendale just to watch the kid's reaction. Maybe shorty would actually show emotion then.

The horrified face of Near was produced in Matt's mind at the thought of the younger man's expression as some buff guy threw his shirt at the albino brat. He laughed loudly at this thought with devilish glee.

Damn, next year the kid was turning nineteen so he missed his golden opportunity, but then again most males thought of nineteen as a boring year. Too bad Near wasn't aware of Matt's evil schemes.

On another note, Near was a life-saver since he managed to use a voice modifying device when the chief called the false number Matt provided, Near played up how wonderful of a police officer the gamer was and how anybody would be lucky to have him on the team.

Before Matt had even entered the station, he was told by the successors what his mission was with precise details on how to act and what he shouldn't say. _Are they going to start picking out my wardrobe next_? While Mello scooped around campus as Will Turner, Matt needed to check through the data and see if the police had hidden some files away. After he managed to gain their trust, he could then proceed to snooping around the victim's home.

Personally, Matt felt similar to a puppy chasing its tail, they were running around in circles with this method, but honestly what else did they have to go by? Although there was the evidence involving the hair strands and ripped garment, but Near's analysis staff were finding it difficult to trace the data back to a person.

Was this "Joker" a ghost?

Near had emailed the chief and told a lie about the "men" he was sending down were stuck on another case and would come down at a later time.

The chief, Robert York, was in his early fifties and had a baldhead that shone under fluorescent lighting, Matt wanted to wipe a cloth over his head and see if the skin sparkled but he persuaded himself to not draw unnecessary attention to himself. Not a speck of hair was seen on Chief York's smooth rounded face, his eyebrows were white though so it blended into his pale skin tone. Taking a small glance down at his own arm, Matt realized he looked South American in skin color comparison with this man. While the guy tried to portray himself as a Billy badass, one of the staff made a joke to Matt about asking the chief about his grandkids.

The moment the question was asked, Chief York dropped all hostile stares and whipped out his wallet to begin a long-winded tale of his grandchildren's first words and steps. By the end of the storytelling, Matt wanted to remove the 9mm from the chief's holster and shoot himself.

The memory of bullets grazing his skin made the young man's palms start sweating and a cold chill run through his body. Guess it was still too early to make jokes about shooting himself after-all.

While he was hesitant about joining the police force earlier, his doubts slipped away as the hours dragged by. When he handed in his information earlier, which included the background information and evaluations, he had to remind himself not to panic. He knew Takada's bodyguards weren't actual policemen, they were hired agents; but this didn't prevent goose bumps from developing over his body. And then, there was the sickening feeling of fear coursing through his veins.

While Mello lied about deciding Matt should play the cop since he would draw less suspicion, he knew truthfully the guy was trying to give him a break. It would be better to stand with the people who did the shooting and protecting than to be faced with the dilemma of finding himself being gunned down once more.

Mello was the world's biggest douche, well apart from Near, but he did his best to watch out for his friends through small gestures.

His alias did make him want to deck Mello since already people were poking fun about what golden-perch was "Johnny" sitting on. Some even jokingly referred to him as Sir Golden-perch and directed him to the lounge for his special seat.

Though the joke was lame it did manage to tickle his funny bone, these guys weren't so bad. Seeing the numerous donut boxes did entice the question plaguing his mind- "How much weight was he going to put on by the end of this case?"

With the ten empty boxes tossed carelessly on the single white table, the answer would be a ton. The lounge had a vending machine, a coffeemaker, comfy chairs, and a refrigerator. The place was creepily quiet when he was forced to sit there and stare at the bland designs of green and blue striped wall patterns.

And they had a ticking clock in this room, too!

Burn the clocks, burn them all! Where was the aeon Ifrit when he needed it?

The minutes ticked by as Matt waited for his blood result testing and background checks to get verified as clean. The chief trusted him enough to grant him a uniform and a walk around the facility, but nothing was set in stone until those blood tests came through. He didn't know what Near had told the chief, but after the phone conversation the chief threw an arm around his shoulder and took him to the locker room and presented him with his future locker and then had him measured for a uniform like they were old friends. During the whole process he questioned what Near had said to get the chief's good graces this quickly.

_Perhaps asked about the damn grandkids?_

For all he knew Near could have set him up as their future babysitter/ bodyguard. He wouldn't put it pass that little jackass…who had grown. Matt was still sullen over the fact Near had finally hit a growth spurt that shot him up two inches while he was taking his daily dosages of vitamins just to get one inch.

Growing irritated over this fact, he craved a cigarette but had sadly discovered he had taken his final puff awhile back.

Thank god cigarettes weren't illegal because he smoked a whole packet today to calm his nerves.

When he took out the last drag, he looked at the small cylinder object between his fingers mournfully. Years back he had sworn to cut back since he was getting older and would probably get lung cancer before the age of thirty at the rate he smoked.

_I swear if I survive this case I will drop down to three cigarettes a day._

It was pretty bad when the only time he received a message from L, the role model everyone wished to become back at the orphanage, outside his door it was simply a basket filled with old Nintendo games, such as Donkey Kong, and a small note. Picking up the note, it simply said, "Rodger told me you enjoyed these games, they're yours on the condition you stop smoking like a chimney. At the rate you're going you'll be dead before thirty. If you fail to quit then expect for the games to be taken and know that I'm disappointed in your lack of concern for your health."

A month later the game and basket were gone, only a small slip of paper said, "Told you- L."

While he had never known L personally and was only the third successor, a title he really didn't care about, he had to admit he was sadden over the fact he had let L down the one time he wrote to him. He was only twelve years old and kept sneaking out small packets whenever the cook wasn't paying attention. For a while, he stopped smoking but soon redeveloped the habit since smoking always calmed his nerves.

Now it was too late to apologize for disappointing him.

"Hey Johnny boy, your tests came through and you're clean, come on runt I'm going to show you the weapon inventory for your gun and then I'm taking you out back for you to meet your partner," Chief York bellowed as he slipped his head into the doorframe.

Matt cringed since he was only sitting a few feet away from the man's nerve-racking yell.

"Sure thing Chief," he replied standing up. He popped his shoulder and walked over to stand beside the older man.

The man inclined his head for Matt to follow him down the never-ending hallway; the lights were not tinted as brightly in this section and Matt felt like he was being led to his doom.

Rounding a corner, the chief withdrew unhooked a key ring off his belt and fumbled with the object until finding the right key. After sliding the key into the lock and the small click was heard he ushered Matt into the room with haste.

When Matt saw the room that was a gun arsonist dream he stared with awe at the fortitude of each gun. There were simply too many guns for him to remember at once. On one wall were smaller guns such as pistols and handguns. He felt his heart thump loudly and could have sworn he felt his blood rush to his head. Was it an anxiety attack? The urge to flee overtook Matt, but he kept reminding himself he was on the side pointing the guns not vice versa. This mentality calmed him down but he avoided approaching the handgun section while in the presence of the chief since an observant eye would notice the young man's hesitation. Another wall contained machine guns and Matt prayed for the opportunity to use one despite his fear. For one moment in time he would love to pretend he was having a real Call of Duty moment.

To run out into the thick of danger and blast away the enemies while yelling at his men to go out like heroes that was the dreams of champions. While Matt fixated on becoming a shooting crazy gunslinger living without regrets, one state away Near had a bad feeling that somebody was going to do something extremely stupid. He called Rester during his vacation period and asked if the older man recalled anybody having overly stupid moments recently. Rester was silent for a few moments before telling the teenager he was imagining things and promptly hanging up. Another young man felt a similar worrisome shiver shoot through his body while he stared down at the hand being extended to him.

The chief folded his arms over his chest and stood with obvious pride at the police department's weapon department. It seemed that his grandkids were his first pride as a family man while the guns were the pride of a police officer.

Matt had to lift his mouth up from its previous gape. The chief waved a hand at the scenery before them, "This here is my haven away from the desk, tomorrow will be your first day on the job and I want to introduce you to the facility. This here is the best room in the department."

The man looked expectantly and Matt fervently nodded his head. The chief seemed pleased over the boy's reaction and continued, "Tomorrow you'll be given your actual gun and badge Officer Golden-perch."

Nodding his head, Matt gave an appreciative glance at a 9mm semi-automatic and silently pleaded for an opportunity to carry one.

"Boy you better get that stupid love-struck look off your face before I give you a reason to smile like a dumbass," York threatened.

Matt's eyes widened in alarm which caused the older man to burst into a fit of laughter, he slapped his knee and continued laughing like some demented soul. " Sorry kid but you should have seen the look on your face, you get spooked easily don't you?" the man asked mischievously.

The teenager laughed hesitantly before shrugging his shoulders lifting his hands palm-up in a sign of not being certain on what answer to give.

"Nah kid I'm just fucking with you, come on I'll show you your partner when you go out for field duty," the man swung an arm over the smaller man's shoulders and practically dragged the kid out of the room.

Matt obediently came along and prayed that the heftier man would loosen his grip since Matt's shoulders were going numb from the older man's pressure. By the end of the day he was going to have severe neck cramps and anxiety attacks with the man's passive aggressive nature. He still wasn't exactly certain if the man's actions were being done with good intent or to threaten the kid without him realizing.

Chief York continued dragging him to a side door and pushing the glass door open with ease he pushed the young man outside in the blazing heat. The weather had been strange this year since it flip-flopped between 35 degrees one day and then jumping to 85 degrees the next. With these constant hot and cold fronts coming in Matt hoped he wasn't required to perform rescue missions if tornadoes were to strike. If a tornado were to strike he might as well bend over and kiss his ass goodbye since he didn't know jackshit on he procedures for keeping safe in unpredictable weather.

He knew the basics but rescuing people was not his specialty not blowing shit up was another matter entirely.

"Oy space cadet, get your head out of the clouds prompto and follow me, we don't want to keep your partner waiting out here any longer than necessary since she gets rather pissy standing out in the heat," Chief York said with a troubled tone.

_She? Who the hell is this she? And why do I get the feeling she's a real ball buster based on the chief's reaction?_

A grim expression came over the chief's rounded face and Matt followed him with unease, what kind of woman made a man who looked like he tore cows apart for a living have such a sullen expression?

Matt got the uneasy feeling he was about to meet a Goliath woman who ripped trees out of the ground daily and could breathe fire. Shaking his head at the disturbing image he pushed himself along to get this task over with.

Chief York sent him a pleading look before whispering, "Look I'm sending you home after this, just to forewarn you she takes no prisoners and will tell it like it is without shedding a tear. She's extremely blunt and you should take everything she says with a grain of salt."

Matt stared at the man with a weary glance, which earned a shrug from his superior, "Just forewarning you, Johnny boy."

Both men approached the parking lot where several police pursuit vehicles were parked. Matt nearly smacked himself on the head when he realized he had never thought about police patrols during his time as a spy, while he was proficient in high-speed chases he worried that he might draw unnecessary attention to himself with his daredevil driving. If this partner of his was accompanying him she was in for a hell of a ride.

A loud "Fuck" was heard from the side and the chief silently motioned for him to follow. A string of profanities was released by a rough feminine voice Matt noticed. At least she didn't sound like she was on steroids.

"Hey Marissa, can I get you to come over here for a sec," the chief asked the woman. Whoever Marissa was she sounded very preoccupied with tuning some loose pipes in the engine section of her car. Matt quietly approached and caught the glimpse of a small hand being shaken as the woman took her blacked hand and blew on it. He still was unable to see the woman's face from his current position, but he was grateful that she didn't appear to be some mountain woman. He seriously thought she would look like something affected with the G-virus like those monsters in the new Resident Evil games. The image of a lumpy shaped head with blank eyes and ragged teeth popped up into his head.

Marissa released an irritated groan before tossing a rag she had to the side on the ground with dramatic showing of her frustration of being interrupted.

_Great, she already sounds ecstatic to work with me, isn't this going to be enjoyable?_

A black stream of smoke floated out from the engine and she quietly slammed it shut, coughing u a storm before waving her hand back and forth in an attempt to get the fumes away.

The woman began stomping around the vehicle, and the Chief mockingly sashayed his hands to the side, "To our newest employee I present to you your partner, the lovely Marissa Rice."

Marissa had stepped through the smoke with eyes blazing angrily; she was making it more than obvious that she was despising every second spent approaching them. While Marissa looked pissed, Matt stood with shock at his future partner.

Here he was thinking he would soon work with some diabolical giant and here stood a woman who probably only reached 5 feet and one inch. Not only was she short in height she was petite in every proportion; her arms were obviously muscular as she propped her hands on her hips defiantly. She glared at the chief with her chocolate eyes with contempt; Matt could hear the chief trying to appease the firecracker. While her attention was focused elsewhere, Matt continued examining her with interest. While she was tiny, her breasts were a decent size- he was a guy cut him some slack- and she had this curly brunette hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She was wearing the female issued uniform that was a blue top with black pants and the dress shoes. Matt was silently grateful when he noticed she wasn't carrying a gun holster on her waist.

He was so overly preoccupied with studying her he failed to notice the woman shooting him a beyond furious glare; she practically snarled as pointed her index finger from her waist and lifted the finger up to her eyes, "Eyes up here bucko."

Matt blinked with surprise, what the hell had he done to warrant such obvious disdain; he hadn't even opened his mouth yet!

Still keeping one hand propped on her hip, she spoke to the chief standing behind her, in a blatantly sarcastic tone she asked with boredom, "Is this kid mute or something?"

"No, he is probably questioning if you're going to skin him alive at first meeting," the chief replied humorlessly.

She rolled her almond shaped eyes, "Ha ha, you should win a medal for being such a wiseass old man."

Matt began to open his mouth to get his two cents in when she stomped across the asphalt to meet him, she thrust out a hand before replying curtly, "Hello, my name is Marissa Rice, I'm a twenty-two year old officer whose probably seen more action than you've taken shits in your life."

Matt lifted up an eyebrow questionably, was she stating her age to demand for some respect or something?

The chief face-palmed his forehead before dragging his fingers down his face. Matt took ahold of her hand and replied in an even tone, "My name is Johnny Golden-perch, twenty-five, and I can already tell we're going to get along thick as thieves during our time together aren't we?"

Seeing the smoldering glare she sent him, he smiled in a falsely happy toothy grin to which she returned. She took a small glance behind her before whispering in his face, "If you get in my way on any mission or give me any more lip I swear before God I'll cut your balls off and drape them around your neck as an necklace."

A crooked grin developed over his face, he dealt with Mello daily so this chick shouldn't be any problem…right? He sighed there was obvious differences between an actual bitch and a man who acted like one because his testosterone was at extreme limits.

If she thought she could get away with snapping at him any second she better think again.

Matt leaned in further to say to her face in a challenging stance, "Likewise if you wish to act like a rabid bitch I'll have no hesitation with leaving your injured ass during a mission and letting you fend for yourself."

He laughed in a sarcastic attitude to which she replied loudly, "Just to let you know I have no need for a partner, I do not wish to have a partner, and just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't handle something on my own."

After her disgusted comment she clenched her fist firmer on Matt's hand. He responded with the same gesture and swore he would break her hand despite his code of conduct to not hurt a woman unless desperate times called for it.

Skimming her eyes over Matt's physique, a snarky quirk came over his lips, "Is it just me or do you look like you're rather puny to be dealing with the big boys now?"

Matt's eyes widened in anger, she wanted to insult him on body proportions when she was half his size? Fine then two could play that game.

Matt placed his other palm over his heart, "Why Officer Rice, do you worry about my physique so much because you know you're in dire need of assistance in the future since you're the size of a chinchilla?"

Her response was a tightened grip on his hand and he admitted he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelping in pain.

In a disgusted snort she tossed his hand away and swerved around to stomp off not before stopping by the chief to spit out, "Just to let you know I am beyond furious that you would place me in this humiliating position. I'm perfectly capable of handling cases on my own."

The chief looked at her blankly before saying in an authoritative tone, "Look I'm just trying to look out for you, the Lieutenant would have done the same if he was still around so stop acting like some brat _please_."

Matt noticed a sorrowful expression came over the Chief's face, while Marissa looked aghast that he had mentioned whoever this Lieutenant was. While those two were off in their own dramatic affairs, Matt was cursing under his breath and calling Marissa every name under the sun.

He thought about taking up voodoo tonight while browsing the Internet.

"Fine then if you are that desperate to keep me safe then I have no choice in the matter, she turned to march off, not before saying, "but it still doesn't make me any less angry."

Marissa continued walking and Matt looked at her back with abhorrence. The chief walked over languish to stand next to Matt and watch her leave also. Crossing his arms, the chief commented, "She takes some getting use to, but when you finally learn to deal with her snappish mannerisms she's easy to work with."

Still not looking away Matt replied, "With all due respect sir, I have to disagree entirely."

Matt glanced over at the man and thrust a thumb in her direction, "What's her problem anyway?"

The older man sighed, "Honestly there are various problems with that one, let's just say she's bitter at the world for reasons I won't mention out of respect. This bitterness causes her to lash out at people so I wouldn't take anything she says too seriously."

Matt questioned over what could make a woman this hateful towards the whole world, he mentioned in an offhand tone, "Real piece of work that one."

The chief shrugged, "Whatever, you both still have to work together."

Turning around the older man placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at 7am on the dot. If you're a minute late, you get to buy donuts for the whole staff next week."

The chief walked off, whistling the whole way back into the building, when Matt was certain he was gone, he threw his head back and released a growl. Mello and Near had better make it up to him big time for dealing with supreme alpha bitch and some loony nutjob obsessed with paganism to the extreme.

Yep, he knew there was a reason he hated going outdoors, he tended to run into assholes like the one today.

Plus, he just hated people for a majority of reasons.

_Fuck it I need another pack of cigarettes_.


	16. Chapter 16

Rant- Sorry fans I haven't forgotten you but summer break is here and I've been busy gallivanting across towns and states. I like to travel damn it! I hope you guys don't mind the mature rating I've been waiting for the precise moment when I get to make them release the throngs of profanities just building within their cores- pfft! Chapters will come but when school resumes then the chapters will return to being constantly updated since my wandering will be halted. Without further ado here is the new chapter.

Chapter 16

_Matt's POV_

"Fuck that fucking bitch with a pipe up the ass," Matt grumbled the entire way up on the elevator. "Evil little Chihuahua mutt."

An elderly couple had glued themselves to the opposite wall. Choosing to wearily watch the teenager.

"Somebody should buy a spray bottle and spray her whenever she opens her damn mouth and speaks in that horrid lingo of hers!"

The couple edged closer to the door. A motion Matt failed to notice in his tirade, "Or give her a rabies shot to make the bitch stop acting feral!"

The elevator beeped on the third floor, the doors had barely opened when the woman scurried off towards the right with her husband following in tow. Before he stepped off he paused a moment to lay a hand on Matt's shoulder.

The teenager had been oblivious to his elevator's company until that precise moment; he looked over at the man with bleary eyes. "Sir?"

The man smiled at him, he had to be in his late sixties judging from appearances alone.

The man patted him on the shoulder before saying in a low, polished voice, "Son, take it from an experienced man whose been married for over forty years, they don't get any better with age so you learn to deal."

"Your wife a bitch in disguise or publicly?" Matt asked humorlessly.

"Actually she's the overly dominating tyrant of the house," he replied taciturnly, "I guess you could say I'm the house bitch."

Matt stared at the man with a deadpan expression before recognition lit up in those blue eyes. _My god is that going to be me in the future if I choose to marry?_

The wife began screeching for her husband and thus their bonding time of man-to-man communion was broken.

Both men shared a moment of silent understanding with each other before the man nodded his head to shuffle out of their quiet container. As the doors began to slide shut Matt heard the woman ask in an intense accented voice, "Frederick! Just wat vas keeping tu?"

As the woman bombarded her husband with more questions- without allowing him to answer, Matt made a silent pact to never marry.

He smirked pensively at the image of him surrounded by a horde of children at a common room dining table with a loving wife cheerfully proclaiming it was time to settle down for dinner.

Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to imagine the scene but the image just didn't come to him no matter how much he tried to imagine over the serene scene.

Marriage and settling down to raise children just didn't seem like a plausible outcome for his future. He already knew back when he agreed to help Mello in the Kira investigation at any moment his short-lived life could be taken from him. And he had been right. Within months after agreeing to lend his computer skills to Mello's cause he had almost died. Therefore, who was he to falsely believe it wouldn't happen again?

The seething face of Marissa popped up into his head and all pleasant thoughts of a settled down common life vanished in minutes.

Just as the doors slid close Matt slumped back against the wall and banged his head back a few times. Infuriation barely covered the emotion bottling up within him over this one small factor he hadn't expected to encounter. Nowhere in all the plans and procedures did they incorporate having a partner breathing down his neck every minute. And Matt could picture his new unfeminine partner foaming at the mouth, along with developing snakelike pupils, if she even suspected he had un-honorable intentions during his private investigations during the workday.

Doing the dirty work for Mello and Near had grown more difficult by a multitude since this little unknown factor had become involuntarily included with their case. He suspected she was the type to snoop through her partner's browsing history; if she encountered him digging up Garcia's files there was surely to be a long-winded demand for answers. Something about her made Matt suspect she would be keeping tabs on him just out of spite.

Releasing a sullen sigh, he heavily considered slipping rat poison into her morning coffee or spreading a virus throughout her computer files. He was going to have to keep an observant watch over his shoulder carefully now. Luckily, he was an expert in hacking so his only safe bet was downloading the case files during coffee hour or the midday prep period when the Chief got everyone together to discuss how their duties were going. If he timed it right he could be present at the meeting that all staff was required to attend, and halfway through excuse himself for a necessary bathroom break to snatch up the flash-drive and scurry back into the meeting before anyone suspected a thing.

When the elevator dinged at his floor, the opening of the doors reminded him of entering the gates to some heavenly realm. A funny thought considering he didn't believe in an ethereal deity, truthfully he believed people worshiped a deity for comfort. He slumped his way down the hall to their shared room, flipping on one of the overhead lights he made his way to his bed to flop down face first on the pillow. Maybe it was because he was too exhausted for actual intellectual brain processing of today's events or due to his lack of a proper sleeping schedule he was calling it an early night. Screw dinner, screw Mello's certain run through of the day, and screw the shower- despite smelling like gunpowder lead and greasy old men.

While he could proclaim his screw list of everything mentioned above, he could never include his precious videogames- his one personal escape from reality.

His eyelids drooped down tiredly. Soon he began to softly snooze.

As he slept he dreamed of offering Marissa to Bowser in place for Princess Peach. Actually fuck that bitch could he just push her into the lava and be done with it?

Whatever. Maybe Mello had a more successful day than him.

He hoped so he wanted to be done with this creepy killer as soon as possible. Pagan murders and vanishing killers was not what the doctor had ordered.

_Mello's POV_

_Fuck it all to goddamn hell._

Mello growled, placing a hand over his eyes, snarling to himself in annoyance. Now he had done it, he put himself in a situation that definitely filled him with ominous foreboding. Pushing his bangs back he disgruntledly questioned repeatedly why he agreed to join an organization with a cheesy name and probably untrained men who were fighting for a cause they held little knowledge of. That was the problem with today's society they were quick to pick up a flag or banner to start rioting for change but when asked what was their purpose they had no idea of what exactly they were fighting for. Dimwits, the whole lot of them.

Hope for Change.

_Hope for Change, just the name makes me feel like I've just made the most asinine decision in my life when I agreed to join!_

Mello lifted up the hand, that had shook Derrick's, to stare at it with revulsion. Just one limb had been used to sign his death sentence.

Yep, he was probably going to die a third time now.

Mello snorted as he was reminded of the old saying that cats had nine lives. So if he was sent to death's door that meant he still possessed five lives left correct?

Mello banged his head against the wall beside the hotel's elevator, silently pleading for a sign from the divine or something telling him he wasn't royally fucked. When the doors opened he walked in to lean back against the back corner and was content with the fact he could have a silent ride up after dealing with all the annoying students and professors today. Briefly shutting his eyes he rested his palms on the walls' railings thanking whichever deity was listening for granting him this brief moment of bliss…and then a large thump was heard. Mello opened his eyes to a couple practically falling into the elevator, as they were busy clawing at one another's clothes passionately while sucking each other's tongue.

A grimace came over Mello as they kept making animalistic moaning sounds the longer they French kissed, the woman spared him a brief glance with dark ravenous eyes thick with pleasure.

The man sounded like a moose whenever he grunted or moaned because she had found "his spot."

He glanced at the numbers above the doors pinpointing their location and urged the elevator to move faster. The boyfriend moved his hand back to jam on the number eight, a number Mello was grateful for since it was three stories above his and Matt's shared room. He had already heard one couple screaming each other's name last night he didn't need the experience a second time.

Or else he would sleep in the lobby and he meant it.

Mello kept his eyes trained on the numbers irately thumping his fingers on the rail in impatience.

"Oh baby that feels so good," the woman purred.

_Damn this sensual scene is so disgusting it makes me want to puke._

Sure enough Mello could feel his throat start to gurgle as bile tried to push its way up. There was just something about ruining the moment during an intensely awful make out session that sounded very pleasing to the ears.

The woman kicked a leg up when her boyfriend rammed her against the other wall sucking on her throat like a vampire searching for a vein. She giggled childishly and curled the leg around his to pull the man in further. They were practically becoming a single layer of skin as they continued to clasp one another; just how close were they supposed to be!?

Mello squeezed his eyes shut mentally reminding himself he was trying to avoid police detection currently. Although his hand kept gliding over the pocket where he secretly hid the pistol. His hand tremor in delight at the image of shooting bullets into the wall next to their heads.

When the elevator finally clinked up to his floor he stormed out of the prison and fought the urge to strangle the couple.

Lifting up his backpack he swung the bag further up on his shoulder to keep Matt's sacred laptop from touching the ground.

Yanking out the card-key to open the door he swiped the code over the mechanism and kicked the door open when he heard the lock unbolting.

A light was on thankfully. He walked further into the hotel to find Matt ungraciously slopped over the bed. His arms dangled over the bed's side, as he lay sideways. His head was turned to the side where a puddle of drool formed under his chin. His goggles had been pushed down over his eyes to keep the light from affecting his deep snooze.

After Mello dropped the backpack on the bed he proceeded to pop his knuckles, Matt released a loud snort before settling back down to continue his soft snoring.

Noticing the clock on the nightstand, reading 9:10pm, Mello concluded it was still too early for bedtime and they had matters to discuss.

Mello kicked off his shoes and kicked the bed that Matt currently occupied. "Earth to Matt this is your morning wakeup call, rise and shine dipshit."

No response.

"Hey dumbass we need to go over our findings today."

Still nothing. Although Matt did roll over to the other side of the bed- if nothing else.

Finally growing fed up, Mello rolled his sleeves up before walking over to one side of the bed. He grinned wickedly before folding his hands underneath the mattress. In one violent move he lifted the mattress up and cackled when he heard the awkward yelp of Matt as he collided with the floor. He could hear the brunette groaning and for added impact curled one hand over his mouth yelling, "Matt you have to get up once you hear this! Have you not heard the news? Videogames are being banned in the United States out of belief they're destroying children's brain-cells! Can you believe the inhumanity?"

That got the teenager scrambling to sit up, but he halted in his process when he heard the older boy cackling. Mello dropped the mattress and laughed harder at the glare the gamer sent him.

" . Asshole! That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Matt replied coarsely.

The second successor merrily shrugged his shoulders sending a cool gaze towards the younger male.

Matt flopped back on the floor jumping when the residents below began hammering at the ceiling in a sign they were being too loud. Crudely he banged his own fist against the floor in response.

"So honey how was your day?" Matt asked in blatant sarcasm.

"First off, I'm not your honey. Second off, I think I just landed myself into a gig that will either move this investigation along smoothly-"

"Yes, because all your ingenious plans don't end with an explosion or kidnapping, you really are a smooth sailor Mello," Matt replied with an evil glint in his blue eyes.

Mello wanted to remind Matt that if it wasn't for his quick thinking Kira wouldn't have been brought down but decided to ignore the guy dicking around for an argument currently. Matt really was a bitch when awoken from his catnaps.

"_Or," _he responded with emphasis,"…wind up getting me killed at least."

"There's your sign of a genius in the making," Matt said in a high-pitched accent waving his fingers back and forth as though conducting a musical.

"You know what Matt, fuck off," Mello retorted.

"Would if I could get some alone time," Matt responded cheerfully as he folded his arms under his head.

Mello walked around the bed and kicked Matt in the side of the ribs with slight pressure before sitting down on his own bed.

The gamer rubbed his ribs but showed no signs of being in pain. After taking a deep breath he released. "How do you suppose this gig of yours will help the investigation?"

"Let's just say I accidently stumbled upon an outside connection to a private part of Miguel's life who was more than willing to let me in the scoop."

Matt whistled and responded in a chastising tone, "Now Mello, didn't we talk about not getting into drug deals?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "I thought drugs were allowed since we might as well be put on medication for our impulsive habits?"

"Point taken." Matt rolled over to lie on his stomach; he reached into his back pocket for his lighter and cigarette.

Mello watched his friend puff at the stick held in his mouth with boredom. He never understood Matt's craving for cigarettes but then again Matt never understood his preference for chocolate. To each his own addiction he concluded.

"Was Miguel into illegal drugs or sex scandals? Come on let me into the scoop," Matt inquired playfully. Though he did sound genuinely curious.

Mello sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes in a lame attempt to wipe away his weariness. "You're not going to believe this but apparently there's an active group of Anti-Kira supporters called Hope for Change who meet behind the scenes to plan ways to thwart his plans or what not."

"Sounds interesting, too bad they fail to realize their efforts are futile since Kira's dead," Matt paused, most likely reevaluating over the information that Kira's death was kept a secret, " but what does this group have to do with Miguel? Was he a member?"

"Precisely."

Matt blew out some smoke watching with minutiae interest as the smoke slowly floated away. When he noticed the older male examining the blunt in his hand he pulled out his box to offer Mello one. Matt did this every so often out of a strange sense of common courtesy and Mello refused ¾ of the time. However, this time he decided to take Matt up on the offer.

After lighting the cigarette's tip, puffing away to keep the fire from dying out, he released a puff of smoke gratefully.

"Mind telling me how you learned all this in one day?" Matt questioned in disbelief.

Was it really that shocking to discover such vital information in a day?

"Let's just say I caught the interest of a member who invited me to join their efforts to bring down Kira."

Matt's eyes grew large; his mouth gaped open to the point he almost caused the cigarette to fall out. He caught it in mid-fall, gingerly placed the stick back into his awaiting mouth. "Please, please don't tell me you joined. For the love of Christ you joined didn't you?"

Mello smirked at the change of disbelief in Matt's inquiry. One minute he was pleading that it was a joke then the next it was like he knew better than expect his best friend to avoid running headfirst into danger.

Mello lazily pointed a finger at his person, " Say hello to the newest member of Hope for Change."

Matt smacked his forehead angrily dragging his fingers down his face. His cheeks slid down along with the gliding fingers making him appear as though his face was melting off. Matt released a huge puff before situating himself up to sit cross-legged on the floor. Since his expression was hard to decipher with the goggles covering his eyes, he slid the useless accessory up to reveal small dents under his eyes, where the goggles had once settled, and the pissed off glare now issued towards Mello.

Mello released a puff of smoke before laying his chin into his palm. "What's with the heated look? You got the easy part of the job for once."

"No actually I don't," he replied crossly. "Mello you didn't think this over very well did you?"

Mello sent a questioning gaze at Matt, he knew the gamer had a point, his decision to join had been rash even for his usual escapades but he couldn't contemplate why Matt was angry.

"What's the problem Matt?

Matt's eyes turn into slits. If steam were to rise out of his ears it wouldn't have surprised Mello in the least.

_Seriously what the hell is his problem?_

Matt growled once before saying in a deadly low voice, " Do you not recall the last time we were conned as Anti-Kira radicals?"

Mello grew silent.

"Better yet what happened when one of us was cornered by the very law enforcement sent out to stop those radicals?"

Shit, he hadn't calculated over the amount of stress this would cause Matt. He had just opened Matt's Pandora Box and brought forth all those horrific events.

"Your silence proves my point because I can recall every single fucking detail of standing before a horde of bodyguards being shot at relentlessly since they believed it was the only way to appease Kira since we disrespected his divine rules."

The two stared at one another intensely, one set of blue eyes focused with deep anger and intense disappointment while the other set of blue gazed back with determination but a hint of regret was hidden amongst the blue hue.

"Look man you're my best friend but I won't lie and say I'm not extremely pissed with your decision," Matt paused to run a hand through his untidy hair, he grinned half-heartedly," look I'm part of the police force now and that means our paths might cross…"

His voice drifted off but Mello could already understand the finishing statement- _and when they do trouble might ensure that could get us killed. _

Matt released a groan before flopping over on his back to stare at the ceiling. A pregnant silence followed that soon drifted into awkward but no words were needed to understand that this was a bad situation on both their ends.

"Hey Mello," Matt replied tonelessly.

"Yeah?"

"Just do me a favor- if the cops get called to one of these group gatherings make sure you get the hell out, I don't want to be at the scene if a shooting breaks out."

Mello twirled the cigarette in his mouth, staring off into the distance at nothing. He was looking away from his friend's trained eyes- that were trying to detect what his current feelings were.

Right now, Mello was stuck in a rut. One part of him felt that Matt was being overly dramatic while the other felt guilty for causing the young man to remember the painful experience of being shot down for believing against the laws of a madman.

His mind jumbled over a way to brush the worries away but he was aware this was a situation that couldn't be discarded so easily with a wave of the hand.

"Sure thing Matt."

The two remained quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, when Mello decided to finally break the silence, " Tell me about your first day as a police officer, am I positive in my assumption that you acted like a two year old when they bestowed the badge on you? Actually don't answer that since I'm sure I'm right. Did you find anything out?"

Mello detected a small shade of pink developing over Matt's cheeks.

_Guilty as charged._

Waving his hand, Matt shook his head and tried to ease the conversation away from the badge. "Nah, sorry I didn't get the opportunity today since I was basically given a tour of the facility and did nothing more than meet the staff," Mello took notice of the scorn behind Matt's tone when he said staff, " had several backgrounds checks though. Luckily for me Near saved my ass by basically proclaiming my brilliance as a protector of the innocents when the Chief made some phone-calls."

Mello snorted, "Although he's awkward as fuck, Near is good at wordplay when he's complimenting one's talents. However, I get the feeling he was referring to your protection of the innocents actually being those millions of war games you play where you have to protect the civilians."

Matt released a childish chuckle, "Probably, trust me I wouldn't know how to rescue someone from a burning building if they require instant reaction."

Stretching his arms up toward the ceiling Mello enjoyed the cracking of his joints, man was he getting old if his muscles were already stiffing up from sitting at desks all day. Pulling off his shirt he replied during the process, "You don't give yourself enough credit, after-all you are the third successor and I remember you doing quite well on those bullshit safety procedures tests on properly handling a crisis situation that Rodger use to issue us."

A faint lopsided grin overcame Matt's neutral expression, "Surprisingly I passed those tests with flying colors without barely putting forth any effort. If I can recall right you got punished for replying on one question, about handling armed suspects, that after causing a disturbance you would steal the confused assailant's guns during a stickup to shoot down their owner during the confusion."

After finding his tossed t-shirt on the ground, Mello stood up to pull on his black t-shirt before walking towards the bathroom to relieve himself. He paused at the doorway, "Yeah, while everyone else got to watch a movie I was required to quote the proper gun-handling booklet and then cite it to the class. What a fantastic day that was."

Matt could hear the toilet being flushed, he sunnily replied, "I thought your speech was wonderful since you kept glaring at the paper like your look of scorn would burn the pages to bits."

Mello had changed into his gray sweatpants, emerging from the bathroom to flop back on his bed. "And as I can recall you kept chortling the whole time."

"Blah," Matt stood up, grabbing his own pajamas to change into. Matt shrugged out of his top and pants, the clothes falling to the floor in a clump. "Can't help it that I have an amazing sense of humor."

"Wow Matt" Mello replied humorlessly, "you should get an award for humor. Besides the tour did anything else exciting happen?"

For tonight's attire, Matt had changed into his grungy Mario t-shirt with his dinosaur pajama pants on. There would be a day he would burn every childish article of clothing Matt owned that looked like it belonged to a kindergartener Mello swore under his breath many of times.

When silence met his question Mello turned his head over staring questionably at the darken expression forming over Matt. The teenager's brows furrowed in annoyance along with his jaw tightening.

"Did somebody say videogames were for dweebs?" Mello asked cattily.

"No," Matt responded hoarsely, "let's just say a wrench was thrown into the Wammy boy's beautiful plans."

Ignoring the sarcasm again, Mello inquired into what was the wrench.

"My god it's not even a wrench but a wench!" Matt made a fist and thumped it into his open palm like he had just solved an equation.

Mello's open his mouth to inquire what Matt meant before slamming it shut again, as he narrowed an eye his eyebrow lifted up. "Come again?"

The poor unknowing smuck did not realize the trap he had just set up for himself.

"You know a wench! A working girl with an attitude? Anyways there is this chick that was assigned to be my partner," Matt gazed toward Mello to see if the other inhabitant in the room was listening. Mello nodded for him to continue.

"Now Chief York, he's the figurehead you could say, told me that they assigned me a partner since they dislike sending officers out solo. Originally I harbored no ill feelings towards this requirement since I believed the two of us would stay in our separate areas and only meet if we had to do neighborhood watches or go on speed chases. Well guess what my partner is a female that harbors a Napoleon complex," he placed his hand underneath his torso, " she barely rises to here. The woman also possesses a temperament that could rivals yours in being a wrathful bitch."

Mello glowered on the lost portion of Matt's statement a look the gamer failed to notice. When Mello noticed his ire at the comment he then lost hold of his previous anger wondering just how many times did he get angry in a day?

The outlandish rant continued, Matt droned on and on about this evil partner from hell. After awhile his rant made less sense as exhaustion continued settling in.

"Not only is she a raging bitch! She has a chip the size of the moon on her shoulder!" he exclaimed, pacing the floor. "No erase that, a chip the size of Jupiter!"

The more Matt described the woman's height complex the more Mello wondered if it was to cover the insecurities behind the woman's actions. Perhaps, she was putting forth an aggressive front to hide her self-doubts.

"Is her anger due to her short height being considered problematic that she probably has been made to feel inferior by her male colleagues?" Mello offered in support of the unknown female.

Matt paused obviously meditating on this revelation that she might have been harassed on the force. He then shook his head, " No she seems to be considered an equal among the male staff."

He gazed up towards the ceiling, "I did hear something about troublesome relations with her father or some other tiff."

Mello yanked out a chocolate bar to chomp into the tender block, "Sounds to me that she suffers from some form of daddy issues, according to sociological studies into family units there seems to be a growing trend in these type of troublesome relations between father and daughters."

"Looks like somebody paid attention in class." Matt chuckled darkly, "Guess the two of us have some similarities after all."

The overgrown child tossed his goggles into a nearby pile of clothes that Mello deemed Mount Saint Matt. Jumping into his bed Matt decided to switch the subject around to their tasks for the following days. He explained his strategy on getting information via the flash-drive and then hacking into the information back at the hotel. If he found any supportive evidence to lead in the direction of the possible killer he would leave to gather evidence during a neighborhood watch segment. Matt proposed the gathered evidence would be found within a two-hour period after he attained the files on the drive.

Nodding his approval Mello decided to continue playing the good student while getting chummy with Derrick to learn more about this secret organization. Mello added in he had overheard three students talking about the murder earlier and would try conversing with them over the matter. Usually students were resourceful in finding out information that wasn't supposed to be uncovered. Right now his leads were the students and his questionable ally Derrick.

Each went over their agenda one last time before calling it a night, today had been the easy day. Tomorrow they would jump further into uncovering data about the night Miguel was murdered and any evidence left revolving around the killer.

Before falling asleep Matt mentioned his hope was that by the third day he would be able to examine the spot in the woods where the victim's body was discovered. Soon enough he collapsed into a peaceful slumber.

Deliberating over all the information Mello decided to call it an early night and wake up early to look over information. Hopefully sleep would claim him this evening.

Turning off all the lights Mello climbed into bed. Shutting his eyes he tried the old technique of counting sheep to lull himself to sleep.

"_Now look at you!" Mello yelled triumphantly. "I told you the tree branch wasn't sturdy enough to balance on. You're bruised all over with a sore arm and bloody lip- serves you right for not listening to me!"_

_Mello continued taunting the other child who wobbled along in front of him, holding onto a bruised right arm. The child kept trying to ignore him but it was obvious from the way the shoulders kept bunching up he was angering them._

_Good, if the idiot had listened to him in the first place then they wouldn't have to leave the woods early. _

_Since it was the weekend and they had gotten done with their projects early, the caretakers allowed the orphans to roam the property. Only the older students were allowed to venture into the wooden area. Mello was enjoying the freedom of being granted the privilege to head out further than the common playground area all the students were herded into during the afternoon. _

_Mello was ten years old and could already see above some of his peers' heads, a factor he enjoyed since he was recognizably one of the smallest during early childhood. Back then, he barely weighed anything and never seemed to grow no matter how much vitamins and healthy nutritional meals the staff provided him. _

"_Well maybe you should have invited Matt along instead!" the child yelled over their shoulder. "Ever think about that genius?"_

_Mello crunched his nose up in disgust at the way they mockingly referred to him as genius. "You know he hates the outdoors moron, besides you're one of the few who willingly venture out this far with me. Everyone else is afraid of getting into trouble. So either you're an idiot who tags along or an idiot who doesn't listen!"_

"_But still! Why didn't you ask one of the younger guys? Most of them will agree to anything you ask since you scare them out of their wits with your face alone," the child continued._

_Mello swung his arms behind his head, "Half of them are still too young to be allowed pass the quarters."_

"_What about Near? Perhaps you both should buddy buddy up since you two get along fabulously!"_

_Mello gritted his teeth before spitting out, "Did you completely miss the part where I mentioned they're too young? And don't speak of that brat's name in my presence! You know we don't get along you idiotic monkey!"_

_The crunching noises created from their tennis shoes stepping on the leaves delighted Mello since he actually enjoyed the outdoors. The adults would probably anger since they had journeyed further than the property line set limit allowed for the orphans to cross, but nonetheless they were still were along the pathway created by the caretakers- a point Mello would gladly use in his defense if they were caught. He could also argue there was an enormous brick wall surrounding the property so they couldn't have gotten far anyway._

_The buzzing of crickets and grasshoppers filled the air; Mello kept attacking bushes where the sound was loudest to send the insects flying away. The trees formed a canopy above their heads that blocked most of the sun's rays. Despite the covering, both children were dripping wet with sweat. _

_His attention had been heavily focused on the scenery he failed to notice his fellow peer halting right in their tracks. When the abrupt stop caught his attention he had to slam his heels into the ground to avoid making impact. _

_Before he could open his mouth the child swerved around and marched right back up to him. Despite being a few inches shorter and injured, the child stuck their face right up into Mello's challengingly. _

_Mello resisted the impulse to move back because he hated other being getting into his personal space. No, stepping back was a sign of weakness and he was no wimp. Spacing his feet out he stood his ground and glared right back into the green eyes boring into his. Just for added measure he leaned his face down in an attempt to make them move back. _

_The child hesitated but decided to act brave, "Quit calling me an idiot."_

_Poor mistake number one, the injured party had just revealed their dislike of being mocked. Now this just egged him on since the kid was looking for a fight. "Just telling it like it is…idiot."_

_A flash of anger rose behind those green spheres. Before Mello could react he was socked in the cheek. Caught off-guard with the sudden attack he stumbled back. His cheek was sore, but nothing too painful to cry over. As if he would cry over a punch! In fact, he wasn't even thinking about his cheek but his injured pride. _

_Mello's eyes had widen in shock that the child had responded to him with aggression, and they were just as surprised by their own response. The child kept glancing from Mello's reddened cheek to the clenched fist that threw the punch, obviously dumbfounded. _

_The child dropped the shaking hand proceeding to find their voice as they kept opening and shutting their mouth, finally they seemed to have found their voice right as anger finally escalated in Mello over their delayed response. _

_The idiot should have apologized on the spot not stood there like a mute!_

"_Look..Mello..I..I'm sor-"_

_The words had barely left their mouth when Mello ran forward tackling the child, aiming for the knees, in an attempt to trip the legs out from underneath them- the trick worked. _

_Right as he struck the knees, both children fell and had barely touched the ground, when they began rolling around punching, kicking, and snarling at one another. The smaller one would land a punch to which Mello would react with a punch of his own. This repeated for a while until Mello had enough and decided to use his size against his smaller peer. When he managed to roll himself on top, he used all of his weight to straddle the child underneath him, using his knees to hold down the child's lower arms as his feet rest on their thighs. When he finally pinned the child down, the kid continued struggling but Mello knew he was the victor in this round. _

_Wiping a hand across his brow, he took notice of the sweat and dirt smeared across his knuckle's surface. Both children gasped for air, Mello was the first to control his breathing while the other child continued struggling. _

_Mello placed his hands against his haunches to sneer down at his younger peer. "Well what do we have here? From the look of things my assailant has now become my victim," he gloated over the fact. When he noticed the look of revulsion in those green eyes the sneer grew wider. The child tried kicking its legs out but to little prevail. If nothing else Mello decided to put more pressure down on the arms to keep the child locked with the dirt. He paused when he noticed his prisoner squeezed their eyes shut hissing back in pain, it then dawned on him that the arm was still injured. _

_Without thinking about it he placed his hands on the ground and tried scooting himself back to relieve some of the pressure. The gesture would wind up leading to a draw, his small act of kindness was met with disastrous results, the moment his head was lowered the child took it as an opportunity to slam their head into his. _

_The head-butt literally sent him sprawling to the side; after landing harshly on the ground he lied there momentarily stunned. As he laid there blinking in confusion of what had just transpired he was satisfied to find the other child groaning as they sat up rubbing their own forehead. _

"_Ow, ow, owwie!" the child protested rubbing the tender spot where the forehead had made impact. _

_Mello blearily sat up and pointed a finger in the direction of where the three figures were rotating around one another; one of them had to be the target of his anger he figured. "Now that was a cheap shot!"_

_The child gazed over at him, grinning menacingly, "Sounds to me like you're whining like a sore loser."_

_Mello vehemently opened his mouth preparing to release a tirade of insults when he noticed blood dripping down the other orphan's forehead. "Hey," he indicated towards his forehead, " you're bleeding pretty bad there."_

_The child vacantly stared at him before lifting a hand to swipe at the spot, when they lowered the hand and saw the thickened layer of blood they stared dispassionately at the red substance. Mello gaped at the disinterested expression; his alarm grew when more blood began to gush from the wound._

_Blood continued to drip from the wound flowing down the unconcerned child's pale cheek. The child finally took notice of the red liquid when a tiny puddle of blood formed by their foot. _

_The blonde hair boy watched the scene with a sickened sense of interest until finally the ghastly sight chilled him to the bone. _

"_Stop staring at the blood will you," he spit out. Groggily standing up, he stumbled his way over to the injured party. "Look you need to put pressure on the wound or else the bleeding won't slow down-"_

_Mello stopped moving when he noticed the child had eerily cocked their head to the side, looking over their shoulder as though listening to a foreign entity speaking. His suspicion rose when the child began mumbling something to the unseen presence._

"_Wha- who are you talking to?" he demanded. The child seemed lost in a delusional state causing Mello to fear that perhaps the child's fall earlier had caused some head injuries. _

_Unsure of what action to take, Mello decided to take one last shot at getting through to his friend, "Aidan, answer me!"_

_His bellow seemed to break the child out of a state of stupor. Aidan whipped around to stare back at him in surprise. Mello was so relieved to have gotten through he began to awkwardly laugh at the startled expression. Closing the gap between them, he bent down to examine the wound. While blood continued to drip down, from the look of things if pressure was applied then the bleeding could be halted. Ripping off a small portion of his shirt, he began to wrap the fabric around Aidan's head. Aidan's honey colored hair was now matted in certain portions with warm crimson blood. Thankfully for Aidan, Mello wasn't queasy around blood or else the child might have received a case of projectile vomiting to join the blood._

_Wrapping the remaining ends of the fabric into a knot, Mello sat back to stare at his creation with approval. Aidan stared back at him sheepishly, tapping a hand against the wound; Aidan released a small chuckle, "Thanks."_

_Mello smirked at the small sign of gratitude; his moment to revel was stopped when Aidan glanced over their shoulder at something. Now he was getting spooked because he swore he heard something whispering into Aidan's ear, a cocky voice that didn't register as something human sounding. _

"_What the hell are you looking at?" Mello yelled out, slamming a fist into the ground. _

_A shiver ran down his spine when the voice disappeared. Soon all he could hear was the sounds of leaves blowing in the wind and rushing water from a nearby stream. Both children stared each other down. _

_While Mello stared at his comrade with confusion, Aidan looked back at him blankly. _

_An alien giggle escaped Aidan's lips, brushing some hair behind an ear, the child turned to give him an audacious look. "Mello, do you remember when I asked you about whether or not you feared dying?"_

_Mello's eyebrows furrowed together, kicking at a small rock, he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. "I remember pieces of the conversation, and I still stand by my comment that it was a weird topic. Figuratively speaking, I think you made a bigger deal out of a conception than necessary. "_

_Truthfully, he had pushed the conversation back into the farthest reaches of his cranium since he didn't deem it as important. In his opinion, Aidan was just suffering from some childish misconception. Upon glancing at Aidan's face, Mello questioned whether there was more to the problem than he originally suspected. _

_The child grinned, a sad forlorn grin that filled Mello with apprehension. "Aidan?"_

_Mello took a step forward, "Hey Aidan, what's wrong?"_

_The child gripped the bottom of their t-shirt, twisting the fabric back and forth. When the child finally responded it almost came out to a whisper, "It would seem that we're just from two very different worlds, Mello."_

_Mello had to strain his ears to detect what was being said, but he managed to catch pieces of the dialogue, "Cut it out with this creepy gibberish, Aidan. Different worlds? What are you some kind of monster in disguise?"_

_He meant it as sarcasm, but from the darkened expression of Aidan's, he now regretted his words. Aidan released the shirt and began storming pass Mello, "Forget I mentioned it, obviously I wasn't thinking when I decided to confide in you."_

_Startled by Aidan's reaction, Mello stood there dumbfounded for a moment before deciding to chase after his friend. _

"_Hey wait! You haven't explained to me the point of this conversation!" Mello took off running._

_Sadly, he never got a chance to conclude the conversation since the adults were waiting further down the path. Once both children were found, they were dragged back to the institution where they were separated and forced into taking two separate cleaning duties for the duration of a week. By the end of the week, neither child could remember why they had been angry to begin with. _


End file.
